I can't survive without your sweet Love
by San-Britt
Summary: Brittany traverse la rue lorsqu'une voiture déboule à toute vitesse. Santana se précipite pour la sauver. Pourtant, elles ne se connaissent pas. Du moins, pas encore. Et Santana est bien décidée à rectifier cette erreur.
1. Chapter 1

Santana était assise à la terrasse d'un café, les bras et les jambes croisés, attendant impatiemment que son amie arrive. Quinn avait toujours été ponctuelle, pourquoi diable mettait-elle autant de temps ? Elle poussa un soupir en repoussant une énième fois le serveur qui lui proposait de lui payer un verre. Non, elle n'était pas intéressée, et elle attendait quelqu'un. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois, mais il revenait toujours à l'attaque. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement moche, juste que...

Santana se refusait à y penser. Son coming out s'était très mal passé au lycée. Elle avait surmonté les épreuves parce qu'elle était Santana Lopez, et que personne n'écrasait Santana Lopez. Mais elle avait du manquer beaucoup de journées de cours, pour se remettre progressivement des insultes qu'elle recevait à longueur de journée. Alors que sa carapace de garce s'était fissurée lorsque par hasard, un joueur de football l'avait aperçue en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les douches avec une autre fille, et qui plus est qu'il avait filmé la scène et l'avait posté sur Internet, Santana avait progressivement appris à la reconstruire, et depuis ce jour elle était devenue indestructible. Plus personne n'avait osé la regarder de travers, et elle avait pu -enfin- terminer le peu de temps qu'il restait de lycée tranquillement. Et durant tout ce temps, il y avait une personne qui l'avait, contre vents et marées, soutenue et défendue. Quinn Fabray. Et elle était aujourd'hui en retard. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Santana l'attendait. Elle avait habituellement horreur d'attendre, et pouvait s'en aller passées les cinq premières minutes de retard, mais il s'agissait de Quinn, et la désagréable sensation qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose était plus forte que son impatience.

La brune chercha son téléphone portable dans son sac et tapa un rapide message :

« Q, je commence à m'inquiéter, ou es-tu ? »

Elle attendit de longues minutes, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Après avoir pianoté sur le rebord de la table une bonne cinquantaine de fois, elle se décida à envoyer un second message.

« Putain Q, réponds ! »

Clair, et concis. Du Santana Lopez tout craché.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de pester contre son amie qui visiblement était occupée pour ne pas lui répondre, qu'une paire de jambes longues et fines se profila dans l'allée en face d'elle. Un corps fin, une robe courte du même vert que ses yeux, et une tignasse blonde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de Santana, elle lui lança un sourire en coin :

« On ne t'as jamais dit que répondre au téléphone en conduisant pouvait provoquer un accident ? »

« Depuis quand la grande Quinn Fabray est prudente et responsable ? » souligna Santana en lui décochant un rictus.

« Depuis... »

Elle tira la chaise et prit place en face de Santana.

« Depuis que je ne suis plus toute seule... »

La brune la regarda sans comprendre.

« Depuis que tu n'es plus toute seule ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu es avec Sam, non ? Il est ou le rapport ? »

Quinn sourit à nouveau et posa sa main sur son ventre.

Santana écarquilla les yeux.

« Fabray, me dis pas que... ! »

« Et si S, tout le monde se range, même moi visiblement, et cette petite... chose à l'intérieur de moi en est la preuve. »

« Chose ? » releva Santana avec un sourire narquois, « tu t'es enfin décidée à reconnaître que Sam ne pouvait pas décemment être qualifié d'humain ? Enfin, si c'est bien lui le père... »

Quinn s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la brune reprit la parole :

« J'espère pour toi qu'il n'aura pas sa bouche ! Parce que là ma pauvre quand tu lui donneras... »

« C'est bon, ça suffit Santana, j'ai compris ! »

Celle-ci se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Non mais reconnais quand même que... »

« Santana ! »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle », bougonna t-elle.

« Et toi t'es la pire garce que je connaisse ! »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment », répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Le serveur revint à la charge, mais laissa cette fois Santana tranquille. Elle n'était pas mécontente qu'il se soit mépris sur la teneur de son rendez-vous, et elle n'allait certainement pas rectifier son erreur. Elles commandèrent un jus d'orange pour Quinn, et un scotch pour Santana.

« S, tu commences fort la journée, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la blonde lorsque les verres furent servis.

« Plus ou moins comme d'habitude, je me suis encore engueulée avec Puck », répondit-elle, les yeux noyés dans l'alcool.

« Mais encore ? » l'encouragea Quinn, sachant très bien que son amie n'était pas du genre loquace lorsque cela concernait ses problèmes personnels.

« Il m'a fichu dehors ».

Santana n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, et avala presque distraitement une gorgée du liquide qui la fit légèrement grimacer.

« Il t'a... quoi ? Et tu vas faire comment maintenant ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Viens chez moi », proposa la blonde.

«Coincée entre une bouche de mérou et une future baleine ? Non merci, je préfère aller à l'hôtel ! »

Quinn ne releva pas. Elle avait arrêté de compter les pics que Santana lançait depuis leur dernière année de lycée.

« C'était quoi le sujet de la dispute exactement ? »

La brune bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« S, fais un effort, j'essaye de t'aider ! »

« J'ai couché avec une fille ! » cria la brune, si bien que tous les clients du bar se tournèrent instantanément vers elle, et elle aperçut quelques regards en coin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a les cul-terreux, vous voulez ma photo peut être ? »

Ils se replongèrent aussitôt dans leurs boissons et conversations. La brune fut satisfaite de son petit effet.

« En même temps Santana... »

« Je sais, je m'attendais à quoi, puisque je suis lesbienne ! Je ne peux pas faire plaisir indéfiniment à mes parents en sortant avec un mec qui ne m'attire pas ».

« Tu ne leur as toujours pas dit ? »

Santana se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait promis à Quinn qu'elle le ferait bientôt, mais elle n'avait toujours rien fait. Elle redoutait surtout la réaction de sa grand-mère.

Elle tourna la tête, honteuse. Une silhouette à sa droite attira soudain son regard. Une fille, une grande blonde, attendait apparemment impatiemment que le feu devienne vert pour pouvoir traverser. Elle faisait des petits bonds sur place et scrutait attentivement la couleur du bonhomme qui lui indiquerait le passage. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean foncé et d'un débardeur blanc.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Santana. La blonde semblait si innocente, si fragile, que cela la touchait. Elle se reprit un instant. La touchait ? Rien ne touchait Santana Lopez !

« S, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hum ? » répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle regardait Quinn qui levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Au bout de la rue, une voiture noire roulait à toute vitesse. De là ou elle était, il lui était impossible de détailler le conducteur, mais elle vit clairement que celui-ci était au téléphone. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé et semblait crier.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la blonde qui attendait pour traverser.

La voiture filait à toute allure, et un terrible pressentiment tordit subitement le ventre de Santana.

La lueur verte se déclencha.

Respirant la joie, la blonde s'élança, probablement persuadée que le bonhomme vert était une garantie suffisante pour qu'elle puisse traverser en toute sécurité.

Le conducteur lâcha précipitamment le volant et se frappa le front de la main libre.

« Santana ? » questionna Quinn, inquiète que son amie ne lui réponde plus.

Celle-ci recula bruyamment sa chaise et se leva prestement.

Elle aurait voulu crier, avertir la blonde du danger qu'elle encourait, mais sa gorge devint brusquement sèche.

Elle se précipita sur le passage piéton, et s'interposa entre la voiture et la jeune femme, étendant les bras comme pour la défendre de l'atteindre.

Le conducteur releva enfin la tête et planta un coup de frein en voyant la brune figée sur la route en face de lui. Santana serra les dents, attendant le choc, mais il ne vint pas. Elle sentit seulement le pare choc de la voiture appuyer doucement contre son ventre.

Elle baissa les bras, incapable de parler, et se tourna vers la blonde.

Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur le sol, les bras tenant l'arrière de sa tête, et gémissait doucement. Santana se pencha, et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Elle ne comprit pas son propre geste. Depuis quand était-elle douce envers les autres ? Qui plus est envers une inconnue ?

« T'es mon super-héros rien qu'à moi ? » demanda une petite voix douce secouée de sanglots.

La brune hésita avant de répondre. Était-elle sérieuse, ou... ?

« Oui, je suis ton super-héros rien qu'à toi », murmura-elle finalement en resserrant son emprise autour de la blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :D**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, **

**Bonne lecture !**

Le conducteur sortit de sa voiture en grommelant des insultes. Santana le regarda droit dans les yeux et se mit à l'invectiver dans sa langue maternelle. Après quelques promesses de mort douloureuses qui lui conférèrent des grimaces de peur, il reprit finalement place derrière le volant et repartit en marche arrière.

Une ambulance déboucha en trombe de la rue voisine et s'arrêta à hauteur des deux jeunes femmes.

« Que s'est il passé ? » questionna un infirmier en sortant un brancard.

« Un type a failli écraser... mon amie », dit-elle enfin, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait appelé de la sorte.

« Est ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et Santana se releva précipitamment. La blonde semblait toujours perdue et fut incapable de répondre aux questions que lui posaient l'ambulancier.

« Je veux mon super-héros... » se contenta t-elle de gémir, ce qui malgré elle tira un sourire à la brune.

« Vous savez de quoi elle parle ? » demanda l'infirmier qui la prenait sans doute pour une idiote.

Il la souleva à l'aide d'un médecin et la posèrent sur le brancard, avant de la mettre dans l'ambulance.

« Oui », puis, après un instant, « est ce que je peux l'accompagner à l'hôpital ? »

« Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

« Je...Non, mais je... »

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, avant de finalement déclarer :

« Ok, montez à l'arrière avec elle »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'aimable dans la mesure ou lui ne connaissait pas l'autre version de Santana Lopez.

Elle grimpa à la suite de la blonde et se posta à coté d'elle.

« Comment tu te sens ? » murmura-elle.

La blonde chercha un instant sa main, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, serra du mieux qu'elle put les doigts de Santana.

« Fatiguée... »

La brune répondit à l'étreinte en se rapprochant un peu plus de la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on t'amène à l'hôpital, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi », la rassura Santana.

Depuis quand rassurait-elle qui que ce soit ? Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était dans cette ambulance avec cette blonde qui avait failli se faire écraser parce qu'on ne lui avait sans doute pas appris à regarder des deux cotés avant de traverser la route. Son ventre se tordit violemment. Y avait-il d'autres choses, essentielles à la survie d'un humain dans une grande ville, qu'elle ignorait ? Du genre ne pas monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu ? Son sourire se crispa, mais la blonde ne parut pas le remarquer.

« Qui ça, 'on' ? Tu as des amis super-héros qui t'aident ? »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire et cela la détendit.

« Non, je travaille toujours en solo, mais je suis tellement aimée que les gens se proposent pour m'aider ».

Mensonge. Elle était aimée dans ses rêves !

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire la blonde, qui fit la moue avant de répondre :

« Alors ça veut dire que tu les aides aussi ? Tu m'as menti alors, t'es pas mon super-héros personnel... »

Voyant la mine sérieuse de son amie, Santana répondit, sans laisser transparaitre son amusement :

« Les gens m'aident, mais je n'aide que toi, je te suis fidèle... »

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la bouche de la brune. La fidélité n'était pas son fort, et voilà que maintenant elle promettait être un super-héros !

« Alors, ça va.. »

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Une dernière alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises. »

La blonde acquiesça, comme si d'un coup elle comprenait la gravité de la situation.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Santana réfléchit un instant. Comment répondre à une question dont on n'a pas la réponse ?

« Parce que je suis ton super-héros personnel ? » tenta t-elle.

Mais la blonde ne fut pas dupe.

« Non, ça, ça explique pourquoi je ne suis pas blessée, mais pourquoi moi particulièrement ? Des tas de gens ont besoin d'un super-héros. Pourquoi moi ? »

La brune arrêta de respirer un instant. Après tout, pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre entre la voiture et elle ? Elle aurait pu y rester, pour s'être stupidement jetée sur la route. Pourquoi ?

Aucun mot ne vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme, et la bonde fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

« Parce que... »

L'ambulance s'arrêta aussitôt, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux ambulanciers récupèrent le brancard, et l'un fit signe à Santana de descendre avec eux.

« Nous aimerions vous garder en observation cette nuit ».

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser examiner, elle allait très bien, et elle voulait retrouver la blonde au plus vite.

« Vous êtes peut être en état de choc vous aussi, après tout, vous vous êtes jeté sous une voiture... »

Santana comprit très bien le sous-entendu.

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! J'ai simplement voulu... »

Bon sang, qu'avait-elle voulu ?

L'ambulancier la regardait, attendant une réponse. Et la blonde s'éloignait inlassablement, un des collègues du type qui l'empêchait de passer ayant pris le relais. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule.

« Je vous suis », déclara t-elle simplement, ce qui eut l'air de surprendre l'ambulancier qui devait s'être préparé à répliquer.

Mon dieu, pensa Santana, je crois que c'est la première fois que la grande Santana Lopez abandonne aussi facilement le combat...

L'homme en blanc la fit rentrer dans l'hôpital, et la brune se mit à chercher son amie. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

« La blonde dans l'ambulance, vous l'avez amené ou ? »

« Troisième étage, service des traumas ».

« Des traumas ? » s'horrifia Santana, « est ce que c'est grave ? »

« On le saura quand on aura les résultats des examens ».

Un étau se resserra dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle essaya d'inspirer mais sa gorge la brulait. Elle se força à se calmer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Son portable vibra subitement dans sa poche. Elle l'avait presque oublié.

La jeune femme le sortit et vit avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait maintenant, avec le dernier qui venait d'arriver, pas moins de dix-sept messages.

Tous du même destinataire, Q.

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait abandonné en plein milieu du bar pour courir sur la route...

Elle les ouvrit un par un. Les premiers étaient relativement soft, et Quinn lui demandait simplement ce qui lui avait pris de partir en trombe pour sauver une inconnue. Les suivants étaient des allusions concernant cette inconnue qui firent rougir Santana. Ceux d'après étaient carrément explicites concernant l'inconnue, Santana, et pourquoi elle ne répondait pas -la brune sentit ses joues s'embraser comme jamais auparavant - et les derniers étaient des sms de plus en plus courts, se limitant parfois à de simples points d'interrogations et à de l'inquiétude étant donné qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Santana poussa un soupir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle rappelle Quinn.

« On y est », annonça l'homme en blanc, lorsqu'il entra dans une chambre. « Vous devrez vous changer, déposer vos vêtements ici – il indiqua une armoire – et mettre ceux-ci à la place – il désigna une affreuse tunique verdâtre. Une infirmière passera bientôt ainsi que des médecins. Tenez vous tranquille en attendant. »

La brune acquiesça, et attendit qu'il sorte. Elle regarda avec horreur sa nouvelle tenue et se demanda encore pourquoi elle faisait tout ça. La jeune femme se changea rapidement et suivit les instructions. Elle résista à l'envie d'aller voir la bonde, mais elle ne savait pas précisément ou elle se trouvait. Il faudrait qu'elle le découvre rapidement.

Puis les médecins arrivèrent et elle passa une « batterie de tests », comme ils dirent. Elle ne les écoutait pas vraiment, et attendait seulement qu'ils s'en aillent, pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

Elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle les entendit parler d'une nouvelle admise, au troisième étage. Elle passait un IRM, et ils avaient oublié de débrancher le micro.

« Tu as vu la nouvelle patiente du troisième étage ? Une blonde, complètement folle ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas encore montée. Folle, dans quel sens ? »

« Elle arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi, comme quoi elle veut son super-héros personnel, et que les licornes l'attendent chez elle, qu'il faut qu'elle rentre vite. Elle a dit aussi qu'une sirène serait très en colère après elle si elle ne la voyait pas ce soir »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. Son innocence et sa naïveté étaient tellement touchantes, comme une lueur d'espoir dans un monde cruel.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis des médecins qui éclatèrent d'un rire aigu.

« Artie, t'es sérieux là ? Il faut vraiment que je la vois elle ! »

« Je t'assure Sugar, je ne rigole pas ! J'ai cru que j'allais l'envoyer en psy ! »

« Ne fais pas ça, laisse moi la voir d'abord ! »

Et ils partirent à nouveau dans une crise de rire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Santana.

Elle essaya de ne pas bouger, d'attendre que l'examen soit terminé, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

« Bougez le moins possible » se contenta de lui dire un des deux médecins.

« Hijo de... » commença Santana, mais ils avaient déjà repris leur conversation.

« Et c'est quoi sa chambre ? »

« B313, vas-y maintenant si tu veux, je peux finir l'examen seul »

« Merci Artie, je te revaudrais ça ! »

« Ah, et pendant que j'y suis... Essaye de lui faire croire que ses 'licornes' ont décidé qu'elle devait coucher avec moi, elle me plait bien et je... »

« Hijo de puta ! » hurla Santana en se tortillant pour se dégager de l'emprise de l'IRM et en sortir. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire retentir un son désagréablement strident dans la pièce.

« Melle Lopez, calmez-vous ! » couina le dénommé Artie, rappelant aussitôt sa collègue avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle.

Ils tripotèrent quelques boutons et le calme revint, mais pas chez Santana.

Elle était à présent debout, le regard lançant des éclairs de colère pure.

« Euh Sugar, appelle la sécurité... »

« Pas besoin », gronda la brune d'un ton glacial. « Ramenez-moi simplement dans ma chambre. »

Terrifiés, ils s'exécutèrent, tentant d'abord de lui prendre chacun un bras, puis se tenant à une distance respectable lorsqu'elle les regarda avec des yeux où brillait une promesse de mort s'ils la touchaient.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle se laissa retomber dans son lit, feignant d'être fatiguée et attendit qu'ils la laissent seule pour se redresser.

La blonde était dans la chambre B313. C'était un début. Il fallait qu'elle s'y rende avant que l'autre abruti ne la convainque de...

Santana frissonna de dégout en les imaginant tous les deux.

Elle se leva brusquement, et s'approcha doucement de la porte. Elle l'entrebâilla, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif dehors. Personne.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur, sans un bruit. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut un ascenseur au bout du couloir. La brune s'y faufila prestement et appuya sur le bouton.

La jeune femme eut peur qu'on ne la vit, et qu'on la ramène dans sa chambre, mais les médecins étaient tellement préoccupés par ce qu'ils faisaient que personne ne la remarqua.

Elle pénétra dans la cabine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et enfonça la touche indiquant '3'.

L'ascenseur descendit. Elle était donc plus haut – non, elle n'avait pas pris la peine auparavant de vérifier à quel étage elle se trouvait.

Le voyage dura quelques dizaines de secondes, puis elle fut lâchée dans le couloir.

Santana mit plusieurs longues minutes – tous les couloirs, toutes les portes, et tous les murs se ressemblaient ici c'était pas croyable ! – à trouver la chambre, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle arriva devant la B313 sans avoir croisé personne.

La porte étant tirée, elle toqua mais n'attendit pas de réponse et entra.

Un sourire encadrait de jolies mèches blondes se dessina devant ses yeux.

Et Santana abandonna toute la tension qui l'habitait en une unique larme qui roula le long de sa joue.

« Pourquoi mon super-héros pleure ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » s'inquiéta la blonde, visiblement inquiète.

La brune retint un rire, et, s'approchant de la jeune femme, l'enlaça tendrement.

« Non, non tu n'as rien fait de mal, rassure toi, c'est juste que je suis contente de te voir... »

« Tant mieux alors, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ».

Santana sourit à son tour.

« Je peux m'allonger avec toi ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Bien sur ! »

Elle prit aussitôt place aux cotés de la blonde et se serra contre elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais », dit soudainement la blonde, « j'aimerais pouvoir dire à Lord Tubbington qui m'a sauvé la vie quand il me le demandera ».

« Lord Tubbington ? »

« C'est mon chat, je vis avec lui, c'est plutôt sympa, mais des fois on se dispute et il s'enferme dans ma chambre et je suis obligée de dormir sur le canapé, mais il ne fait jamais ça méchamment ».

Santana scruta le regard de la belle blonde, pour y déceler une lueur d'ironie. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Elle la trouvait vraiment mignonne...

À cette pensée, elle rougit.

« Santana Lopez », dit-elle finalement, balayant son trouble. « Et toi ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Mon super-héros personnel ne le sait pas ? »

Elle semblait réellement déçue, et Santana refusait catégoriquement d'en être la cause.

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement en avant et avisa le bracelet médical qu'elle portait autour du poignet.

Brittany S. Pierce.

« Bien sur que si, Mlle Brittany Pierce, si je ne le savais pas, je ne serais pas un bon super-héros et le chef des super-héros me retirerait ton dossier ».

« Tu connais le chef des super-héros ? » questionna Brittany, les yeux écarquillés.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la brune, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« C'est top secret, tu comprends en tant que super-héros... »

« S'il te plait ! » supplia la blonde, « dis moi au moins à quoi il ressemble ! »

« Si tu es sage... »

Elle adopta subitement une expression sérieuse, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et arrêta de bouger.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Santana, détachant tous les mots sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ben je suis sage, ça se voit pas ? »

La brune éclata d'un rire clair.

« Pourquoi tu te moques de moi San ? »

Le cœur de la brune se réchauffa au surnom qu'elle lui avait naturellement donné.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, Britt, je te le promets ».

Britt. Elle l'avait appelé Britt.

Cette dernière se fendit d'un sourire, ce qui rassura la jeune femme.

« Alors pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Je rigole parce que... J'imagine la tête du chef des super-héros quand il va apprendre qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi connait son identité ! »

« Tu parles de qui ? »

« De toi bien sur ! »

Brittany rougit et baissa soudainement la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Britt ? » demanda Santana, craignant de l'avoir blessée.

« Rien, c'est juste que t'es la première à me dire que je suis intelligente... »

Elle passa ses bras autour du coup de la blonde et se colla encore un peu plus à elle, si c'était possible. Ce contact lui procurait un réconfort incroyable, et elle n'aurait brisé cette étreinte pour rien au monde.

« Alors tous les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont manqué... »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la blonde et celle ci retrouva un incroyable sourire.

« Alors, le chef des super-héros ? »

Santana fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Il est grand, mais pas trop non plus, il a les cheveux très courts, bruns, et porte tout le temps un masque qui lui cache les yeux, mais je crois qu'ils sont bleus, un peu comme les tiens. Non, en fait, aucun bleu ne peut être comme celui de tes yeux, tu as les yeux les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu... »

Brittany rougit aussitôt.

« Merci... »

Santana la gratifia d'un sourire et continua sur sa lancée.

« Il est gentil aussi, mais pas autant que moi, et puis lui, il s'occupe de dizaines de personnes en même temps, alors parfois, il délaisse un peu ceux dont il doit s'occuper... »

« Mais toi, tu ne me laisseras pas, hein San ? »

Délicatement, elle prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

« Non, je te promets, Brittany S. Pierce, que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Mince, je n'avais pas vu ce léger détail, voilà le VRAI chapitre ! (toutes mes excuses...)**

**Bon, d'abord, je tiens à déclarer publiquement -non parce qu'après je vais avoir des problèmes moi- que Prusse, tu as mon amitié éternelle, même si je sais que tu ne liras pas ce chapitre, donc que tu ne verras pas ce message ;) C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je le dis là -moi, lâche ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !**

**Donc, ensuite : **

**Disclaimer : Glee, ni aucun des personnages -ce qui, je sais Prusse, comprend également Santana- ne m'appartient. **

**Merci heyaland, j'ai des fans, ça change de Prusse !**

**Et Yoruichii, tu m'as donné une idée ! Je pense que Santana se fera un plaisir d'infliger ça à Artie ;)**

**Après, les homophobes qui passeraient par là, ben... Je ne veux pas être vulgaire et affoler mes lecteurs ;)**

**Ah et enfin, Prusse, parler de mon livre ici, c'est mal, tu me fais de la pub là ! **

**Et dernièrement, je poste le chapitre 3 maintenant -je dois avouer que je l'avais écrit quand j'ai posté le 2- parce que dans la semaine ça risque d'être hard pour moi de poster -youpi, vive les révisions de bac!- alors je ne voudrais pas mettre trop de temps. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 :

Elles passèrent la nuit ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Santana se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Elle en oublia ses problèmes avec Puck. Elle en oublia pourquoi elle était soudainement si douce.

Ce n'est qu'au matin, lorsque les médecins les découvrirent dans la chambre et s'indignèrent de les trouver ensemble qu'elle retrouva sa répartie naturelle.

« Il est ou le problème ? Le lit est assez grand pour deux, non ? Fallait pas en faire des si grands si vous ne vouliez pas que les gens dorment ensemble, bande de crétins ! »

Ils la dévisagèrent, choqués, et ce fut lorsque Brittany posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, intriguée par un tel comportement qu'elle se détendit. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, contrairement à sa peau qui se mit à la brûler sous le contact.

« Vous pouvez sortir », annonça l'un des deux hommes en blouse blanche.

Santana allait s'en aller sans demander son reste lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur son épaule. Elle frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut de dégout.

Le médecin la retenait fermement.

« Pas vous. Vous avez refusé de faire les examens hier, et vous vous êtes enfuis de votre chambre. Vous devez les repasser ».

La brune se dégagea prestement.

« Non mais c'est une blague là ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser votre copain le médecin pervers me remettre dans cette machine ? Je vais bien, très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord de Four Eyes pour sortir. Je fais ce que je veux, pigé ? » siffla t-elle.

« Elle a raison », renchérit Brittany, « c'est un super-héros, elle n'a pas besoin de vous ».

Santana se retourna vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle sortait ce genre de phrases... Elle rougit fortement à cette idée.

« San... Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Tu peux pas avoir de fièvre, hein, les super-héros ne sont pas malades, si ? »

La brune se força à penser à autre chose que cette délicieuse personne à coté d'elle qui était si touchante. Elle sentit progressivement le sang quitter ses joues.

« Non, je vais bien Britt, ne t'en fais pas ».

Celle-ci hocha la tête, rassurée, et se tourna vers les médecins, pour qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes.

Ils soupirèrent, certains de perdre le combat.

« Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Mais si jamais vous ressentez le moindre vertige ou si vous êtes fatigué, vous revenez immédiatement... Hé, vous m'écoutez ? »

Mais Santana et Brittany étaient parties en courant dès qu'il avait prononcé les deux premiers mots. Elles traversèrent le couloir, riant aux éclats, descendirent des escaliers, poussèrent des portes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient froid.

Ou plus précisément, qu'elles portaient toujours les tenues de l'hôpital.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de gêner Brittany, mais Santana se retrouva brusquement à tirer sur la blouse le plus bas qu'elle pouvait.

« Pourtant, tu es magnifique, tu devrais être fière de ton corps », dit naturellement Brittany en lui décochant un sourire éclatant.

La brune rougit et détourna le regard aussitôt. Depuis quand rougissait-elle à la moindre phrase d'une personne ? Elle était Santana Lopez, celle qui faisait rougir habituellement. Et voilà que cette inconnue... Enfin, celle à qui elle avait dit être son super-héros personnel la faisait rougir au moindre mot. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Et il lui faudrait du temps pour éclaircir cette situation.

Santana eut un timide sourire en retour, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais sauvé », dit brusquement la blonde.

Santana se figea un instant, mais trouva rapidement une échappatoire.

« On devrait rentrer d'abord. Me balader à moitié à poil dans la ville, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je fais ça chez moi ».

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mordit la lèvre, lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était au tour de la blonde de rougir. Elle se félicita intérieurement de lui faire autant d'effet.

La brune reprit naturellement le contrôle de la situation, et héla un taxi.

Une voiture s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard devant elles.

Santana ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Brittany.

« Euh, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes en... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le sang chaud était de retour.

« Un problème Bruce Willis ? Et non, je ne suis pas entrain de comparer son merveilleux corps au votre rachitique et dégoutant, mais vos cheveux. Enfin les quelques débris qui ont du faire la guerre pour être dans un état pareil. Je suis sur que vous avez du essayer toutes les lotions que vous avez du trouver, mais méfiez-vous, ça rend impuissant, même si je suis persuadée que ça ne serait pas une grosse perte ».

Le chauffeur de taxi la regarda, bouche bée. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, la brune poursuivie :

« Maintenant, encore un mot, et j'arrache un par un les poils de votre pitoyable corps pour vous en faire une perruque. Oh non, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'ai des images affreuses en tête maintenant ».

Elle lui tendit un billet et donna la destination.

« En route Homer Simpson ».

Il ne répondit pas et démarra.

Santana était fière d'elle. Elle espérait que sa répartie ne la quitterait jamais, c'était tellement jouissif ! Elle se sentit soudainement mal et remarqua que Brittany la fixait intensément.

« Britt, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça... »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

La brune se tourna vers elle, interloquée .

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'as agressé ce pauvre homme ? »

C'était pour ça ? Attendez, c'était une blague là, pas vrai ?

« Il allait nous... »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde était revenue à l'attaque.

« Non San, tu n'en sais rien. C'était méchant de ta part ».

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que le chauffeur de taxi les regardait dans le rétroviseur avec un sourire en coin.

« On t'a pas sonné abruti, regarde la route ! »

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait cessé le vouvoiement.

« Santana ! »

« Quoi ? »

Le ton virulent de la brune surprit Brittany. La brune vit les beaux yeux bleus se troubler à cause des larmes.

« Non, non, ne fais pas ça... »

Trop tard.

Une larme se détacha de ses cils et dégringola le long de sa joue, venant s'écraser sur la banquette du taxi.

« Brittany, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça... »

Elle suppliait maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Elle soupira intérieurement. 'Depuis quand' revenait trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps. Elle savait depuis quand. Depuis l'apparition de la blonde dans sa vie. Ou plutôt son apparition dans la vie de la blonde.

Les larmes coulaient à flot désormais.

Santana se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je suis désolée, Brittany, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la berçant.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du... »

Jamais Santana Lopez ne s'était excusée autant de fois en si peu de temps. Il faut dire que jamais Santana Lopez n'avait été blessé elle même quand elle faisait du mal à quelqu'un.

_Merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, _pensa t-elle.

Les larmes cessèrent, et Brittany renifla. Santana ne put s'empêcher de la trouver davantage sexy.

« On est arrivé », dit soudainement le chauffeur de taxi, craignant une nouvelle remarque de la Latina.

Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, et à sa plus grande surprise glissa même un 'merci' au chauffeur pour le trajet.

Elle sortit de la voiture, Brittany toujours dans ses bras et tapa rapidement le code de son immeuble.

Poussant la porte, elle attrapa brusquement la blonde par la taille pour la soutenir. Et aussi un peu pour la serrer davantage contre son corps, mais ça, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer.

Elles se glissèrent dans l'ascenseur, sans échanger aucune parole. Santana eut peur un instant que Brittany ne lui en veuille, mais lorsqu'elle se colla contre la poitrine de la brune, celle-ci eut la confirmation que ce n'était pas le cas, en même temps qu'une incroyable chaleur commençait à se répandre dans son bas-ventre.

Un léger bruit retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, brisant cet instant.

Santana se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, sortit une clé -sans se détacher de Brittany, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire- et l'introd...

Attendez, quelle clé ?

La brune se frappa le plat de la main contre le front.

Elle avait oublié ses affaires à l'hôpital.

ET MERDE.

Elle allait devoir parler de ça à quelqu'un...

Elle sortit son portable -aucun risque qu'elle l'oublie celui là, il était toujours planqué entre ses seins, dans son soutien-gorge- et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, et une voix féminine répondit, visiblement énervée :

« Tu ne changeras jamais Santana Lopez, tu feras toujours autant de plan foireux ! »

« Euh Q, écoute je sais que je... »

« Oh et tu le sais en plus ? Mais alors c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais ! Mais c'est quoi ton PROBLEME ? Tu sais les gens suicidaires trouvent généralement d'autres moyens d'en finir avec leur vie que de se jeter sur une voiture ! »

« Je... Quoi ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Je ne ferais jamais ça, je me manquerai trop ! »

« Oh, alors tu... »

Santana jubilait. Elle avait reprit le dessus.

« Et puis puisque tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, t'aurais pu venir me voir à l'hôpital... »

« Euh ouais je... »

« C'est bon pour cette fois. Mais j'ai un service à te demander »

Elle arrivait toujours à soumettre Quinn.

« Je t'écoute ».

« En fait je... Je suis coincée devant mon appartement... J'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec le double des clés »

« Mais qu'est ce que...? »

« C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerais »

Santana sentit Brittany remuer contre elle, et elle se releva, prenant le téléphone des mains de la brune, qui en resta ébahie.

« Bon je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais il fait froid dans le couloir en petite tenue, alors ça serait gentil d'ouvrir l'appartement de mon super-héros, histoire qu'on puisse se réchauffer ensemble »

Santana rougit violemment et reprit le portable des mains de la blonde en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Ben quoi... ? »

Elle secoua la tête et reprit Quinn. Mais son règne de soumission était fini.

« Oooooooh ! Ça explique tout... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'avais vu juste... Bon, je me dépêche, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid par ma faute... »

« Quinn ! »

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Santana se retourna vers Brittany, le regard furieux.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de... »

Mais la pureté des yeux de la blonde l'empêchèrent d'achever sa phrase.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda celle-ci, visiblement inquiète.

La brune sourit.

« Non, c'est juste que tu es... »

Elle était quoi ? Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti ça, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

_C'est pas possible, _pesta t-elle intérieurement.

« Je... »

Brittany semblait inquiète.

« San, ça va ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose maintenant qu'on a quitté l'hôpital »

« Oui, non, je... »

« Et bien oui, _San, _que se passe t-il, on aimerait savoir ? »

Quinn se tenait derrière elle, un sourire victorieux plaquait sur ses lèvres.

Cette vision sortit la brune de sa torpeur qui reprit contenance. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer une pic, Brittany fut plus rapide.

« Toi aussi t'es un super-héros ? Bien sur que oui, sinon, comment t'aurais fait pour venir si vite ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai rencontré deux super-héros ! »

Quinn la dévisagea en penchant légèrement la tête. Qu'est ce que cette blonde lui voulait ?

Santana, ne voulant pas dire qu'en réalité elle habitait seulement deux étages plus haut, ce qui expliquait sa rapidité, reprit la conversation.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas censée le savoir, alors il faut me promette que tu n'en parleras à personne, d'accord ? »

Brittany hocha vivement la tête.

« Bon, parfait ».

Elle se tourna vers Quinn, lui lançant un regard noir, qui la défiait d'intervenir sans son accord.

« Tu nous ouvres maintenant s'il te plait ? »

Son regard semblait dire 'Je-croyais-que-toi-et-Puck-n'étiez-plus-ensemble' mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Santana avait parfois des réactions étranges.

Quinn nota avec satisfaction le ton suppliant de son amie, mais sortit une clé de sa poche.

« Heureusement qu'on a fait faire un double »

Santana ne répondit pas, attendant seulement que la blonde lui permette de rentrer chez elle, enfin, ça ne l'était plus tout à fait, mais Puck travaillant toute la journée, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait quelques heures devant elle.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, elle poussa Brittany à l'intérieur de l'appartement, prit la clé des mains et de son amie et referma derrière elle.

« Santana, je rêve là ! » cria Quinn, furieuse d'être enfermée dehors.

« Non, désolée Q, mais je t'appelle tout à l'heure, promis ! »

Elle grommela quelques mots que Santana n'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était passer une tenue décente et se reposer.

Brittany la regarda, en souriant.

« Euh, » bredouilla la brune soudainement mal-à-l'aise, « tu veux que je te passe des vêtements à moi ? » proposa t-elle.

La blonde acquiesça, visiblement ravie.

Santana partit dans sa chambre et fouilla dans la commode. Elle en sortit deux jeans, et deux t-shirt, un rouge et un bleu clair.

« Tu veux lequel ? »

Brittany prit le plus clair et un pantalon.

La brune s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle allait se changer dans la salle de bains pour la laisser tranquille, lorsque Brittany retira brusquement la blouse.

Ce n'est pas tant le geste qui surprit Santana, mais plutôt qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

Vraiment rien.

« Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements », se contenta t-elle de dire, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre rien qu'en le disant.

Brittany leva les yeux vers elle.

« Non, je n'ai jamais compris comment ça marchait, alors après m'être retrouvée avec un soutien-gorge sur la tête et que tout le monde se soit moqué de moi, j'ai arrêté d'en mettre », se contenta t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Santana était ébahie. Personne ne lui avait jamais... appris ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si on apprenait ce genre de choses, ça se faisait naturellement... Non ?

Figée, elle se contenta de fixer le corps parfait de la blonde. Il était fin, incroyablement sculpté, particulièrement bien proportionné, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer, et elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir gouter à cette peau, ici et maintenant. Elle rougit brusquement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a San, tu n'as jamais vu une fille nue ? »

Santana se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Si, des filles nues, elle en avait vu, et un paquet, dans à peu près toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à admirer un corps. Elle s'en servait généralement comme d'un objet pouvant assouvir ses désirs, rien de plus. Là, un sentiment nouveau était en train de naitre en elle, à la vue de cette peau clair et délicate. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps, et une agréable chaleur s'activa dans son bas-ventre.

« San, est que ça va ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes de respirer ? Tu ne sais pas que si on ne respire pas, on meurt ? »

Brittany semblait visiblement inquiète, et à ses mots, Santana réagit et sortit de ses pensées. Et quelles pensées... !

« Je... Si... C'est juste que... Euh... »

Elle était tout simplement incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

« On devrait peut-être retourner à l'hôpital si tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Elle pensa subitement au médecin qui avait parlé de Brittany en disant que... Sa fureur naquit en une fraction de seconde.

« Non ! », puis devant l'expression presque terrorisée de son amie, « Je vais très bien, je... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien à vrai dire ».

« Tant mieux ! »

Elles sourirent, et éclatèrent brusquement de rire. C'est les larmes aux yeux après avoir tant ri que Brittany avisa la pendule en face d'elle.

« Mince, je suis en retard ! »

Elle enfila prestement les vêtements de la brune.

Le sourire de Santana se figea à ses mots.

« En retard, pour... ? »

« Un rendez-vous », répondit-elle, tout sourire.

La brune se crispa. C'était logique, comment avait-elle pu croire que...

« Avec le médecin de l'hôpital, il est plutôt mignon et il m'a invité à déjeuner, alors j'ai dit oui ! »

Santana avait l'impression qu'on avait arraché son cœur de sa poitrine et qu'on s'amusait maintenant à le piétiner cruellement devant elle.

Elle était arrivée trop tard. Cet Artie l'avait devancé, et maintenant, il avait rendez-vous avec elle.

La brune aurait aimé crier, mais Brittany s'approcha d'elle, et elle retint sa respiration. Elle passa à coté et attrapa un stylo.

« Tiens, appelle moi », lui dit-elle en lui griffonnant son numéro de téléphone sur la paume gauche.

Elle planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue et s'en alla, laissant Santana plus triste et seule que jamais.

_Et merde, _pensa t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! ( J'ai finalement mis moins de temps que prévu ! )**

**Disclaimer : Glee, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas pour Santana... **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Après le départ de Brittany, Santana avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de bouger. Elle avait cru, elle avait cru... Elle avait cru inutilement, comme d'habitude. La rage s'empara d'elle, et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Elle était Santana Lopez. Et cela voulait dire que rien ne l'atteignait, jamais. Cette blonde n'allait certainement pas être une exception.

Rageant de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, elle partit dans la salle de bain et frotta nerveusement avec du savon le numéro que Brittany avait écrit sur sa paume.

Sa main était maintenant rouge tellement elle avait frotté, et elle s'était même arrachée la peau. La Latina s'en moquait royalement. Et puis un pincement au cœur se fit sentir quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pourrait _jamais _plus contacter Brittany.

Elle chassa le désagréable sentiment de déception que la blonde ressentirait quand elle le saurait, et alla chercher son téléphone portable.

La brune chercha rapidement dans ses contacts et sélectionna un numéro.

L'interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

« Chez toi, dans cinq minutes ».

Et elle raccrocha.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le sexe pour oublier ses problèmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit de chez son amant des mauvais jours. Il était gay, elle était gay, et bien qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucune attirance l'un pour l'autre, ils baisaient souvent ensemble. Car non, Santana n'aurait pas pu dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était bien plus bestial que ça. Ils étaient leur plan cul de secours, et faisaient partis des rares personnes au courant de leur homosexualité mutuelle. Et si Puck venait à apprendre qu'elle ne couchait pas qu'avec des filles en dehors de lui, il aurait une raison supplémentaire de la quitter.

Santana se sentait plus calme, mais avait la désagréable sensation d'être souillée. Elle s'était envoyée en l'air des centaines de fois avec son amant, quand elle se disputait avec Puck, les fois ou ils rompaient avant de se remettre ensemble, quand elle avait trop bu, et quand elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Mais jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation d'être sale à ce point -pourtant ils avaient pris une douche, douche dans laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas privés de s'envoyer en l'air à nouveau-, et alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue pour quitter le lieu de ce qu'elle qualifiait de crime, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner sur ses chaussures -elles étaient nouvelles, ça aurait vraiment été dommage de les salir.

Prise de fatigue, elle s'assit un peu plus loin, sur le trottoir.

Santana sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Allo ? » dit une petite voix à l'autre bout.

« Q... Viens me chercher... Me sens pas bien... »

« S ? Ou es tu ? »

« Je... »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ou elle était. Quinn saurait. Elle savait toujours tout. Et c'est à cette pensée qu'elle se décida à lui dire. Puisqu'elle savait toujours tout, cette histoire se saurait de toute manière.

« Dans le nouveau quartier, 5... »

« T'es chez les Anderson ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là bas S ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« Comment tu sais ou est ce que les Anderson habitent ? »

« Je... Euh ce n'est pas important ».

« Alors ce n'est pas important non plus que tu saches pourquoi je suis ici... »

Elle retint un haut le cœur. Elle n'était _vraiment _pas bien.

« Est ce que tu peux juste venir s'il te plait, je vais... »

Et elle vomit. Encore.

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone et s'affala au sol. La tête lui tournait, elle sentait la sueur perler dans son dos.

Santana espérait seulement que Quinn ferait vite lorsqu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une vive lumière lui brula les pupilles lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la forçant à les refermer aussitôt.

La brune tenta de parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à marmonner, sa bouche étant trop pâteuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là ».

Elle essaya de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix, mais sa tête la faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle reconnut tout de même Quinn.

« Bon, je sais que tu ne peux pas parler, alors je vais en profiter. Inutile de ne pas te demander de m'interrompre ».

Santana aurait voulu se lever, et s'enfuir. Elle savait ce que Quinn s'apprêtait à lui dire, et elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

« Il faut que tu dises à tes parents que tu es lesbienne. Tu as 23 ans S, tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment. Il faut que tu quittes Puck. Définitivement. L'argument est le même que précédemment, tu ne peux pas fuir. Assume-toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'envoyer en l'air avec Anderson. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais à quel point tu aimes le sexe et que c'est la seule chose que tu veux quand tu es en colère. Puck travaillant, tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'options. Blaine est gay, je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu avoir envie de le faire, mais il faut que tu arrêtes. En plus, il est avec Kurt, c'est mal ce que vous faites ».

La blonde s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration.

Santana attendit la suite, le souffle bloqué, mais rien ne vint. Elle avait finit.

« Je... C'est pas... Blaine... »

« Hein ? Je ne te comprends pas »

Santana se força à avaler sa salive, et réclama de l'eau. Quinn lui en apporta tout de suite.

La brune se redressa difficilement dans le lit. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était chez Quinn, cette dernière étant assise sur une chaise à ses côtés. La Latina laissa passer plusieurs minutes, le temps de se reprendre.

« C'est ton lit ? J'espère que t'as changé les draps avant de m'y mettre... »

Quinn sourit.

« J'en conclus que tu vas mieux »

« Ouais... Enfin... Tu sais, c'est pas Blaine »

« Mais c'était bien les Anderson, non ?

Santana toussa violemment, et le mal de tête la reprit.

« C'est avec Cooper que je couche »

« Le frère hétéro de Blaine ? »

« Non, le frère _gay _de Blaine. T'as vu ses cheveux ? Personne n'est hétéro avec des cheveux pareils »

« Et tu... tu couches avec un gay ? »

« De la même manière qu'il couche avec une lesbienne, oui... »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

Santana poussa un soupir.

« Tu as donné la réponse. Parce que j'aime le sexe et que ça me défoule ».

Elle laissa passer plusieurs dizaines de secondes et rebut de l'eau.

« Mais... Est ce que Blaine est au courant ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, il ne sait même pas que son frère est du même bord que lui. J'imagine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. T'imagines la tension sexuelle que ça créerait entre eux ? Tu crois qu'ils pourraient avoir envie de... Oh non, j'ai envie de vomir là »

« Santana, t'es pas croyable »

Elle s'enfonça contre le dossier du lit et poussa un soupir.

« Et tu couches aussi avec cette fille que t'as ramené chez toi ? Qui soit dit en passant n'est plus ton chez toi ? »

« Non ! Elle, c'est... En sortant de l'hôpital on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne s'était pas changé, je l'ai amené chez moi pour lui filer des fringues, rien de plus »

« Oh, alors tu ne vas pas revoir Brittany ? »

« Comment tu connais son nom ? »

Quinn lui lança un sourire presque sadique. Elle préparait quelque chose. Ou du moins, elle savait quelque chose.

« Tu marmonnes des trucs vraiment intéressant dans ton sommeil... »

Santana écarquilla les yeux.

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Rassure-toi, tu ne murmure que son prénom... Pour l'instant »

Elle la foudroya du regard.

« Reconnais que... »

« La ferme Quinn ! »

« Oh, la tigresse est de retour. Fais gaffe, tu m'exciterais presque »

« Presque. Je sais, t'es plutôt attirée par les hobbits toi, pas vrai ? »

Quinn pâlit furieusement.

« Qu'est ce que Rachel vient faire dans la conversation ? »

« Je... Euh non, je parlais de Sam. Il sort tout le temps des répliques de film, je suppose qu'il a du citer le Seigneur des Anneaux... Non ? »

De blanc, son amie passa à rouge tomate.

« Oui, euh, bien sur, non, il ne l'a jamais fait, je ne crois pas, je n'ai jamais fait attention, tu sais, ses films, c'est pas mon genre, et tu vois, on n'a pas toujours les mêmes gouts, alors je suppose que j'ai pu louper, pas par manque d'intérêt, mais voilà, juste que... »

« Doucement Q, d'accord, ça va j'ai compris ! »

Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts mais ne répondit pas.

« Mais pourquoi tu... »

« Le sujet est clos S ! »

Elle aurait remballé n'importe qui d'autre, mais le comportement de Quinn était trop étrange pour qu'elle ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, et foi de Santana Lopez, elle découvrirait pourquoi cette histoire troublait Quinn.

« Maintenant... Repose toi »

Sur ce, elle se leva précipitamment, et quitta la chambre en refermant sèchement la porte, ce qui en disait long sur sa nervosité.

Santana se laissa glisser sur les draps et ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, s'enfonçant dans un sommeil profond malgré les centaines de question qui vagabondaient dans son esprit.

Elle avait passé quatre jours chez Quinn, avant de pouvoir se lever sans que la pièce ne se mette à tourner. Après l'avoir remercié, elle décida de quitter son appartement, malgré l'insistance de son amie pour qu'elle vive chez elle encore quelques temps. Elle avait suffisamment dépendu d'elle et de sa bouche de truite de petit copain. Phrase qu'elle avait prononcé mot pour mot.

Elle quitta l'immeuble et s'arrêta un instant dans la rue. Ou aller maintenant ?

Pas de maison. Pas de travail dans lequel se réfugier puisqu'elle avait été viré quelques jours avant de rencontrer Brittany, et que pour l'instant elle continuait à toucher des indemnités.

Brittany...

Elle regarda sa main, là ou elle avait frotté pour effacer le numéro de téléphone. Une légère croute s'était formée à l'endroit ou la peau avait été arrachée.

La brune se mordit la lèvre.

Avait-elle bien agi ?

Après tout, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait rencontré une fille sympa, un jour ou elle se sentait suffisamment de bonne humeur pour sauver la vie à quelqu'un.

Fin de l'histoire.

Parce que Santana Lopez n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux, pour personne, et cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Pour se sortir Brittany de la tête, elle décida d'appeler Puck. C'était contre ce que Quinn lui avait dit, mais depuis quand écoutait-elle ce qu'on lui disait ?

Il mit du temps à répondre, mais décrocha finalement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Santana du se retenir de ne pas lui raccrocher au nez. Elle détestait ce ton qu'il employait quand il savait qu'il la tenait.

« Puck, je... »

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Elle se força.

« Je suis désolée. Je... Je n'aurais pas du te tromper »

« C'est pas la première fois ».

Son ton était froid. Elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre.

« Je... En fait, je pensais à toi pendant que je couchais avec... elle »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? »

Elle n'en revenait pas sa chance, c'était bien la première fois qu'il cédait si facilement.

« Mais seulement à une condition »

Elle aurait pourtant du s'en douter.

« Je t'écoute »

Elle entendit le sourire qui tordit sa bouche en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots :

« La prochaine fois que tu veux me tromper avec une fille, tu m'appelles, histoire que moi aussi j'en profite ! »

« Puck, t'es vraiment... ! »

« Je te vois ce soir à l'appart, j'ai du boulot »

Il raccrocha.

Santana poussa un hurlement de rage. Elle détestait perdre les duels avec Puck. Il pensait pouvoir la dominer dans toutes les situations après, et elle était obligée de redoubler d'efforts pour lui démontrer le contraire.

Et maintenant, elle avait une journée à tuer puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas de clé, et que si elle demandait à nouveau à Quinn de lui ouvrir, elle se douterait qu'elle s'était remise avec Puck.

Elle se retint d'aller voir Cooper. On était samedi aujourd'hui, et elle n'était pas sur que Blaine travaille. Il était quelque chose comme vendeur, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté quand Cooper le lui avait dit.

La journée promettait d'être...

Il était vingt heure passé lorsque Santana rentra chez elle. Elle avait passé la journée à trainer, dans les rues comme dans les bars. Sa vie était à un point ou plus rien ne l'attirait. Elle avait besoin de changement, de piment, et ce n'était certainement pas Puck avec ses remarques sur son retard et un plan à trois qui allait changer son quotidien.

« Ou tu étais ? »

« Pas important », se contenta de répondre la brune en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Pas important ? Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu t'éclatais au pieu avec une meuf ! »

Santana ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la force de se battre. Et ne répondit donc pas à la provocation. Puck essayait de la pousser à bout, et s'il y parvenait, elle se ferait sans doute jeter dehors à nouveau. C'était un petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux quand Santana avait commencé à le tromper -avec des filles. Il lui criait dessus, et si Santana répliquait trop, il la virait de l'appartement. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit ou aller, il avait pris un malin plaisir à réitérer l'expérience, la brune revenant toujours, de toute manière.

Alors, encore une fois ce soir, elle accepta les remarques et les critiques de Puck. Il lui arrivait même de la frapper, lui occasionnant quelques bleus. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, ayant trop honte. Et puis, ce n'était pas régulier. Et elle n'avait qu'à pas le tromper aussi souvent.

Elle était tellement différente au lycée, elle le remballait constamment, et il ne comprenait bien souvent pas pourquoi. Mais en grandissant, elle s'était laissée marcher sur les pieds par cet imbécile. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser s'imposer de la sorte ? Elle était toujours autant intraitable avec Quinn, et les inconnus -comme ce chauffeur de taxi- alors pourquoi Puck était passé sous les barrières qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à ériger ?

Elle avait presque honte de se laisser faire, alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir conseillé au coach de l'équipe de football du lycée de quitter l'homme qui la frappait.

La brune partit se coucher le cœur lourd, essayant le plus possible de s'éloigner du corps sale et transpirant de Puck, qui, heureusement pour elle ne parut pas le remarquer.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Brittany, et elle s'endormit, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

**Reviews please :D**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'étonne moi même, je bats des records de temps d'écriture ! Bon peut-être aussi sans doute parce que réviser me branche moyen et que je préfère me concentrer sur ma fic !**

**Merci pour reviews, ça fait plaisir :D – Hein ? Vous entendre me dire que vous me détestez pour ce que je fais à Santana me fait plaisir ? Ouaaaaaaais → non non, l'auteur n'est pas folle ! - **

**Ah, et sinon, bonne lecture ) **

Lorsque Santana s'éveilla ce matin là, son masque d'indifférence avait repris sa place. Elle n'entendit pas les remarques de Puck, et fit exprès de trainer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas avoir à lui dire au revoir. Plus elle l'évitait, mieux elle se porterait.

La brune prit un rapide petit déjeuner, et sentant qu'elle commençait à suffoquer, enfila un short, un t-shirt et sortit.

Si elle avait regardé par la fenêtre, elle aurait remarqué qu'il pleuvait.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les premières gouttes, elle ne prit pas la peine de remonter. Elle se souvint de paroles de chansons qu'elle chantait, parfois, quand elle était seule, pour se remonter le moral...

_I wish today it will rain all day, maybe that will kinda make the pain go away._

Elle héla un taxi qui l'amena au centre commercial le plus proche. Après le sexe, ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien était le shopping.

Elle traina dans les boutiques, acheta une robe rouge qui mettait son teint en valeur et une paire de chaussures pour aller avec -bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore à quelle occasion les porter, elle trouverait bien.

Le midi, elle déjeuna dans un Starbuck, et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, apaisée, lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

Santana se figea.

« San ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant, le corps tendu, repoussant ardemment dans un coin de sa tête la voix qu'elle entendait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la blonde.

« Hé San, ne pars pas ! »

Elle allait se mettre à courir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, douce mais ferme.

« Ne me fuis pas »

Le ton n'était pas sec, mais pas des plus doux non plus.

La brune, inspirant fortement, se tourna vers Brittany.

« Oh, salut »

Elle trouva sa réponse ridicule, mais ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé »

La brune détourna le regard.

« Ouais, euh, écoute j'ai pas trop eu le temps, tu vois... »

« Problèmes de super-héros ? »

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas appelé parce que tu avais des problèmes de super-héros ? »

Santana déglutit avant de répondre :

« Non »

« Oh, d'accord »

La blonde semblait déçue.

« Et un film ce soir, chez moi ça te tente ? »

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça... _pensa Santana.

« Je ne peux pas, je euh... Je vois des amis ce soir », bredouilla t-elle pour tenter de se convaincre de son mensonge, puis plus sure d'elle, « et c'est pas une bonne idée qu'on se voit de toute maniè vois, le chef des super-héros l'a appris, et... Ça ne lui a pas plu »

C'était le pire mensonge -et le plus débile et improbable- qu'elle n'ait jamais dit. Ça ne marcherait jamais...

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis »

Son ton était devenu froid.

« Ouais, euh... »

Brittany avait déjà tourné les talons, et s'en allait.

Elle aurait pu, elle aurait _du _la retenir.

Au lieu de ça, Santana la laissa s'en aller, incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Q.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Wouah, Santana, euh ça va ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait posé une question, et serait la première à avoir la réponse. Quinn le savait.

« Euh en fait avec Sam on sort ce soir, on voudrait savoir si tu... »

« Tu me vois vraiment tenir la chandelle entre Justin Bieber et une pseudo hétéro enceinte qui doute maintenant de son orientation sexuelle ? »

« Ok, alors non ça ne va pas. Et je ne relèverais pas pour Sam... Mais t'as pas le droit de dire ça. Je t'ai laissé être ce que tu voulais être »

« Tu veux dire que tu... ? »

« Chez moi, vingt heures. Soit pas en retard »

Elle raccrocha.

Quinn avait vraiment un comportement étrange. Serait-il vraiment possible que... ? Non, elle était avec Sam, et qui plus est enceinte, elle la taquinait juste... À moins que... Elle verrait bien avec elle ce soir.

Un léger sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Maintenant, elle avait trouvé une occasion pour porter ses achats du jour.

La Latina était de retour.

Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'elle percuta quelque chose qui l'a fit tomber à la renverse.

« Oh, pardon je... »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas faire attention ! »

Elle se releva, refusant la main qu'on lui tendait et leva les yeux vers... Une épaule. Elle dut incliner la tête pour le voir en entier.

« Mais t'es quoi toi ? Le fils de King Kong et Godzilla ? C'est pas humain d'être aussi grand ! »

Il la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche, bloquée sur une phrase qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

« Et puis qu'est ce que t'as à me fixer la bouche ouverte ? Tu t'es pris pour un poisson rouge ? Allez, dégage de mon chemin Hagrid ! »

« Santana, c'est... C'est Finn ! »

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ah, mais t'es pas mort toi ? »

« Non, je... J'accompagnais Rachel et... »

« Ouais bon écoute je m'en fous, compris Hulk ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole »

Elle le dépassa en le bousculant, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Oui, la Latina était de retour.

Elle sonna chez Quinn à vingt heures sept -uniquement parce que la blonde lui avait défendu d'être en retard.

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte, un commentaire acerbe sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de Santana.

« On va... Juste au bar ? »

Son affirmation était devenue une question sous la surprise.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Santana avec un sourire que Quinn connaissait bien.

« Tu fais une connerie là, S »

Le masque de la brune se fissura un instant puis elle se reprit.

« Non, je m'amuse, autant que je peux, avant de finir engrossée par un mec avec une bouche qui pourrait -j'en suis sûre- avaler un bébé _entier _»

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Santana » souffla Sam en apparaissant à la porte.

« Oh, tu es là ? »

Son sourire devint carnassier.

« Allons-y alors ».

Ce soir, elle avait décidé d'oublier. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

Après s'envoyer en l'air, bien sur.

Le bar qu'ils avaient choisi était juste en bas de leur immeuble, et ils y allaient souvent -plus souvent que Santana ne se l'avouait, parce que ça impliquer le fait qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec des gens autres qu'elle même.

Ils poussèrent la porte, et le serveur leur lança un grand sourire en les voyant.

« La même chose, je suppose ? »

« Non », répondit Santana, ce qui lui valut des regards étonnés de Quinn et Sam.

« S... »

« Un orgasme, s'il vous plait »

Le barman la dévisagea un instant.

« Et la même chose pour le cocktail », ajouta t-elle avant de lui glisser un clin d'oeil et un sourire éclatant.

« Santana... »

« Écoute Q, je suis venue parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser, ok ? Alors laisse-moi m'amuser »

« Et Puck est au courant ? »

Son sang se glaça et elle grimaça en se tournant vers son amie.

« Comment est ce que tu... »

« Sam. Tu as probablement oublié qu'ils sont assez proches. Puck a été ravi d'apprendre à son voisin du dessous qu'il avait de nouveau réussi à mettre Santana Lopez dans son lit. La si forte, effrontée et farouche Santana Lopez »

La brune s'approcha brusquement de Quinn et lui enserra le poignet, la forçant à se pencher vers elle pour l'écouter.

« Maintenant tu la fermes ou je te brise le poignet ! »

Sa voix s'était faite sifflante, mais ça ne découragea pas la blonde, qui malgré la douleur que lui provoquait Santana, eut un rictus en lui répondant :

« C'est ce que Puck te dit avant de te jeter dans son lit ? »

Santana lâcha aussitôt la blonde.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de manifester sa surprise.

La Latina lui flanqua une gifle sonore qui tout de suite après, laissait une trace nettement visible.

Quinn allait se jeter sur elle lorsque Sam intervint :

« Santana, non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« C'est ta copine ! D'ailleurs tu devrais faire gaffe qu'elle aille pas voir ailleurs, il semble qu'il n'y ait pas que moi qui soit attirée par les femmes ! »

« T'es lesbienne ? »

Santana se maudit intérieurement. Bien sur que Sam ne le savait pas, parce que Quinn avait toujours respecté son désir de silence...

Cette dernière la regardait maintenant avec une lueur de haine dans le regard.

La Latina tourna les talons, s'en se préoccuper davantage de la situation, les laissant tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour passer une bonne soirée. Elle était Santana Lopez, et pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et qui elle voulait.

Elle s'assit au bar, et prit le premier verre qui passa à sa portée.

« Hé, c'est à moi ! » râla une voix désagréable.

La brune le bu d'une traite.

« Maintenant c'est à moi, et si t'as un problème, je te fais manger tes dents une par une, c'est clair ? Alors tu dégages de mon champ de vision l'abruti ! Va frotter ton corps sale et puant à un des thons qui sont de sortis ce soir ! »

Il ne répondit pas, pétrifié, et agacée, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

La musique -du Shakira- lui permettait de bouger son corps à une allure folle. La danse, ainsi que le chant, avaient le don de la faire se sentir bien, presque aussi bien que le sexe.

Et c'était aussi dans ce genre d'endroit qu'elle pouvait aisément combiner les deux.

Rapidement, des hommes vinrent graviter autour d'elle, lui tirant un sourire de satisfaction. C'était toujours comme ça. Les regards se posaient constamment sur elle, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou bien ou elle était. Elle repoussa ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à suivre ses mouvements, et il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un, collé contre elle.

Il ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.

Brusquement, elle l'entraina hors de la piste et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Ravi de ce changement de situation, il se laissa faire.

Santana le plaqua contre le mur, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle ne lui demanda même pas la permission, et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Mais ça n'avait rien de sensuel.

Elle sentit son excitation à travers son pantalon et le maintint en place d'une main ferme contre son entre-jambe. Il gémit brièvement.

Leur étreinte se fit plus violente, et leur baiser plus ardent.

Prestement, Santana défit la braguette de l'inconnu, et lui baissa le jean. Sa main commença lentement à le caresser, et elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Elle releva sa robe de sa main libre.

« Oh, ton ami à l'air... charmant »

Relâchant son vêtement et retirant sa main, Santana se tourna vers la voix.

« Brittany, non, c'est... »

« Laisse tomber, ok ? »

Santana pesta.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Brittany s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour à ces mots.

« Pas ce que je crois ? Alors, tu n'allais pas t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? »

La brune afficha un sourire suffisant.

« Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire avec qui je couche ? »

Elle eut un regard triste.

« Ça ne me fait... rien. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente »

Le sourire de Santana retomba.

« Tu vois », poursuivit la blonde, « tu sais que j'ai raison »

Une timide voix se fit entendre.

« Et moi euh je fais quoi ? »

Santana se retourna et foudroya du regard l'abruti toujours collé contre le mur des toilettes.

« Toi tu dégages, allez vire de là ! »

Il la regarda, presque choqué.

« Mais... Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

« Tu te finiras tout seul, t'es un grand garçon non ? »

Il remonta son pantalon, furieux.

« Il peut rester, je m'en vais »

« Non ! Il dégage, et tu restes. Il faut qu'on parle »

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? »

En revanche l'autre ne broncha pas et partit en courant.

Le masque de Santana tomba.

« Brittany, écoutes... »

« Non, toi écoute. Tu as raison, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Mais tu sais, après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, je croyais... J'aurais cru que l'on aurait pu devenir amies, et tu vois, ça m'aurait vraiment plus. Mais les amies ne se mentent pas, et toi tu ne fais que ça »

Le sang de Santana se glaça. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les choses tourneraient ainsi, et surtout, elle n'avait pas prévu que ses mots la toucheraient autant.

« Une chance »

Brittany la scruta, indécise.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je sais que je suis une mauvaise personne. Je sais... Je sais tout ça. Mais...Laisse moi juste une autre chance. S'il te plait »

La blonde en face d'elle fit la moue, et Santana se raidit.

Puis, la sentence tomba.

« Très bien, alors demain, 12h chez moi ? On déjeunera ensemble. Tu n'as pas le choix, et tu sais quoi ? Je me moque de ce qu'en pense le chef des super-héros »

Santana sourit.

Elle avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. Et ne comptait surtout pas la laisser passer.

Brittany lui décocha un léger sourire et tourna les talons.

« Brittany ! »

Son ton la surprit. Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle autant ?

« Hum ? », dit la blonde en se retournant.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ou tu habitais... »

Elle se tourna, et la brune avisa que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

Brittany sortit une carte de la poche de son jean et la lui tendit.

« J'espère que tu ne la perdras pas, comme mon numéro... »

La gorge de Santana se bloqua. Elle espérait que la blonde n'apprendrait jamais qu'elle l'avait effacé volontairement.

Et puis elle réalisa.

« Tu... tu as une carte ? Mais c'est quoi ton boulot ? »

Brittany éclata d'un rire clair et enfantin, fit un signe de la main à Santana, et s'en alla.

Un sourire niais se peignit sur les lèvres de la brune, qui retomba lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel la mettait Brittany avec ce simple rire.

Et puis elle se souvint de sa dispute avec Quinn, et il disparut complètement. Il faudrait qu'elle règle ça aussi.

**Reviews ? ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des commentaires, ça fait plaaaaaaaaisir ! :D **

**Junkie-Coffee : Désolée, mais pas de Quinntana dans ce chapitre, je te laisse donc encore le suspense quant à leur réconciliation (ou pas) :P**

**Et bien sur, bonne lecture les amis !**

Chapitre 6 :

Il était près de 4h du matin quand Santana était rentrée chez elle. Le rire que Brittany avait émis en la quittant avait fait vibrer en la brune quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, et elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Aussi, pour se changer les idées, elle avait trainé en ville, avant finalement de rentrer. Puck était endormi. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était rentrée si tard.

Elle se coucha, tout habillée à ses côtés.

Quand il s'était levé, elle n'avait pas bronché. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil, mais si Puck le savait, il voudrait qu'elle raconte sa soirée. Chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire.

Il était près de 8h lorsqu'il quitta les lieux.

Santana se leva, et passa sous la douche après s'être prestement déshabillée. L'eau chaude la détendit. La brune resta une grosse demie-heure sous le jet brulant, essayant de se vider la tête.

N'ayant pas faim, elle enfila simplement un jean, des mocassins et un t-shirt, avant de regarder l'heure. 9h.

Elle sentit un coup de fatigue s'emparer d'elle, mais elle le chassa.

La brune retrouva la carte au milieu de ses affaires et remarqua l'adresse. Brittany habitait tout près.

En revanche, son métier n'était pas précisé. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Santana tourna et retourna dans son appartement, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à son portable. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Quinn depuis l'incident de la veille. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Non, elle l'avait bien cherché. D'ou se permettait-elle de lui parler de la sorte ?

La colère remontant au sein de la brune, elle décida de quitter l'appartement. Tant pis si Brittany dormait encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

L'ascenseur l'amena au rez-de-chaussée en quelques dizaines de secondes. Elle franchit les portes, et héla un taxi.

La voiture s'arrêta et elle ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

Peu désireuse de parler, elle se contenta de montrer la carte que Brittany lui avait donné au chauffeur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Par chance, un vieil homme sortait au moment ou elle arrivait. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement avant qu'il ne laisse le battant se refermer.

Elle avisa la carte.

Cinquième étage, appartement B54.

Qui mettait précisément ses coordonnées sur sa carte professionnelle ?

Seulement Brittany, sans doute. Santana eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Elle était si différente de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait...

Le bruit de l'ascenseur la tira de ses pensées.

9h45. Bon.

L'appartement B54 était situé tout au bout du couloir.

Tendue pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle toqua faiblement contre la porte.

Un « J'arrive ! » retentit à l'intérieur du studio, et Santana retint brusquement sa respiration.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la blonde lorsqu'elle vit Santana, rapidement chassé par un voile d'inquiétude.

« Mince, j'ai encore eu un problème de décalage d'heures, et maintenant, je suis en retard... »

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Non, rassure-toi, c'est moi qui suis en avance »

Brittany leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oh ! Tant mieux alors »

Santana avisa la tenue de la blonde. Si on pouvait appeler ça une tenue. En réalité, c'était uniquement une serviette de bain enroulée autour de son corps humide. Elle sortait tout juste de la douche. La respiration de la brune se bloqua. Le corps devant elle la fascinait. Il était si parfait, semblait si accessible et intouchable à la fois que Santana sentit un feu naitre au creux de ses reins.

Le désir, elle connaissait, même si les gars et filles avec qui elle avait couché ne lui avaient jamais fait atteindre l'orgasme. Là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas que du désir. Elle avait envie de plus que du corps de la jolie blonde. Oh bien sur, elle en avait envie. Son physique était tout simplement parfait, tout le monde avait forcément eu envie d'elle un jour ou l'autre ! Mais elle était prête à faire plus.

Elle fixait toujours la blonde lorsque celle-ci sembla le remarquer.

« Heu, San, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? », demanda t-elle, visiblement gênée.

« Je... Euh...J'aime bien ta serviette »

J'aime bien ta serviette ? Plus stupide tu meurs ! Surtout que les dessins représentaient la Petite Sirène, non elle n'aimait pas sa serviette ! Enfin, elle l'a trouvé en accord totale avec la personnalité décalée de la blonde et... Santana pesta intérieurement. Il fallait, non, elle _devait _arrêter de se prendre la tête !

« Oh, merci, c'est ma préférée ! »

Santana esquissa un sourire, sans pour autant reprendre totalement contenance.

« Tu veux entrer ? » demanda Brittany en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le cadre de la porte.

La brune la trouva incroyablement sexy dans cette position, et rosit à cette idée.

« Euh, ouais je... Enfin, si je te dérange pas... »

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

Santana sourit, et entra dans l'appartement.

Il était relativement spacieux, l'entrée débouchant dans un grand salon. À gauche, une cuisine avec un bar occupaient l'espace. Au fond à droite, une autre porte devait donner sur la chambre, parce que ce fut dans cette pièce que Brittany disparut pour aller enfiler des vêtements, laissant Santana seule dans le salon.

Au centre, un grand canapé en cuir faisait face à une télé. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une bibliothèque, et, s'en approchant, la brune remarqua des photos et des trophées.

Toutes les médailles remportées indiquaient la même chose : 1ère place. Et toutes concernaient la danse. Ainsi, Brittany pratiquait la danse ? Et à haut niveau qui plus est ? Intéressant, elle devait être souple...

Santana rougit furieusement à cette pensée et fut contente lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était seule pour le moment.

Son regard vagabonda sur quelques photos à coté des trophées. Le plus souvent, elles représentaient Brittany, sur le podium, souriant après une compétition, les joues rosies par l'effort. Seules quelques unes la montraient jeune, entourée par sa famille au cours de sorties. Les dernières, enfin, représentaient la blonde sur une moto. Tiens, elle faisait du moto-cross ? Pas grand chose à voir avec la danse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Santana sursauta en entendant le timbre clair de la blonde.

« Je... Je regardais tes photos, désolée, j'aurais pas du... »

« Oh, oui, ce sont ma mère qui les a prise, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle... »

« Elle... Elle est morte ? » s'étonna Santana, persuadée d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Brittany affichait maintenant un air suspicieux.

« Ben, euh non, c'est juste une question vu que tu as dit que c'était tout ce qu'il te restait d'elle... »

« Aaah ! Non, mais elle n'habite pas ici, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis près d'un an, alors ces photos, c'est tout ce que j'ai d'elle »

La brune inspira un bon coup. Elle n'avait pas gaffé, tant mieux, elle ne voulait surtout pas peiner la blonde.

« Ou est ce qu'elle habite ? »

« À Lima, dans l'Ohio »

« C'est sur que ce n'est pas la porte à coté »

Brittany acquiesça, et Santana remarqua qu'elle avait l'air triste.

« Et toi, tes parents vivent à New York avec toi ? »

La brune détourna le regard.

« Non, ils... »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'es pas obligée ! » lança précipitamment la blonde, comprenant instantanément la réaction de son amie.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. C'était en partie à cause de son homosexualité qu'elle avait déménagé à New York. Elle s'assumait, ce n'était pas le problème. Elle ne supportait simplement pas le regard que ses parents pourraient avoir sur elle. Et encore moins celui de sa grand-mère. Car comme Quinn l'avait deviné, elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Et ici, à New York, elle se sentait bien -mis à part Puck. Elle ne considérait pas sa situation comme un problème, ou du moins, pas un problème qu'elle ne puisse gérer. Un jour, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce.

Les mains de Brittany se pressèrent subitement sur ses épaules, et ce contact fit frissonner la brune.

« Moi, je suis là, et quand tu auras envie de parler, je serai là aussi »

Santana sentit que sa vue commençait de se brouiller. Elle renifla bruyamment et se tourna vers la blonde. Dans un geste qui la surprit, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Brittany en l'enserra le plus fort qu'elle put, comme si elle avait peur de la laisser s'échapper.

La blonde lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci... »

« Pas de quoi, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je peux bien faire ça pour toi »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune, et, sentant des picotements dans le bas-ventre, elle rompit aussitôt le contact.

La blonde, ne paraissant pas remarquer ce brusque changement, lui sourit :

« Maintenant, que fait-on ? Vu que tu es en avance, on ne peut pas déjeuner maintenant. Enfin, on pourrait, des fois je déjeune avec Lord Tubbington vers 10h, et après on goute à 14h, on mange à 17h, et on se couche vers 19h ! »

Santana retint un rire. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable. Elle ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, et visiblement, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

« Alors, va pour un déjeuner maintenant »

Le sourire de la blonde s'illumina.

« T'es sérieuse ? Cool ! Comme ça on pourra regarder un film ! »

La brune acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait bien avec Brittany, et si elle avait accepté son idée farfelue, c'était parce qu'elle sentait que de la part de la blonde, elle pouvait accepter n'importe quoi. Mais Santana ne voulait pas l'admettre, et pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait croire était qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Elles préparèrent donc -enfin Santana prépara, parce que Brittany n'était pas très douée en cuisine- des œufs brouillés, des toasts, et du bacon -ce qui, au final, ressemblait davantage à un petit déjeuner, avait fait remarqué Santana, mais c'était tout ce que la blonde avait dans son frigo.

Les deux filles prirent leurs assiettes et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Alors, on regarde quoi ? » demanda la brune, retrouvant l'appétit en compagnie de Brittany.

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant.

« Les aristochats ? »

Santana faillit s'étrangler avec son bacon.

« Les quoi ? Tu euh... »

Et puis elle remarqua le regard de Brittany, qui semblait déçue.

« Va pour les aristochats ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu, et ça fait un moment que ce film me tente ! »

La blonde retrouva un incroyable sourire, que Santana aimait tant, et se précipita pour mettre le dvd dans le lecteur.

« Tu vas voir, il est génial ! C'est un de mes films préférés ! »

Brittany revint auprès de Santana, qui frémit en sentant la douce peau de la blonde contre la sienne.

Le film commença.

Et pour dire la vérité, Santana aurait été incapable de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans ce film.

Elle passa son temps à se concentrer sur son assiette, repoussant les pulsions qui brulaient au fond d'elle, et lui disaient de se jeter sur la blonde. Cette même blonde, qui, de temps à autre, éclatait d'un rire enfantin, affichait une mine soucieuse -sans doute parce que les héros étaient en mauvaise posture ou autre- , se pressait contre la brune quand un frisson la parcourait, ne trouvait parfois pas sa bouche lorsqu'elle mangeait tellement elle était concentrée sur ce qu'affichait l'écran, et surtout, surtout, sentait si bon. Cet incroyable parfum de vanille -sans doute son shampooing, et Santana avait du se retenir d'aller vérifier par elle même, humer la peau de quelqu'un pendant un film ne le faisait pas vraiment- qui l'attirait irrémédiablement.

_Merde, _pensa la brune.

« San ? »

Elle releva la tête, détachant son regard d'une marque de naissance de la blonde à la naissance de la nuque.

« Hum ? »

« Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

Qu'en avait-elle pensé... Du film ou de la proximité de la blonde ? Du film sans doute.

« J'ai adoré ! »

Elle sourit intérieurement. _Je me suis trompée de réponse, _pensa t-elle, _là, je lui ai plutôt dit ce que j'avais pensé de l'avoir si près de moi..._

« Tant mieux alors ! »

La blonde lui décocha un sourire rayonnant.

Son portable sonna, la ramenant à la réalité, et Santana grimaça lorsque la blonde se leva pour décrocher.

« Allo ? »

Santana tendit discrètement l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter l'interlocuteur parler.

« Oh salut Artie, comment ça va? »

La mâchoire de la brune se crispa.

Il était partout cet abruti !

« Euh je suis occupée là »

Le sourire de la brune revint. Peu importe ce qu'il avait demandé, elle avait préféré passer du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec ce nabot à lunettes.

Une pensée la frappa. Se montrait-elle jalouse ? Oui, on pouvait dire ça. Alors...

« Dans une heure si tu veux »

Le cœur de la brune se serra. Merde, elle le voyait finalement.

« Oui, à tout à l'heure, bisous ! »

_Bisous._ Mais qui pouvait avoir envie de faire un _bisou _à ce ringard coiffé très probablement par sa mère ?

« San ? »

Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait serré les poings lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard de Brittany sur ses mains.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, euh, je... Ouais »

Le ton de la brune était dur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'imaginer avec lui la rendait folle.

_C'est pas vrai, pas moi..._

« Heu, d'accord. C'était Artie, et euh il veut qu'on se voit dans une heure. Il a quelque chose d'important à me dire »

Les poings de la brune se serrèrent davantage. Quelque chose d'important ? Il n'allait pas la demander en mariage quand même ? Elle se força à chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ils se connaissaient à peine, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ou s'il le faisait, Santana se ferait un plaisir de lui rouler dessus avec la moto de la blonde. Et plusieurs fois.

La brune se fit violence pour inspirer fortement plusieurs fois, pour se calmer.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais une carte »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva pour détourner ses pensées de Four Eyes.

Brittany pencha la tête, ne comprenant visiblement ce que son amie disait.

Santana sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Tu m'as donnée une carte, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Avec ton adresse. Tu bosses ou ? »

La blonde lui sourit à son tour et revint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Les photos ne t'ont pas aidé à trouver ? »

« Euh, en rapport avec la danse ou le moto-cross ? »

« La danse. Je ne fais plus de moto-cross depuis le lycée »

_Dommage, _pensa Santana, _je ne pourrais donc pas lui rouler dessus... Bah, je trouverai bien un autre moyen._

« Prof de danse ? »

« Bingo ! »

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien te voir danser un de ces jours ! »

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement. Après tout, elle avait _vraiment _envie la voir danser, de découvrir son monde.

« Et bien... Demain si tu veux ? Aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas, mais demain, aux alentours de 14h, tu peux venir me voir. C'est le studio juste en face de l'immeuble, deuxième étage »

Santana acquiesça, ravie de revoir la blonde prochainement.

« Mince, je vais être en retard. On se voit demain ? »

Santana retint un soupir. Oui, elles se voyaient demain. Mais... Mais ça faisait deux fois que l'abruti lui passait devant, ça devenait rageant !

« Ouais », répondit-elle, la voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Brittany se leva, et raccompagna la brune.

« Brittany, je... »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, bleus comme l'océan de la blonde. Elle se sentit fondre. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça...

« Oui ? »

« Je... »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

« Non, rien. À demain »

Brittany l'enserra brièvement, et la salua, toujours avec le sourire.

La porte se referma, laissant Santana, seule, dans le couloir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive..._

**Come on, reviews guys ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter ! **

**Et ouais, je suis rapide ! Pour dire vrai j'en suis déjà à l'écriture du dixième chapitre, et j'aimerais laisser des petits suspens avant de poster, mais je n'y arrive pas... Alors cadeau, chapitre 7 !**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur, et ça encourage à poster ;)**

**Merci Flolie, j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire, j'ai commencé des histoires – à ça que sert les cours de philo- et j'ai finalement décidé de poster -et sans regret- :D**

**Roxanedebergerac : Ah, euh j'avais dans l'idée de faire du Faberry... ^^'**

**Junkie-coffee : Désolée, mais ce coup-ci c'est du Quinntana, pas du Brittana, la danse sera dans le prochain chapitre :P ah, et tu viens de me donner une idée pour une future douche Brittana !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 7 :

« Mais ou est ce que tu passes tes journées ? Je sais que tu as été viré »

Santana se figea. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, elle sortait de la douche, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était affronter Puck.

Il était assit à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'alcool dans la main. À coté, la bouteille était à moitié vide.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai été viré ? »

« Peu importe. Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es incapable de garder un boulot plus de deux mois d'affilés ? »

Santana poussa un soupir.

Puck la regardait, fixement. Il prit une gorgé d'alcool.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire »

Ils avaient eu cette conversation à chaque fois qu'elle avait été renvoyé. Si elle ne parvenait pas à garder un travail, c'était parce que ça l'agaçait. Sa passion, c'était le chant. Et être serveuse, vendeuse dans un magasin, ou distribuer des flyer dans la rue l'énervaient. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir chanter. Mais Puck était contre cette idée. Et il critiquait sa voix, la faisant passer pour une moins que rien.

« On s'en fout de ce que tu as envie de faire ou non ! Tu crois réellement que passer mes journées à bosser dans une station service, ça me fait plaisir ? Non, mais je me force, pour que ma connasse de petite amie puisse se payer ses fringues ! Et comment elle me remercie ? En se faisant virer de tous les boulots que je lui trouve ! Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être égoïste à ce point ! »

La brune essaya de ne pas prendre en compte ses mots. De ne pas les laisser percer sa carapace.

Oui, elle pouvait réussir.

« T'as qu'à démissionner ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, et ta connasse de petite amie, elle t'emmerde Puckerman, c'est pigé ça ? »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi là, pas vrai ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé ? Alors maintenant, démerde toi, puisque tu peux te débrouiller seule ! »

Santana serra les mâchoires.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça »

Il ricana, faisant valser son verre au gré de ses mouvements.

« C'est la meilleur ! Maintenant qu'il y a un risque pour que tu te retrouves seule, t'es repentante ? T'as bien changé Lopez. Te soumettre est le meilleur moment de ma journée »

« La ferme, Puck, la ferme ! »

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans son regard.

« Me provoque pas, _Lopez _»

Des coups de balais se firent entendre en dessous d'eux. Ils criaient encore trop pour les voisins.

« C'est toi qui me cherche, abruti ! »

Santana se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le tenter. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. Le sang chaud de l'hispanique était plus fort que sa raison.

« Je te cherche ? C'est qui la salope qui me trompe tout le temps ? »

« Si t'étais un meilleur coup, peut-être que j'irais pas voir ailleurs ! »

C'en était trop. Il lui était impossible de se taire. Elle connaissait les conséquences, mais elle en avait assez de se faire écraser par un idiot pareil.

Dans un accès de rage, il projeta le verre qu'il tenait contre le mur d'en face. Le verre se brisa en des milliers de fragment, répandant l'alcool sur la tapisserie.

Santana sursauta en entendant le bruit que fit le verre.

Puck s'approcha d'elle, dangereusement.

« Un meilleur coup ? Un _meilleur _coup ? Et c'est une lesbienne qui me dit ça ! Une pauvre petite lesbienne pas foutue de s'assumer. Tu me fais pitié »

Santana ne répondit pas. Cette fois, les mots de Puck avait fait exploser sa carapace.

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'elle était lesbienne parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose qui se trainait lamentablement. Elle devait vraiment faire pitié.

Était-ce pour ça que Brittany passait du temps avec elle ? Parce qu'elle lui inspirait de la pitié ? Et si Quinn ressentait la même chose ?

Santana se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors, on ne dit plus rien ? »

Non, elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle se sentait si mal.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es rien. Pire que de la merde »

À ces mots, Santana sortit de sa torpeur et se rua sur Puck, poussant un cri de rage.

« Cabron ! »

Celui-ci, surprit, eut à peine le temps de lever la main pour lui attraper le poignet gauche et le lui tordre violemment, la forçant à se mettre à terre pour ne pas lui démonter l'épaule.

« Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas entendu »

Un sourire sadique se peignit sur son visage. Il avait gagné, comme toujours.

Santana étouffa un sanglot. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il desserre son emprise avant qu'il ne lui brise le poignet.

Elle bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Parle plus fort. Je n'ai rien entendu. Et puis arrête de pleurer, c'est chiant »

« Je... Je suis désolée... »

Il la lâcha enfin.

« Je préfère ça »

Santana massa son poignet douloureux. Elle allait encore avoir un bleu.

« Je vais me coucher. Traine pas »

Il la laissa au sol, et partit en direction de la chambre.

La brune pleura de longues minutes encore. Puis, pour ne pas subir de nouveau la colère de Puck, le suivit.

Le sommeil fut long, très long à venir.

Il vint seulement lorsque Puck se leva pour aller travailler, et qu'elle put enfin se retrouver seule dans le lit.

xxxxxx

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle regarda le numéro affiché, paniqua un instant puis se ressaisit et décrocha, la voix encore endormie.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Santana »

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle avait demandé.

« Tu devrais passer voir Quinn »

« Quoi ? Pas question, » siffla la brune, « ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! »

« On dirait une enfant Santana ! Quinn se sent vraiment mal à cause de l'autre soir. D'accord, elle n'aurait pas du te dire ça. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la frapper ! »

Santana répondit par un long silence. La violence de son geste la surprit tout à coup. Elle avait fait du mal à Quinn. De la même manière que Puck lui faisait du mal. Elle était prise dans un cercle vicieux qui lui donna envie de vomir. Elle devait arrêter ça au plus vite. Quinn ne méritait pas ces mauvais traitements. Elle était son amie.

« Santana ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite Sam »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et sauta sous la douche. La brune mit plus de temps que prévu à cause de son poignet. Il avait pris une étrange teinte violacée, et les ecchymoses s'étendaient de la base de l'os jusqu'au début de l'avant bras. Elle avait du mal à bouger le poignet, et espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une entorse.

La brune mit un pantalon trouvé au hasard, enfila un t-shirt et une veste, de laquelle le bout de ses doigts dépassaient à peine, des mocassins, se maquilla brièvement, prit ses clés et son portable, puis sortit de l'appartement. Il était aux alentours de 10h.

L'ascenseur l'amena chez Quinn en quelques secondes.

Elle toqua nerveusement à la porte.

Sam vint lui ouvrir.

« Ou est Quinn ? »

Il la regarda, surpris.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. Ou est Quinn ? » répéta t-elle.

« Dans la cuisine, mais... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le poussa pour entrer. Étant venu un nombre incalculable de fois chez son amie, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans aucun problème.

La blonde était assise à la table qui ornait le centre de la pièce, trempant négligemment un toast dans son café.

Elle leva les yeux vers Santana, d'abord surprise de la voir ici, puis son regard se durcit.

« Je ne veux pas te voir »

La brune ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, tira une chaise en face de Quinn et s'assit.

« Tu es sourde ? »

« Il faut croire que oui »

Quinn releva les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Santana inspira profondément.

« Je suis désolée »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Depuis quand la grande Santana Lopez s'excuse ? C'est quoi la ruse ? »

La brune ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et elle se massa délicatement le poignet par réflexe.

« Il n'y en a aucune. Je suis _sincèrement _désolée, Quinn. Peu importe ce que tu m'as dit, je n'aurais pas du te frapper »

Quinn hocha lentement la tête.

« Et bien, je suis désolée aussi, je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi... »

Santana secoua sa main valide dans les airs.

« C'est oublié. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Oui, bien sur S ! »

Entendre son surnom la rassura, et elle se détendit légèrement.

Quinn recula sa chaise et se leva.

« Attention, je vais te prendre dans mes bras ! »

Santana sourit et accepta le câlin.

«Fais gaffe Fabray, tu deviens sentimentale ! »

« Excuses exceptionnelles, réaction exceptionnelle ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rassit.

« Je suis contente que tout aille mieux entre nous... Tu veux manger ? »

Santana acquiesça avec gratitude. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à manger avant de partir.

La blonde lui sortit un bol et versa du café.

« Tiens, il y a des œufs brouillés si tu veux. Ou des toasts ? »

« Comme toi, ça sera très bien »

La brune prit les toasts que son amie lui tendait, et les trempa de la même manière qu'elle.

« Dis moi, Q... »

« Hum ? »

Santana jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la cuisine.

« Il est ou Sam ? »

« Hein ? Sous la douche maintenant je suppose pourquoi ? »

« C'était quoi cette histoire la dernière fois avec Berry ? »

Les joues de la blonde devinrent rouges.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de... »

« Pas avec moi Q, avec Sam si tu veux, mais pas moi »

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? »

« Pour commencer, pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que je dis 'Berry' »

« Non, c'est faux je... »

Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et Quinn savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir indéfiniment à Santana.

« Tiens, tu vois, tu recommences ! Alors, raconte ! »

« Il n'y a rien à raconter ! »

« Berry... »

« Arrête ça de suite Santana ! »

Cette dernière se mit à rire.

« Ben alors Quinnie, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? On dirait une enfant qu'on viendrait de surprendre en train de... »

« Arrête de m'appeler Quinnie ! »

Le sourire de la brune se fit narquois.

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse arrête ça »

La blonde soupira à nouveau.

« Et bien... Tu sais... Elle est... Tu savais qu'elle était ici, à New York ? »

« Tu... Quoi ? »

Quinn, ravie d'avoir détourné la conversation, poursuivie sur sa lancée.

« Oui, la grande star de Broadway aux yeux si profonds et à la peau si... »

Elle s'était trahie toute seule.

« Oh mon dieu ! Quinn ! T'es comme moi en fait ! »

« Moins fort ! Et non, non, je ne suis _pas_ comme toi ! »

Le regard de Santana se durcit.

« Non, S, ce n'était pas une critique. Je suis très fière de t'avoir pour amie »

La brune se détendit légèrement, et hocha la tête.

« Alors comme ça, t'en pince pour le hobbit ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » siffla la blonde.

« Oh mais c'est pire que ce que je croyais, t'es carrément accro... »

« S, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? » répondit-elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Mais pourquoi est ce que je t'ai parlé de ça... »

« Parler de quoi ? »

Elles regardèrent dans la même direction. Sam se tenait devant elles, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« De rien mon coeur », répondit précipitamment Quinn.

Cette réponse sembla lui suffire.

« Bon, d'accord. En tous les cas, je suis content que vous soyez de nouveau amies »

Santana le regarda avec un grand sourire, et Quinn lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, qui la fit grimacer, et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air déconfit de Sam et la mine furieuse de Quinn.

« Je vous laisse », susurra Santana en se levant et en jetant un regard à Quinn quand elle passa près d'elle « _Quinnie_, on se revoit bientôt »

Elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil qui fit à nouveau rougir son amie. Cette fille était vraiment mal-à-l'aise pour un rien, ce qui arrangeait bien la brune qui adorait jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Ah, au fait Santana... »

La brune gémit de douleur lorsque Quinn posa sa main sur son poignet gauche pour la retenir.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Santana ? »

« C'est rien, je... »

Quinn accentua doucement la pression, et tira cette fois un cri de la brune.

« Santana ! »

« Ben quoi ? Tu vas répéter mon prénom encore longtemps ? T'as peur que je l'oublie ou quoi ? »

Elle essaya de remonter la manche de son amie, mais au prix d'une grimace, celle-ci se dégagea.

« C'est rien, je suis tombée »

Quinn la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« T'es sur que... »

« Ouais, ça va. Je vous laisse, à une prochaine fois »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Sam et Quinn, elle quitta l'appartement.

**Reviews please :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire – non pas que je n'en ai pas pris pour les autres, mais là... Bref ! - et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci à ceux qui commentent ;)**

**Heyaland : Aha tu aimes la bagarre ?:P Mais t'en fais pas, il y aura des réactions quant aux agissements de Puck...**

**Mina : Yep, des fois je me dis qu'il faut être tordue pour écrire une fic sur un perso qu'on aime, et lui faire du mal... '**

**Junkie-coffee : Le but était de faire un Puck loin de la série – après tout qui sait, peut-être qu'il tournera mal- et donc de permettre du Brittana. Je te ferai signe, promis :P**

**Et surtout, bonne lecture à tous ;)**

Chapitre 8 :

Après un rapide déjeuner pris dans un fast food en bas de l'immeuble de Brittany, la brune se dirigea vers le studio de danse. Elle était certes à nouveau en avance, mais d'un quart d'heure seulement cette fois.

L'ascenseur étant en panne, elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers. Le deuxième étage ne comportait qu'une porte, elle ne pouvait donc pas se tromper.

Arrivée devant, elle toqua, peu certaine du comportement à adopter.

« Entre c'est ouvert ! », cria une voix à l'intérieur, et Santana sourit.

Elle actionna la poignée et entra.

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était gigantesque, et parée de miroirs sur les murs à droite et à gauche. Des barres parallèles étaient disposées devant ces miroirs, sans doute pour les étirements. Le sol était un parquet de couleur clair, illuminé par les dizaines de spots au plafond.

En s'avançant, elle distingua les notes d'une chanson, diffusée par une sono au fond de la salle. Elle reconnut Valerie, d'Amy Winehouse. Brittany, au centre de la pièce, réalisait un enchainement spectaculaire.

Elle virevoltait, au rythme de la musique, son corps s'arquant, se détendant, se pliant suivant les mouvements qu'elle lui insufflait. C'était le plus beau spectacle que Santana ait jamais vu. Elle fit un petit bond dans les airs qui tira un sourire à la brune. Les murs s'effacèrent, et Santana ne vit plus que les pas de la blonde, parfaite, qui se déhanchait diablement bien. Elle était impressionnante de grâce, de beauté et de légèreté. En somme, une véritable déesse.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, brusquement, et le corps de la blonde se stabilisa un instant, avant de se précipiter sur Santana, qui reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de la danseuse dans son cou.

Brittany l'enserrait, visiblement ravie de la voir. La brune lui rendit son étreinte.

« T'es incroyable quand tu danses ! »

La blonde rosit sous le compliment.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Si je trouve ? Bien sur ! T'étais magnifique ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de danser aussi bien ! »

Cette fois, elle devint écarlate, ce qui amusa la brune.

« Tu danses avec moi ? »

« M... Moi ? » bredouilla la brune.

Elle en avait envie, ça oui, mais ne pourrait jamais la suivre !

« Ben oui, toi, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

Santana étouffa un rire.

« Et ton cours ? »

« Dans une heure. Je t'ai fais venir avant pour profiter un peu de toi »

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla de joie à ces mots.

« Je te suis ! »

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de la blonde, et elle prit son amie par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

« Britt ! » couina la brune.

Celle-ci la lâcha aussitôt, et se tourna vers elle, inquiète.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

La brune poussa un léger soupir.

« Non, c'est moi, ne t'en fais pas... Je me suis fait mal au poignet en tombant et... »

« Tu t'es fait mal ? Montre ! »

Santana grimaça. Elle se serait passée de montrer sa soumission à Puck à quelqu'un. Mais Brittany, loin de cette avis, lui prit doucement le bras, voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, et remonta la manche de sa veste, découvrant la peau violacée de la brune.

« San ! »

Elle détourna les yeux, gênées.

« Ouais, ben je suis tombée quoi »

« Viens avec moi »

Sans délicatesse cette fois, elle la força à la suivre, les doigts toujours sur la peau meurtrie.

« Hé ! Mais tu me fais mal là »

La blonde ne répondit pas, et ouvrit une porte que Santana n'avait pas remarqué au fond de la salle. Elle débouchait sur les vestiaires, et des douches.

Brittany fit asseoir Santana sur un banc au milieu de la pièce, et elle disparut de son champ de vision.

La brune pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'occupe d'elle ? Elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de... Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa _pitié..._

Cette pensée la révulsa, et elle se leva précipitamment, prête à quitter les lieux.

« Tu restes ici »

Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer autoritaire quand elle voulait celle-là !

À contre-coeur, la brune se rassit. La danseuse s'accroupit à ses cotés.

« Donne ta main »

Santana obéit, et Brittany déboucha un tube de pommade, avant d'en appliquer généreusement sur la peau de la brune.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu sais »

La pression de ses doigts se fit plus forte, tandis qu'elle fusillait Santana du regard, qui prit peur.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je fais ça parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Compris, Santana Lopez ? »

Elle hocha hâtivement la tête et ne dit plus rien.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de la masser, elle entoura son poignet d'un bandage blanc qu'elle serra avec sa douceur. Puis, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la peau bandée.

« Comme ça, tu guériras plus vite », lui dit-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

Cette attention toucha la brune et elle se sentit rougir.

« Je veux la vérité »

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« La vérité sur ? »

« Tu sais très bien »

Oui, bien sur qu'elle savait. Elle avait parfois l'impression que cette fille lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui était assez frustrant. Comme en ce moment.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombée »

La blonde se releva, en soupirant.

« Je n'aime pas les mensonges », se contenta t-elle de dire, la mine triste.

« Je... »

Elle avait la main sur la poignée, lorsque Santana l'avait interpellée.

« Oui ? »

La brune se détourna complètement.

« On m'a tordu le poignet »

Si elle avait été face à la blonde, elle aurait vu des éclairs de haine traverser ses yeux bleus habituellement si calmes.

« Qui ça, _on _? »

Santana se mordit la lèvre. La blonde revint à ses cotés, et lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

« Mon... Mon petit ami »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se leva, d'un bond, furieuse.

« Et toi, tu te laisses faire ? »

« Je... Non, mais il est plus fort que moi et... »

« Son nom »

Santana croisa le regard de son amie.

« Brittany... »

« Je t'ai demandé son nom »

Le ton autoritaire la surprit à nouveau.

« Noah Puckerman »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Noah Puckerman, tu viens de te faire une ennemie »

« Britt, reste en dehors de ça... »

« Non ! »

Son ton était sans appel.

« S'il te fait du mal, il le paiera, d'une manière ou d'une autre »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

« Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime »

Santana rougit, et Brittany se rassit.

« San, écoute, tu ne mérites pas ça. Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter de la sorte, et pas le droit de te faire mal »

Son ton s'était fait sifflant au fur et à mesure de la phrase.

La brune ne répondit pas. Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, et poussa un léger soupir.

Santana tressaillit au contact mais ne bougea pas. Cette présence lui faisait du bien.

« San ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers la tête contre elle.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle dans un souffle.

« Promets moi... Promets moi que la prochaine fois qu'il te fait du mal, tu viens chez moi... »

D'un geste impulsif, la brune remit une mèche de Brittany qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière l'oreille. Ce contact lui donna la chair de poule, mais Santana le remarqua pas.

« Je te le promets, Britt... »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle releva la tête. Santana eut un instant peur qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde se poser sur son front. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle déglutit difficilement.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, Santana lui attrapa délicatement le menton entre ses doigts, comme pour la défendre de s'enfuir. Brittany sourit, allumant une étincelle au fond des yeux de la brune. Celle-ci se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Elle continuait à se noyer dans les yeux bleus de la blonde tandis qu'elle approchait ses lèvres. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force de cogner à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, et le souffle chaud de la blond créait une agréable sensation dans son bas-ventre.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. La brune pouvait respirer l'odeur du gloss qu'elle utilisait. Fraise.

Elle remarqua que Brittany ferma les yeux. Elle fit de même.

« Melle Pierce ? »

D'un même mouvement, elle se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, appuyée contre la porte des vestiaires.

« Euh, désolée de vous déranger, mais on avait cours de danse à 14h, et y avait personne alors je suis venue là... »

Une petite fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux étaient devant elles. Elle semblait gênée de les avoir arrêter à un moment pareil -et il y avait de quoi, pensait Santana- et se tordait les mains.

Brittany se leva, et s'approcha d'elle, lui souriant.

_Et moi alors ? _Pensa la brune, piquée par la jalousie.

« Tu ne nous déranges pas, allez viens, on va danser »

Elle la prit par la main.

_Tu ne nous déranges pas ? Nooooooooon, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas comme si on était sur le point de..._

« San ? » dit soudainement la blonde, tirant son amie de ses... réflexions.

Celle-ci releva la tête, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu viens ? »

La brune retrouva son sourire.

Brittany se pencha vers la petite fille.

« C'est une amie à moi, elle sera là pendant la séance, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne mord pas »

Elle ne mordait pas ? Ça, ça dépendait des circonstances...

La brune se leva néanmoins, et les suivit jusque dans l'autre pièce. Elle s'adossa contre le miroir du mur, ramenant les jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras.

La petite rousse s'échauffa, puis Brittany remit Valerie.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle s'entrainait tout à l'heure. La dévotion de son amie la toucha. Elle semblait si aimante, dévouée et attentive.

Mécaniquement, la brune passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elles s'étaient presque embrassées. Et la blonde n'avait pas eu l'air contre. Était-ce un signe ? Cela voulait-il dire que Santana devait se montrer plus entreprenante ? Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à l'être par le passé, mais en compagnie de la blonde, quelque chose la retenait. Comme si elle voulait faire les choses bien. Et dans l'ordre, pour une fois. Ne pas s'envoyer en l'air avant de connaître la personne par exemple -chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps. Tous ces... sentiments qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle la perturbaient.

Elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur la blonde, qui venait de se mettre à danser.

La même sensation s'empara de Santana lorsqu'elle vit sa blonde danser, et elle aurait pu jurer que les miroirs étaient en train de disparaître, que le ciel n'existait plus, que le sol ne la portait. Seuls les pas de la blonde la portait. C'était son sol, sa terre, ses racines. Ses mouvements étaient son air. Ses cheveux blonds son soleil.

La musique s'arrêta à nouveau, forçant la brune à revenir à une amère réalité.

Elle vit la rousse quitter la salle, et Brittany s'approcher d'elle, mais elle était comme spectatrice de la scène, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas son corps.

Comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lâchait complètement prise. Elle n'avait plus besoin de porter de masque, puisque Brittany l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Plus besoin de se cacher de ses parents. Oui, elle voulait ce monde. _Son _monde.

Brittany...

« Britt... »

Celle-ci passa une serviette autour de ses épaules et s'approcha en sautillant vers la brune.

« Oui, San ? »

Elle sut exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Un resto, ce soir, ça te dit? »

Un gigantesque sourire illumina le visage de la blonde, qui se baissa aussitôt pour prendre la brune dans ses bras.

« Oui ! Avec plaisir ! »

La brune lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse.

« Bon, alors je passe chez toi vers 20h »

« Et on va ou ? »

Un sourire malicieux passa sur les lèvres de la Latina.

« Ça ma belle, c'est une surprise »

Les joues de la blonde rosirent sous le surnom.

Elle se leva, et Santana regretta aussitôt la chaleur de ses bras.

« Bon, si je ne veux pas être en retard, je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant »

« Mais, il n'est que 16h... »

« Je sais, mais parfois je me trompe de chemin en rentrant chez moi »

La brune la regarda, amusée. Pourtant, les chances de se perdre entre son immeuble et le studio étaient minces, voir complètement improbables vu que les deux bâtiments étaient en face.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres leçons aujourd'hui ? »

Brittany secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais demain j'ai une journée chargée »

Le cœur de la brune se serra à cette annonce. Ça voulait dire que demain elle ne pourrait pas la voir...

Pour l'instant, elle devait surtout profiter de cette soirée.

« Bon, alors bonne douche Blondie, on se voit tout à l'heure... »

Santana se leva à son tour, déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa blonde et lui décocha un magnifique sourire.

La brune se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle :

« San ? »

Elle se retourna, curieuse.

« Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

Elle la dévisagea, sans comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Moi aussi j'avais envie de t'embrasser, San. D'ailleurs, j'en ai encore envie »

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! **

**Vous m'avez maudit, traité de sadique, vous avez été obligés de patienter... Voilà la suite ! ;)**

**Heyaland : ne sous estime pas Brittany ;)**

**Junkie-coffee : euh ouais, tu pars loin, surtout que je n'ai jamais vu Dirty Dancing, donc je vois pas trop ce que ça donne... **

**Mina 77 : Merci :D c'est celui qui a été le plus sympa à écrire, je devrais peut-être les faire comme ça plus souvent :P**

**Après, je ne vais pas faire du un par un parce que vous m'avez tous plus ou moins dit que j'étais sadique et que c'était pas cool de couper à ce moment là... Mais lire vos commentaires frustrés était bien marrant :P **

**Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 9 :

Le temps s'arrêta.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

Elle ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? À part qu'elle aussi en avait envie, qu'elle avait envie de plus, qu'elle aurait pu lui faire l'amour là, sur le parquet de la salle de danse, ou dans les douches des vestiaires, ou même dans le couloir. Ou même n'importe ou.

Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien parce que tout se bousculait dans sa tête, les idées autant que les envies, et elle ne parvenait plus à penser, à réfléchir correctement. Ses pulsions parlaient pour elle. Ses envies, ses désirs, son désir, son désir d'elle, étaient plus fort que tout.

Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien parce que de toute manière, les mots auraient été inutiles. Elle se souvenait de cours de philo ou le prof disait qu'on pouvait tout exprimer avec le langage. Et elle comprit ici même qu'il avait tort, que parfois, la beauté du moment, la beauté des sentiments, ne pouvaient pas être retranscrit verbalement.

Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle voyait ce délicieux visage d'ange, en face d'elle, pour lequel elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. C'était stupide, et elle s'était toujours refusée à l'amour, enfin, à l'Amour. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait dit qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Elle aurait répondu ça avant de sauver la vie de cette belle blonde. Mais maintenant, elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait y croire, mais que personne ne croit qu'elle y croit. Compliqué. Les sentiments, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Et en ce moment même, elle éprouvait un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Encore plus compliqué.

Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Elle ne dit rien aussi parce que Brittany s'approcha d'elle, doucement, ce qui la rendait nerveuse.

Santana Lopez, nerveuse. Quinn se foutrait d'elle si elle l'apprenait !

Pétrifiée, elle ne put qu'attendre que la blonde arrive à sa hauteur.

Elle essaya de chercher malgré tous ses mots, parce que cette blonde, _sa _blonde le méritait.

Sa bouche commença de former les lettres, les mots, mais ils restèrent en suspend, dans le vide.

Brittany eut un regard amusé, en voyant la brune en difficulté.

Et puis, aussi lentement que dans un rêve, Brittany lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, lui faisant comprendre que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

La brune avala difficilement sa salive. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Brittany et elle, là, maintenant.

Doucement, la blonde fit glisser son doigt sur le menton de la brune, lui accrochant la lèvre au passage.

Elle se saisit de son menton et s'approcha encore un peu plus.

Cette fois, personne ne les dérangerait.

Et puis, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Santana respira bruyamment quand la peau humide se posa sur la sienne.

Elle passa un bras autour de la nuque de la blonde, pour l'approcher un peu plus d'elle, et écrasa complètement sa bouche sur celle de la danseuse.

Un frisson parcourut son corps quand elle sentit la langue de Brittany lui demander le passage, qu'elle accorda aussitôt. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet enflammé.

Santana passa son autre bras dans le cou de la blonde, et celle-ci attrapa la brune par les fesses, pour la remonter un peu plus contre elle.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Brittany, mais ne se décolla pas.

La chaleur dans son ventre devint feu ardent.

Leurs langues se battaient pour la domination, mais Brittany se décolla brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de frustration de la part de Santana.

« Wouah, euh, on devrait peut-être arrêter la... »

La brune la regarda, peinée.

« Euh, ok, si tu veux »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsque Brittany lui attrapa le bras.

« Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ce soir, tu comprends... »

La blonde lui glissa un clin d'oeil.

Santana le lui rendit, et désigna les vestiaires du menton, un sourire de séductrice au coin de la bouche.

« On pourrait peut-être prendre notre douche ensemble ? »

Brittany rougit à la proposition, et sous les yeux couleur charbon de la brune.

« Euh... »

« Ok, oublie, on se voit ce soir »

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la blonde, et s'en alla.

« Mais San, attends ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, et traversa prestement le couloir, avant de descendre les escaliers aussi vite, sans tenir compte des appels de la blonde.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de proposer ça ? Elles venaient juste de s'embrasser, et pour la première fois, alors pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Parce qu'elle en avait envie, bien sur, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde.

Elle se maudit intérieurement, tout en quittant l'immeuble du studio.

La brune espérait seulement qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ce soir. Elle allait prendre son temps, et ferait les choses dans les règles. Ce soir, un diner. Elle verrait pour la douche plus tard.

Santana monta dans le taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et rentra chez elle.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et elle le sortit. Qui pouvait bien...

Neuf messages. Elle avait neuf messages.

Bon, elle le savait, quand elle était avec Brittany, elle oubliait tout le reste. Mais là...

Quatre étaient de Puck. Merde. Deux étaient de Quinn, et les autres lui signifiaient trois appels manqués de... Puck.

Elle ouvrit le dernier message en premier, celui qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Je suis à l'appart, je t'attends, t'as intérêt à faire vite._

Ce message ne l'éclairait pas, à part sur la colère -habituelle- de Puck.

Elle décida, à contre-coeur de regarder les précédents.

_Je t'ai trouvé du boulot. T'es ou ?_

Oh, il lui avait trouvé du travail. Surement un truc dégradant ou inintéressant, comme toujours.

_Putain Santana, réponds, tu fous quoi ? Si tu me trompes je te jure que... Dépêche-toi de me rappeler._

Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Brittany lui revint en mémoire. Bon, ok, elle n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout, mais on pouvait qualifier son acte de tromperie. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve une excuse quand Puck lui demanderait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

_Lopez, tu mes les brises vraiment. Fais gaffe à toi ce soir._

Ce message l'a fit frissonner. Prévoyait-il de... ? La fin du sms la fit réagir. Ce soir ? Ce soir, elle voyait Brittany. Merde, il lui faudrait une excuse pour ça aussi.

Le dernier message de Puck était celui ou il disait qu'il l'attendait.

_S, tu as raison. Il faut qu'on parle._

Ça, c'était Quinn. Raison à propos de ? De Berry, certainement ! Elle jubila intérieurement.

_Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, rappelle moi dès que tu peux, ok ?_

Wouah. Quel genre de connerie ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas...

Aurait-elle pu tromper Sam avec Rachel ? Ça serait trop beau !

Elle s'apprêtait à la rappeler lorsque le chauffeur lui dit qu'elle était arrivée. Elle le paya, et sortit de la voiture.

Maintenant, elle devait affronter Puck.

xxxxxxxx

Serveuse dans un bar d'alcoolo macho bourrés du matin au soir, et du soir au matin, à cinq kilomètres de leur appartement.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, il lui avait encore trouvé un boulot foireux.

« Et si je refuse ? » risqua Santana malgré tout.

Il ricana.

« Si tu refuses, je te jette dehors »

Elle réfléchit. Brittany lui avait proposé de venir chez elle si Puck la frappait à nouveau. Serait-elle prête à l'accueillir s'il la jetait dehors ? Sans doute, mais elle refusait l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un, même si en l'occurrence, c'était de Puck qu'elle dépendait. Quinn pourrait sans doute l'héberger, et c'était un bon moyen d'avoir l'oeil sur elle si effectivement elle se tapait Berry... Mais l'argument était le même.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu décides, Lopez ? »

Il arborait le sourire victorieux de celui qui est sur de son coup. Elle se dit qu'il faisait exprès de lui trouver les boulots les plus dégradants pour être sur de la garder sous la main.

Enfoiré.

« Je... »

La sonnerie de son portable la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit un message de Quinn. Aurait-elle d'autres révélations à lui faire ?

En voyant le message, elle avisa l'heure sur le coin de son téléphone.

19h30.

Elle ne serait jamais à l'heure pour le rendez-vous avec Brittany.

« J'attends une réponse »

« Ouais, ben j'en sais rien pour l'instant », ne put s'empêcher de répondre la brune, se demandant comment elle ferait pour sa blonde.

« T'en sais rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

_Ouais, j'aimerais bien connard !_

Mais elle ne dit rien.

« Puck, je sors ce soir. Je te tiens au courant »

Elle se précipita vers la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'arrêter, mais il fut plus rapide.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Lopez », dit-il en appuyant sa main sur la battant de la porte tandis qu'elle essayait de l'ouvrir. « Tu ne vas nulle part, parce que premièrement, tu n'as pas encore accepté le boulot... »

« J'accepte ton boulot pourri, je peux sortir maintenant ? »

Il afficha un sourire victorieux.

« ...et deuxièmement tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais injoignable toute la journée »

Santana poussa un soupir, et, se détachant de la porte, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ce matin je suis allée voir Quinn, et cette après-midi, j'étais avec une... amie »

Il nota très bien l'hésitation.

« Une... amie ? »

« Ouais la fille que j'ai sauvé la dernière fois »

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé »

« Une fille a failli se faire écraser et je l'ai sauvé, fin de l'histoire »

« Je ne crois pas non »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as fait quoi avec elle ? »

« Je l'ai regardé danser, j'ai le droit ça encore, non ? »

Elle s'était levée, furieuse.

« Je ne sais pas »

C'était le comble ! Elle avait envie de crier, de sortir d'ici, et de retrouver Brittany le plus vite possible. Elle regarda encore l'heure. 19h48. Merde.

« Pourquoi tu regardes l'heure, t'es pressée ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu sors avec l'autre pétasse »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui, le regard noir.

Il sourit.

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il lui donnait un coup de genou dans le ventre quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Sous le coup de la douleur, elle se plia et tomba au sol.

« Pitoyable »

Bon sang, elle était Santana Lopez !

Elle se traina comme elle put jusqu'à Puck, et lui mordit violemment le mollet. L'homme à la crête hurla, et par réflexe, donna un coup de pied pour se dégager. Santana le reçut dans la mâchoire, et elle sentit sa lèvre se déchirer.

« Putain, regarde ce que t'as fait ! Maintenant, tout le monde va le voir ! »

Elle eut un faible sourire, presque contente d'elle.

Puck s'était toujours arrangé pour frapper à des endroits ou on le voyait pas. Pour le ventre, il faudrait qu'elle remonte son t-shirt. Pour le poignet, en cette saison, elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans manches longues, ou sans veste. Mais pour le visage, il n'y avait rien.

« Sale chienne ! » cracha t-il avant de lui décocher un seconde coup de pied dans les côtes, qui la fit hoqueter de douleur. « Tu commences le boulot après-demain, le soir. Et inutile de préciser que ce soir, tu restes là, de toute manière, vu ton état, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Et nettoie ce sang, j'ai horreur de ça ! »

Il la laissa là et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Difficilement, Santana se remit debout, un bras autour du ventre, tentant de juguler la douleur. De sa manche, elle essuya le sang au sol et partit dans la salle de bain.

Sa lèvre saignait abondamment, et elle dut rincer sa bouche durant plusieurs longues minutes avant que le saignement ne s'arrête.

Elle souleva son t-shirt et s'examina dans la glace.

Aux endroits ou Puck avait frappé, la peau était encore rouge, mais elle était prête à parier n'importe quoi que demain, deux grosses ecchymoses feraient leur apparition.

Elle chercha dans son armoire à pharmacie une pommade similaire à celle que Brittany lui avait appliqué sur le poignet, mais elle n'en trouva pas.

Elle s'assit précautionneusement par terre, contre la baignoire, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Il était 20h34. Brittany devait l'attendre.

La brune s'efforçait de chasser de son esprit l'image des yeux larmoyants de son amie, en vain. Elle finit elle même par sangloter doucement, ayant peur que Puck ne revienne. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et elle finit par ne plus les retenir.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois quand la plaie de sa lèvre la fit souffrir. Elle la tâta du bout des doigts et constata qu'elle avait enflée.

La brune finit par sortir son portable, se souvenant du message qu'elle avait reçu. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait appelé Brittany, mais après avoir effacé son numéro, elle n'avait pas pensé à le lui redemander...

_S, tu vas te foutre de moi, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler là._

Un léger sourire monta sur ses lèvres malgré sa situation, et elle se réprima à cause de la douleur que ça lui causa.

Si elle appelait Quinn, la blonde saurait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sms alors.

_Désolée Q, j'étais occupée. Alors, raconte moi tout. C'était quoi ta connerie ? Dis moi que tu t'es tapée Berry !_

La réponse fut rapide. Quinn devait sans doute trépigner à coté de son téléphone.

_Non mais ça va pas ! Dis pas ça par sms, on sait jamais... Et je ne suis pas allée jusque là, mais... Je peux t'appeler ?_

Santana poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

_Dommage. Non, suis occupée. Parle Quinnie, je vais pas te forcer quand même. Tu meurs d'envie d'en parler, alors dis le._

Cette fois, la réponse mit du temps à arriver. Peut être Quinn hésitait-elle à en parler. Ce qui attirait d'autant plus Santana.

_On s'est embrassées._

Santana resta sous le choc. La tendre et respectable petite Quinn Fabray, enfant modèle jusqu'au bout des ongles avait embrassé le hobbit ? Nooooooooon !

_Oh merde Quinn, je te savais pas aussi dévergondée ! Attends...ça veut dire que tu pourrais m'embrasser aussi ? Préviens avant, que je me prépare !_

_T'es pas drôle Santana ! Et non, j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, c'est juste... Rachel._

_Ça commence souvent comme ça. La seule, l'unique, et puis tu te tapes un paquet de filles._

_Tu parles de toi là, pas vrai ? C'était juste un baiser._

_Bien sur. Tu le savais pas ? Je suis une salope. Avec ou sans la langue ?_

_S, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. Avec..._

_Je sais Q, t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude. Avec ? Oh mon dieu, mais t'es une vraie petite lesbienne Quinnie !_

_L'habitude ? De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai dit que c'était seulement Rachel !_

_T'as raison, reste dans le déni._

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_Bonne nuit Q, j'essaye de t'appeler demain._

_Comment ça tu essayes ?_

Santana ne répondit pas. Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Quinn lui renvoya deux messages pour plus de précision, et finit par abandonner. On ne discutait pas avec Santana Lopez. Quinn le savait.

Elle repensa à ce que la blonde venait d'avouer. Elle avait embrassé Rachel Berry, le seul Hobbit de la comté à être allé à Broadway... Même Frodon devait être jaloux.

Berry qui était avec Finn, l'abruti qu'elle avait croisé quand elle faisait les boutiques !

Wouah, une seconde. Quinn était enceinte de Sam. Sam était ami avec Finn. Finn sortait avec Rachel. Rachel avait embrassé Quinn. Et Quinn... Ben Quinn avait embrassé Rachel.

Elle se demanda une seconde qui avait eu l'initiative, et donc, suivant ses réflexions, qui avait embrassé qui, mais elle arrêta lorsqu'elle eut l'image en tête, secouant la tête de dégout. Quinn était canon, alors que pouvait-elle trouver à Berry ? C'était comme si un troll des montagnes avait embrassé une fée -même si elle ne qualifierait jamais Quinn de fée devant elle. Elle n'avait d'habitude rien contre le mélange des genres, mais là, c'était franchement dégoutant !

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son téléphone. Il était presque minuit maintenant.

Que faisait Brittany ?

Peut-être l'attendait-elle encore. À moins qu'elle ne soit sortie. Ou qu'elle ait appelé Artie, lassée d'attendre une fille qui ne venait pas...

Le cœur de la brune se serra.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir appelé Artie...

Une larme roula à nouveau sur sa joue, et vint s'écraser lourdement sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Santana espérait vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait pas remplacé par Artie. Elle supportait les débordements de Puck -pour l'instant- et les remarques de Quinn -parce qu'elle savait que celles-ci n'étaient pas méchantes- mais que Brittany décide finalement de s'éloigner, et de préférer Artie à elle...

Fatiguée, elle sortit de la salle de bain, se tenant toujours le ventre. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se trainer jusqu'à la chambre, et s'affala sur le canapé. Malgré sa fatigue, elle mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir, terrorisée à l'idée que Puck vienne la chercher par la force.

**Et voilà !**

**Avouez, vous me détestez pas vrai ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est plus long que les autres, merci encore à ceux qui commentent et qui aiment, et même ceux qui disent que je suis sadique -yep, faut remercier tout le monde ! :D **

**Ah et petit disclaimer : ni la chanson ni la traduction ne m'appartiennent... **

**heyaland : Tu me détestes hein ? :P je suis pas sur qu'après ce chapitre tu dises toujours ça... :P**

**Mina77 : je dois avouer que mettre les gens en colère est assez amusant ;) et merci :P **

**Jb : Oui mais sur le moment, c'était un peu dur... **

**Roxanedebergerac : Aha merci, je suis contente que tu trouves que mon chapitre est « très super » :P**

**xyzxy : Merci ;) oui, je suis assez sadique, c'est tellement marrant, et puis étrangement, j'arrive pas à écrire des histoires ou tout le monde est tout beau tout gentil, il y en a toujours au moins à qui il arrive des trucs vachement moches ^^ Happy ending ? Faut voir :P**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 10 :

Il ne la réveilla pas lorsqu'il partit travailler. Ou du moins, pas directement. Il claqua cependant suffisamment fort la porte pour la faire sursauter, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Elle se leva, courbaturée de sa courte nuit.

Le réveil affichait 8h.

Brittany. Elle voulait voir Brittany. Elle avait _besoin _de voir Brittany. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique pourquoi la veille elle n'avait pas pu venir...

La brune ne se changea pas, et sortit immédiatement. Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle avait une journée chargée, alors peu importait son apparence actuellement, il fallait qu'elle aille la voir, lui expliquer, ou seulement la contempler, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, et elle espérait fortement que la blonde n'était pas déjà partie.

Santana se jeta dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva et entendit à peine les commentaires sur son apparence. Elle s'en moquait. Seule la pensée qu'elle allait voir Brittany bientôt la poussait en avant. Elle était épuisée, elle aurait bien dormi encore, même si elle savait que le sommeil aurait été agité. Mais Brittany occupait toutes ses pensées, et son cerveau était comme court-circuitée quand elle pensait à la blonde. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle avait du mal à le définir. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle était troublée quand elle était avec elle, elle devait...

Le taxi la déposa.

Elle en sortit précipitamment, presque courbée. Chaque inspiration lui tirait une grimace. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de voir à quoi ses ecchymoses ressemblaient. Elle n'avait que Brittany en tête.

Appartement B54.

Elle y fut en quelques minutes.

Reprenant nerveusement sa respiration, elle toqua rapidement à la porte.

Santana entendit des pas de l'autre côté, et elle cessa simplement de respirer.

La poignée s'actionna.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Et un jeune homme que Santana reconnut instantanément apparut devant elle. Il la reconnut aussi.

« Euh, mademoiselle Lopez ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Il s'accouda nonchalamment à la porte.

La brune crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

Et elle remarqua quelque chose.

Il était en caleçon. Un simple caleçon. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait de la bave au coin des lèvres.

Artie.

Elle avait passé la soirée avec Artie.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça.

_Non..._

« Mademoiselle Lopez ? Tout va bien ? »

Hurler.

Elle avait envie de hurler.

Tuer.

Elle avait envie de le tuer.

Que représentait-il ? Rien, il n'était rien. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec Brittany, pas là, pas maintenant.

« C'est qui Artichou ? »

Artichou.

Non. C'était un mauvais rêve. Elle allait se réveiller.

_Pitié, _faites qu'elle allait se réveiller.

« Santana ? »

La blonde s'était levée puisque son _petit ami _ne répondait pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée de la voir.

Après qu'on lui ait arraché le cœur, on s'évertuait maintenant à en faire des pitoyables petits lambeaux.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta lèvre ? »

Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Elle avait seulement envie de pleurer. Et de fuir loin, très loin de ce lieu. Très loin de cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Bon sang, mais que croyait-elle ? L'amour, l'Amour, ça n'existait pas. C'était simplement un concept puéril, destiné à faire croire aux petites filles que les princes charmants existent. Mais dans cette histoire, on ne parle pas des petites filles qui attendent leurs princesses. On n'en parle pas parce qu'elles n'ont pas leur place dans les contes de fées.

Et c'est triste.

« C'est Noah, pas vrai ? »

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir à foutre que Noah la frappe ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer ?

« Ce que je peux être stupide »

Furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Avant de tourner les talons.

« San, attends ! »

Non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne voulait pas attendre. Attendre quoi ? Qu'elle lâche Artie ? Qu'elle n'ait plus en tête l'image de ses mains sales sur le corps tendre et parfait de Brittany ? Non, elle n'allait pas attendre.

Elle entendit qu'on se précipitait à sa poursuite. Ça ne changeait rien.

« San, s'il te plait, attends ! »

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Bon sang, elle était Santana Lopez, elle ne pleurait jamais ! Et surtout pas devant les autres !

« Je t'en supplie, San »

Un bras se posa sur son épaule.

« Non ! » cria finalement la brune.

Elle avisa l'expression choquée de la blonde.

« Mais... »

« Non ! » réitéra t-elle. « Non, je... »

Elle détourna le regard. Si elle croisait les yeux larmoyants de Brittany, elle ne résisterait pas. Pourtant, il le fallait.

« J'ai cru... J'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru ! Hier, quand on s'est embrassées, et là... Et là... Pourquoi ? Dis moi seulement pourquoi ? »

La blonde sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu n'es pas venue et... »

« Je ne suis pas venue ? C'est pour ça ? Non, Brittany, c'est... C'est pas une excuse »

« Mais je... »

« Non ! »

Santana força son corps à lui obéir, à cesser ces tremblements stupides.

« Non », répéta t-elle simplement. « Tu... Non. Arrête »

Elle se détourna.

La blonde l'appela encore plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répondit pas.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre les sanglots étouffés de la blonde. Ils se mêlaient aux siens, elle n'aurait pas pu les distinguer, de toute manière.

Elle descendit les escaliers, et se précipita sur la portee. Sa peau meurtrie contre le battant lui tira une nouvelle grimace, et cette douleur la fit pleurer davantage.

La brune traversa sans regarder, et plusieurs chauffeurs la klaxonnèrent, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle fila tout droit, sans se soucier de sa destination.

Elle marcha ainsi des heures, tentant vainement de refouler tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Brittany. Ce qu'elle avait essayé de refouler, et puis accepté. Elle aurait pu lui dire tout ce que sa blonde voulait entendre. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Et elle... Elle avait passé la nuit avec Artie.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de penser à elle. C'était peine perdue. Et souffrance inutile. Elle en avait assez de souffrir. Elle était plus forte que ça.

Son portable sonna, aux alentours de midi.

Puck.

Elle ne répondit pas, et erra encore.

Comprimant sa douleur, elle se promit de ne plus se faire avoir. De ne plus revoir Brittany. De ne plus penser à Brittany. De ne plus avoir envie de Brittany. D'oublier complètement Brittany. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, et de loin.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent lorsque la nuit tomba. Les larmes avait cessé de couler à flots.

Elle ressentait toujours une douleur sourde, là, juste au dessus de sa poitrine, à gauche.

Mais elle l'ignora.

Portable. Sonnerie. Second appel. Puck. Ignoré.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Surtout pas.

Troisième appel. Quinn, cette fois.

Elle répondit.

« Quoi ? »

La blonde fut surpris par le ton, et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Euh, Puck te cherche S, t'es ou ? »

« Ce n'est pas son problème ! Ce n'est le problème de personne ! Laissez-moi tranquille merde ! »

Elle raccrocha.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle désirait seulement être seule ? Rien qu'une journée, sans personne, tranquille ?

Elle marcha, elle erra. Des heures. Perdue. Triste. Et désemparée.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'elle rentra à l'appartement.

Puck dormait encore.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir rentrer sans qu'il ne le remarque. Erreur. Il fut vite debout.

« Bordel, mais t'étais ou ? »

Elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Santana ? T'as pleuré ? »

La brune ne répondit pas. Bien sur qu'elle avait pleuré, il ne fallait pas être perspicace pour le remarquer !

« Santana, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il la dévisagea, surpris.

« Ta copine est passée »

Santana resta interdite.

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Ouais la blonde, plutôt canon. Pas Quinn, l'autre... Bri... »

« Brittany ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Il ricana.

« Elle m'a engueulé ! Elle m'a dit que j'avais pas le droit de te frapper ! »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Santana.

« Donc, je lui ai demandé _pourquoi _elle était au courant. Elle m'a répondu que tu le lui avais confié ! »

Là, elle était dans la...

« Ça t'amuse de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi ? Espèce de chienne ! »

Il leva la main, prêt à frapper. Santana ferma les yeux.

« Elle te cherchait aussi. Pour s'excuser. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Mais j'ai du boulot. J'espère avoir une explication ce soir, quand je rentrerai. Après ton travail bien sur »

Il laissa sa main retomber, pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune et quitta l'appartement. Seulement, elle avait oublié que ce soir, elle devait être au bar, à servir tous ces machos, et probablement amis de Puck.

Brittany voulait s'excuser ? Elle pouvait bien le faire, ça ne changerait rien !

Santana n'eut pas le courage de se trainer jusqu'à la chambre, et, épuisée, se laissa glisser sur le canapé, ou elle s'endormit aussitôt.

xxxxxxx

Des coups contre le battant de la porte la réveillèrent.

« Bon sang, mais on peut pas dormir tranquille ici ? » grogna t-elle avant de s'extirper difficilement des coussins si moelleux du canapé.

En se levant, elle fit tomber son portable. Le ramassant, elle remarqua qu'il était 12h. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

La brune remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements -bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, après tout, si on comptait bien, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle portait les mêmes, et il faudrait qu'elle songe à prendre une douche et à se changer- et alla ouvrir.

Brittany se tenait devant la porte.

« Je... Ça fait dix minutes que je toque et... »

« Je ne veux pas te voir »

« Santana, je... »

« Non. J'ai été clair il me semble hie... avant-hier »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde, et la Latina détourna le regard.

« Puisque tu as l'air si bien avec Artie... » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter.

« Puisque j'ai l'air si bien avec Artie ? Tu sais pourquoi j'étais avec Artie ? Parce que tu n'es pas venue ! Parce qu'après m'avoir embrassé, et soit dit en passant, laissé sur ma faim, tu n'es pas venue au rendez-vous que tu avais toi même fixé ! »

« Je t'ai laissé sur ta faim ? Je t'ai proposé une douche je te rappelle, et tu as refusé ! »

« Je n'ai pas refusé ! »

La blonde avait crié.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir, et un vieil homme sortit, curieux. Santana lui fit signe de rentrer, et ce assez vulgairement. Puis elle reprit.

« Tu n'as pas refusé ? Non, c'est vrai, tu as été tellement explicite sur le fait que t'en avais pas envie que j'ai interprété ta réponse comme un refus, suis-je bête ! »

« J'ai pas compris la moitié de ta phrase »

Santana la dévisagea, surprise.

« Pour ce que ça change »

Elle tenta de refermer la porte, mais Brittany se glissa et entra dans l'appartement.

« Non, tu... »

« Laisse-moi te parler »

« Non »

« Je t'ai donné une seconde chance, moi »

« Mais c'est différent ! »

« Ah oui, et en quoi ? »

« On ne s'était pas encore embrassées, et je n'avais pas tous ces... sentiments ! »

Brittany la regarda sans rien dire un instant.

« Tu... Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

Santana rougit furieusement.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Si, je crois, si »

La brune se détourna, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue, alors ? » enchaina la blonde. « C'est à cause de Noah ? »

« En quoi ça te... »

« Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis que s'il te frappait, tu viendrais chez moi ! »

« Et pour quoi faire ? Une partie à trois avec l'abruti à lunettes, ça ne me branche pas, mais alors pas du tout ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Santana recula d'un pas, choquée.

« Parce que tu le défends maintenant ? Ah, j'oubliais, bien sur que tu le défends, t'as couché avec lui ! Et en plus, tu l'appelles 'Artichou' ! Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom ? »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! »

La blonde avait craché ces mots, foudroyant Santana sur place. Elle n'avait pas... ?

« Britt... »

« C'est bon, j'en ai marre d'essayer de me justifier alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal »

« Attends... »

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, dans l'autre sens.

« Non, San, ça ne m'amuse pas d'attendre. Au revoir »

Elle s'éloigna.

La brune la regarda partir, ne sachant que faire. Alors, elle défit ses propres promesses -qui n'auraient donc pas tenues très longtemps-, et décida de se dévoiler à Brittany.

Elle était presque arrivée au bout du couloir lorsque Santana souffla :

« Puck m'a frappé hier soir. Il... Il m'a interdit de sortir. Il m'a frappé et je suis tombée au sol. J'ai essayé de le mordre, et il m'a donné un coup de pied. D'ou ma lèvre déchirée. Et puis il m'en a donné un autre, d'ou... »

Elle posa fébrilement sa main sur son ventre, ne sachant comment continuer sa phrase.

Brittany se retourna.

« San... »

Elle fit le chemin dans le sens inverse.

Santana n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, ayant honte.

« San, regarde moi... »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça reviendrait à admettre devant quelqu'un -autre qu'elle même- qu'elle avait été faible.

« San, s'il te plait... »

Elle ne...

Les bras chauds de la blonde entourèrent subitement son corps. Elle tressaillit lorsque sa peau meurtrie fut touchée, et la blonde le remarqua.

« Il a... ? »

Pour la première fois, Santana Lopez exprima sa souffrance par le regard. Brittany fut secouée par ce qu'elle lut dans les yeux de la brune.

« Oh, San... ! »

Elle l'enserra de nouveau, faisant preuve de davantage de délicatesse, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Montre-moi »

Santana, sans briser l'étreinte, l'attira à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Elle referma la porte, chancelante.

Lentement, elle remonta son t-shirt, découvrant son ventre blessé.

L'expression qu'elle lu sur le visage de la blonde lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« San, c'est... ! »

Cette dernière baissa les yeux sur sa peau. Deux gros bleus lui parcouraient le ventre, s'étendant du nombril jusqu'en dessous des seins.

« Mon dieu, San ! »

Du bout des doigts, Brittany effleura les ecchymoses.

« Cet espèce de... ! »

Santana eut un léger rire.

« Tu viens chez moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas Britt, c'est... »

« Et ceci est non discutable, bien entendu »

« Merci... »

La blonde lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'est normal, San »

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Pour avant-hier. Parce que mine de rien... »

Santana ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à son tour. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas grand chose de chaste. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, pour approfondir le baiser. Brittany lui accorda la permission, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, en un ballet endiablé.

La blonde se colla un peu plus à son amie, désormais amante.

Santana recula en étouffant un gémissement.

« Désolée, San, c'est pas pratique, je... »

« T'en fais pas », lui sourit-elle « pour l'instant, c'est pas génial. Mais quand les marques auront disparu et que je n'aurai plus mal, ce ne sera pas de douleur que je gémirai... »

La blonde rougit sous la remarque, ce qui agrandit le sourire de la brune. Elle s'approcha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Pour l'instant, on se contentera de ça, même si je vais avoir du mal à me retenir... »

« On va chez moi » fut tout ce que la blonde fut capable de répondre, troublée par ce que disait Santana.

« Oh, c'est une proposition ? » murmura-elle en lui glissant un clin d'oeil.

« Hum... En d'autres circonstances, oui, mais là... »

Le regard de Santana s'assombrit.

« Ouais, je prépare mes affaires »

Brittany ne répondit pas, de peur de la blesser. Elle était consciente de l'effort que faisait Santana pour laisser une personne entrevoir ses faiblesses.

Une dizaine de minutes lui suffirent pour mettre des vêtements dans un sac, que Brittany lui prit des mains.

« Ah, et chez moi, tu prendras une douche, hein... »

Elle acquiesça, pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec Brittany après -ou pendant- la douche, mais sans en faire part à la blonde. La voir rougir était amusant, mais quelque part aussi excitant.

« Et pour... Puck ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Santana.

« Il aura la surprise de ne pas te trouver chez lui quand il rentrera »

« Oui, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Santana, on verra bien. Pour l'instant, on t'éloigne de cet endroit de malheur, c'est tout »

La brune hocha la tête. Elle était reconnaissante de ce que faisait Brittany pour elle. Elle n'y serait jamais parvenue seule.

La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de la Latina, et elles quittèrent l'immeuble, prenant un taxi pour retourner chez Brittany. Elles arrivèrent chez la blonde en quelques minutes. Un gros chat les accueillit nonchalamment, et la brune supposa que ce devait être le fameux Lord Tubbington.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa Santana.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

La blonde lui sourit.

« Si. Mais quand tu es venue, et que je t'ai vu... mal en point, j'ai su que... comment dire, j'ai su que si je ne faisais pas tout pour te retrouver, je m'en voudrais, tu comprends ? Alors j'ai annulé tous les cours que j'avais, et je me suis lancée à ta recherche. J'aurais du me douter que tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi, alors que... »

Sa voix avait faibli sur la fin de la phrase.

« Hey Britt, ça va, d'accord ? Ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en veux _surtout _pas, ok ? Regarde-moi »

La brune prit le menton de Brittany entre ses doigts.

« Ce que tu as fait, ça me touche. Je... Personne ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour moi, et sans toi, je... »

« Je ne veux pas y penser... »

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la blonde.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, Britt, ne pleure pas ou je vais pleurer aussi ! »

La blonde émit un léger rire, et plongea son regard dans celui de Santana.

« San... »

La brune la fit taire d'un baiser. Tendre, chaste, parfait.

« J'ai besoin de toi Britt... »

Elle sourit.

« J'ai besoin de toi aussi, San »

Elle la dévisagea un instant.

« Et tu sais aussi ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Non ? »

« Que tu ailles prendre une douche ! Non parce que tu sens bon, hein, mais là... »

Santana prit une mine indignée. Et se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

« À une condition ! »

Brittany afficha une mine suspicieuse.

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Que tu viennes avec moi »

Sa voix était devenue murmure tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

Inconsciemment, Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ce que Santana trouva particulièrement sexy.

« San... »

Sa voix était au bord du gémissement. Elle en avait envie, très envie, mais vu l'état de la brune, elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée.

Brittany dut se faire violence pour retrouver une voix à peu près normale.

« Après... »

« Après quoi ? »

Elle déglutit devant le regard séducteur de Santana.

« T'es pas en état là... »

« Pas en état pour pendre une douche avec toi ? Mais... ! Britt ! Enfin, je te proposais seulement une douche ! Non mais tu pensais à quoi ? T'as vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! »

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit l'air gênée et les joues rouges de la blonde.

« Détends-toi, je plaisante. Bon en attendant je vais la prendre cette douche... »

Brittany acquiesça, peu certaine de la conduite à adopter. Elle voulait suivre Santana, mais elle avait peur... La vision du corps meurtrie de la brune lui faisait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas le lui avouer.

Santana se dirigea donc en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa rapidement -et enfin!- de ses vêtements, et se glissa sous un jet d'eau brûlante.

La brune resta quelques instants à contempler son ventre. Elle fit négligemment courir ses doigts le long des ecchymoses, songeant à ce qu'il se serait passé si Brittany n'était pas venu. Serait-il allé un jour jusqu'à la... ?

Non, elle refusait d'y penser.

Il y avait Brittany maintenant, et même si elle ne savait pas ou cette relation -si on pouvait parler de relation- allait les mener, elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer.

Elle repoussa Puck tout au fond de son esprit et, après près d'une heure de détente, s'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude.

La brune noua rapidement ses cheveux, et sortit, ne supportant pas d'être éloignée de Brittany plus longtemps. Elle passa un short et un t-shirt et retrouva la blonde dans la cuisine. Celle-ci la gratifia d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle la vit.

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans mon frigo, si tu as faim »

Santana émit un léger rire quant à la formulation de la phrase, et prit le bol de fruits que Brittany lui tendit.

« T'as pas de la chantilly par hasard ? »

« Euh non, pourquoi tu préfères tes fruits avec de la chantilly ? »

Santana sourit. Tant de naïveté, c'était touchant !

« C'était pas pour ça... »

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Oh, mais tu... »

« Oui, mais c'est dans ma nature ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des allusions, et... et d'avoir envie de toi. Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul »

Elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil.

Brittany eut brusquement chaud. Cette Latina avait le don de la mettre dans un état !

« Mange », finit-elle par dire difficilement. « Mange, j'ai une surprise pour toi après »

« Hum, intéressant... »

La brune engloutit rapidement les fruits, faisant rire Brittany. Elle aimait la voir comme ça. Insouciante, heureuse. Santana espérait pouvoir toujours la voir rire ainsi. Et que ce soit elle qui provoque ce rire si particulier qu'elle aimait tant.

« Alors, ma surprise ? » dit la brune lorsqu'elle eut fini.

« Suis-moi »

Elle lui tendit le petit doigt et Santana y crocheta le sien. Elles allèrent dans le salon de la blonde.

Celle-ci appuya sur une télécommande, et un léger son de guitare retentit.

« Je veux que tu chantes avec moi San »

« Mais je... »

Elle reconnut la chanson. Mean, de Taylor Swift.

« Non, Britt, s'il te plait, je... »

La blonde semblait la supplier du regard, et commença la chanson :

_You, with your words like knives_

_**Toi, avec tes mots comme des couteaux**_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me, _

_**Des épées, des armes que tu utilises contre moi**_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, _

_**Toi, tu m'as fait tomber une fois de plus**_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing _

_**Tu m'as fait sentir que je n'étais rien**_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard _

_**Toi, et ta voix comme un ongle qui crisse sur un tableau**_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded _

_**Qui me crie dessus quand je suis blessée**_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_**Toi, qui t'en prends au plus faible**_

« S'il te plait, San... »

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle prit donc à sa suite :

_Well you can take me down, _

_**En fait tu peux m'abattre**_

_With just one single blow _

_**D'un seul mauvais coup**_

_But you don't know, what you don't know._

_**Mais tu ne sais pas, ouais tu ne sais pas**_

Le sourire de fierté qu'elle vit se peindre sur les lèvres de la blonde lui gonfla le cœur de joie, et la poussa à chanter le refrain avec elle :

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city, _

_**Un jour, j'irai, vivre dans une belle grande ville**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean _

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, _

_**Un jour, je serai grande et tu ne m'atteindras plus**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

Brittany rayonnait. Que son idée plaise finalement à Santana, qu'elles puissent chanter ensembles. Que Santana se montre forte aussi, en acceptant de chanter ces paroles.

Si forte que Brittany ne fut pas étonnée lorsque la brune reprit elle-même le couplet suivant :

_You, with your switching sides, _

_**Toi, et tes humeurs changeantes**_

_And your walk by lies and your humiliation _

_**Et ta façon de mentir et d'humilier les autres**_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_

_**Toi, tu as encore mis le doigt sur mes défauts**_

_As if I don't already see them._

_**Comme si je ne les voyais pas déjà**_

Brittany l'accompagna sur la phrase suivante, pour lui donner la force de continuer si elle se sentait défaillir.

_I walk with my head down, _

_**Je marche la tête baissée**_

_Trying to block you out_

_**J'essaie de t'arrêter** _

Et laissa Santana chanter.

_Cause I'll never impress you _

_**Et puisque je ne t'impressionnerai jamais**_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_**J'aimerais juste me sentir bien à nouveau**_

_I bet you got pushed around._

_**Tu as surement été malmené**_

De nouveau, lorsque Santana la chercha d'un regard, elle lui montra son soutien en chantant à ses cotés.

_Somebody made you cold._

_**Quelqu'un t'as fait mal**_

Et Brittany regarda intensément la brune dans les yeux :

_But the cycle ends right now._

_**Mais tout ça doit se finir maintenant**_

Santana comprit. Elle comprit que tout devait s'arrêter. Et que tout allait s'arrêter. Grace à Brittany.

_You can't lead me down that road,_

_**Tu ne vas pas m'entraîner là-dedans**_

_You don't know, what you don't know._

_**Et tu ne sais pas, ouais tu ne sais pas**_

Elle reprirent en cœur, tirant un nouveau sourire à la blonde.

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, _

_**Un jour, j'irai, vivre dans une belle grande ville**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean _

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_**Un jour, je serai grande et tu ne m'atteindras plus**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

Et leur jeu de ping pong chantant reprit :

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_**Et je te vois déjà dans un bar d'ici quelques années**_

En cœur à nouveau :

_Talking over a football game_

_**A parler du dernier match de football**_

Puis Brittany reprit, sachant désormais que la brune prendrait la suite avec elle :

_With that same big loud opinion but_

_**Avec ce même grand avis **_

Ce qu'elle fit, le sourire aux lèvres :

_Nobody's listening._

_**Mais personne ne t'écoutera**_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things._

_**Fatigués de t'entendre t'énerver sur les mêmes histoires**_

Elle lança un bref regard à la brune pour savoir si elle prenait la suite, et cette dernière hocha la tête, pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_**De te voir ivre et grommeler que je ne sais pas chanter**_

_But all you are is mean._

_**Mais tu n'es qu'un méchant**_

_All you are is mean_

_**Tu n'es qu'un méchant,**_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life._

_**Et un menteur, pathétique, seul dans la vie**_

La brune prit un malin plaisir à accentuer chaque adjectif, et c'est avec plaisir que la blonde reprit avec Santana :

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean !_

_**Et méchant, méchant, méchant, méchant**_ !

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city, _

_**Mais un jour, j'irai, vivre dans une belle grande ville**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. _

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant.**_

_Yeah someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_**Ouais, un jour, je serai grande et tu ne m'atteindras plus**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

Brittany reprit le refrain, laissant le soin à la brune de poser l'éternelle question :

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_**Un jour, j'irai, vivre dans une belle grande ville**_

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_**Un jour, j'irai, vivre dans une belle grande ville**_

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_**Et tu seras toujours aussi méchant**_

La blonde s'approcha de la brune, prête à la prendre dans ses bras, et elles prononcèrent ensemble la dernière phrase :

_Why you gotta be so mean ?_

_**Pourquoi es tu si méchant ?**_

La musique cessa, et la blonde entoura affectueusement Santana de ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi, fière que tu ais chanter avec moi... Et tu as une voix incroyable ! »

« Je... Merci Brittany, vraiment merci, je... »

« T'en fais pas... »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

La brune sourit. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait en sorte qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. En quelque sorte, elle pouvait.

« On passe le reste de la journée ensemble ? »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, bien sur ! »

« Alors, je veux en savoir plus sur toi... »

Et toute la journée, elles parlèrent. De tout, de rien, mais surtout de beaucoup de choses. D'elles, de leurs passions, leurs rêves, leurs vies.

Santana apprit donc que la danse était une partie importante -sinon toute la vie- de la blonde. Brittany apprit que pour sa brune, sa passion était le chant. Elle lui dit qu'elle pourrait aisément faire carrière dans ce domaine, tellement elle était douée, et la brune rougit sous le compliment.

Elles parlèrent ainsi toute la journée, et une grande partie de la nuit. Elles étaient simplement avides d'en savoir plus l'une sur l'autre.

Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce petit bonheur qu'elles s'étaient crées. Non, rien.

Pourtant...

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout ! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tadam ! Nouveau chapitre !**

**Junkie-coffee : Faut pas avoir peur, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire arriver des trucs moches aux personnages... -ah, il paraît que si en fait :P – Ouais j'ai repris le passage pour la chanson, je me suis dit que ça collait bien :P Ouuui ! T'en fais pas pour la douche, ça va venir :P**

**Mina77 : Merci ;)**

**Et... Bonne lecture ! :D**

**Ah ouais, et heyaland, lis attentivement ce chapitre ;)**

Chapitre 11 :

Santana commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit des mains parcourir son ventre en se glissant sous son t-shirt, et le corps de Brittany collé contre son dos.

Ce contact l'apaisa aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas San ? »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, pour laisser sa blonde parsemer sa nuque de petits baisers.

« Puck, ça fait quatre fois qu'il m'appelle... »

Brittany releva la tête, tirant un gémissement de frustration de la part de la brune, et prit le portable des mains de Santana.

« Stop, ça suffit. Tu poses ça, et tu arrêtes de penser à lui. Je vais finir par être jalouse »

Santana obéit, et se retourna, un sourire en coin.

« Jalouse, hein ? Hum... »

Elle embrassa tendrement la blonde.

« T'es toujours jalouse ? »

« Moins, mais je suis pas tout à fait sur, je crois qu'il faut que tu recommences... »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit et elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la danseuse. Brittany en profita pour l'attirer complètement sur elle, et lui mordilla la lèvre.

Santana étouffa un gémissement, et pour se venger, repoussa la blonde contre le mur le plus proche -ce qui fait que vu qu'elles étaient dans le salon de la blonde, les quelques cadres photos sur les murs tremblèrent- avec force.

Elle lui prit les poignets et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête.

La brune se détacha de la merveilleuse bouche de la blonde et partit vers sa nuque. Elle commença à la mordiller, et lorsqu'elle trouva l'endroit qui arracha un cri à la blonde, planta ses dents dans la chair.

« T'es à moi... » souffla t-elle en léchant la plaie.

La blonde répondit par un gémissement, ce qui augmenta le désir de Santana.

Elle délaissa le suçon fraichement créé et remonta pour capturer les lèvres de la blonde. La langue de la brune caressa la bouche de Brittany et cette dernière lui ouvrit le passage. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ventre de la brune lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elles dansèrent quelques instants, et Brittany se décolla, faisant grogner Santana de frustration.

« San, on devrait pas, t'as... »

« On s'en fout Britt... »

Pour appuyer ses dires, sa main droite passa sous le t-shirt de la blonde et elle se mit à lui caresser le ventre.

« Mais San... »

Elle grogna et remonta sa main, lui caressant maintenant les seins.

La blonde gémit, mais tenta tout de même de finir une phrase.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Elle avait tellement peur de blesser involontairement la brune alors qu'elle souffrait déjà...

Santana fit lentement glisser sa main de dessous le t-shirt et fixa Brittany dans les yeux.

« Me faire mal ? »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté ça ?

« Oui, avec ton ventre et... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Mon ventre, et... ? »

« San... »

Santana se recula complètement.

« T'en n'as pas envie ? »

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent.

« Pas envie ? Tu rigoles là ? »

Santana sourit.

« Tu me rassures là... »

Elle se colla de nouveau à la blonde et reprit ses caresses et baisers.

« San... »

« Quoi encore ? » grogna la brune.

« J'ai peur de te blesser, tu vois, et de...de... »

La main de la brune s'arrêta sur l'un de ses seins.

« Oh, t'as peur que je te compare à Puck, c'est ça ? »

La blonde acquiesça, les yeux larmoyants.

Santana retira sa main, et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde, l'attirant dans un câlin.

« Bon alors écoute-moi bien », lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille. « Je ne te comparerai jamais à Puck, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Brittany fit non de la tête.

« Parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Et même involontairement. Tu n'en es pas capable, parce que toi, toi tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus tendre et la plus attentionnée que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es remarquable, Brittany Pierce, et une incroyable... petite amie. »

Elle hésita un instant, et voyant que Brittany ne répondait pas :

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on est, pas vrai ? On est ensemble ? »

Ce fut à la blonde de rassurer la brune.

« Oui, San, on est ensemble. Et tu es ma petite amie »

Elle pensa subitement à Artie, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

La blonde sentit le sourire de Santana contre sa nuque lorsqu'elle l'embrassa.

« C'est parfait alors... »

Des coups retentirent contre la porte.

Santana se décolla de la blonde et leva les yeux vers elle.

« T'attends quelqu'un ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. À moins que Lord T ait invité quelqu'un sans m'en parler »

Santana la dévisagea, un sourire en coin. Elle était tellement mignonne.

« Lord T ? »

Un gros chat arriva nonchalamment, sortant de la chambre.

« C'est pour toi ? » dit-elle en désignant la porte.

Il repartit. Ça devait vouloir dire non.

« Non, il n'a invité personne alors je... »

« Santana, je sais que tu es là, ouvre ! »

Le sang de la brune se figea. Que faisait Puck ici ? Et surtout, comment savait-il ou habitait Brittany ?

« T'as laissé la carte de ta copine à la maison... »

Elle avait au moins sa réponse. Mais les coups redoublèrent. Elle regarda Brittany, ne sachant que faire.

« Ouvre, espèce de... »

« Je vous interdit de l'insulter ! »

Santana dévisagea Brittany, qui la regarda en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça », chuchota t-elle simplement.

« J'aurais du me douter que t'étais avec la salope que t'avais sauvé »

« Ta gueule, Puck, TA GUEULE ! »

Santana avait crié. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Brittany.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de dévisager la brune.

« Il n'a pas le droit de t'insulter » se contenta t-elle de répondre.

« Bon cesse tes conneries, ouvre-moi et on rentre à l'appart »

« Elle ne vous suivra pas, elle reste avec moi »

Brittany attrapa fermement la main de la brune.

Il frappa à nouveau contre la porte. Plus fort.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Cette meuf est à moi, alors donne la moi ! »

Des éclairs s'allumèrent dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Que je vous... que je te la donne ? Ce n'est pas un objet, c'est une personne à part entière, et une incroyable personne, et tu la traites comme un chien, et ça, c'est impardonnable. Tu te crois supérieur à elle, tu penses que tu es le plus fort simplement parce que tu peux lever la main sur elle. Et bien c'est finit. T'es juste un mec méchant. Et elle, elle est unique. Et elle t'as supporté trop longtemps. Alors maintenant, casse-toi ! »

Le volume avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Brittany était vraiment, _vraiment _énervée.

Santana resta bouche bée.

« Vous voulez rester entre lesbiennes ? Très bien. Mais je reviendrai »

Et il quitta le couloir. La respiration de Santana ne retrouva un rythme normal que lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de Puck.

« Je suis là San, je suis là... »

Elle s'abandonna dans l'étreinte de la blonde, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« On en était ou... ? »

« Hum... J'aimerais bien continuer, mais j'ai cours... »

Santana se recula.

« Non ! Et s'il est encore dehors ? »

« Tout se passera bien, San »

« Non, non, je refuse qu'il te fasse du mal »

Brittany sourit.

« C'est touchant San, mais je t'assure, il est parti et il ne se passera rien »

« S'il te touche je... »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ne t'en fais pas »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La blonde s'apprêtait à aller récupérer le sac de ses affaires de danse lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

« Oh, au fait »

Elle plongea dans le cou de la brune qui hoqueta de surprise, et planta ses dents à son tour. Elle suçota quelques instants la plaie, sous les gémissements de Santana et se décolla, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

« Voila pour tout à l'heure... »

« C'est cruel de me faire ça alors que tu t'en vas... »

Brittany lui glissa un coin d'oeil. Santana se rapprocha dangereusement.

« Ce soir, ma belle, ce soir, il n'y aura que toi, moi, et rien pour m'empêcher de te faire l'amour... »

La blonde rougit et ne parvint plus à bouger.

« Et ben alors ? Tu n'avais pas des cours à donner toi ? »

Elle sourit sous l'air faussement boudeur de la blonde.

« Ben t'as choisi, assume ! »

« Si je pouvais choisir, je choisirai toi et ton corps de rêve »

Ce fut au tour de la brune de rougir, et Brittany éclata de rire.

« Ah et si tu te sens seule... »

Elle partit précipitamment dans sa chambre, et revint vers une Santana ébahie. La blonde avait dans les mains une peluche en forme de licorne. Elle la tendit à la brune.

« Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, mais tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux »

Santana sourit.

« Ou est ce que tu l'as acheté ? »

La blonde avait l'air d'être très attachée à ses peluches, Santana se dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute lui en offrir quelques unes...

« Je l'ai gagné dans un parc d'attraction. À Heyaland »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle se souviendrait de ce nom.

Brittany lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres.

« À ce soir mon cœur ! »

Santana eut une bouffée de chaleur sous le surnom, et Brittany quitta l'appartement.

Elle resta quelques instants debout sans bouger. Cette fille était incroyable. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Santana Lopez était... amoureuse. Elle ne savait pas encore comme le dire à la blonde, de peur de la faire fuir. Mais elle l'aimait, c'était sur. Aussi sur que les oiseaux volent, et les poissons ont besoin d'eau... Oh non, voilà qu'elle recommençait avec les comparaisons douteuses ! Elle était amoureuse, voilà tout.

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'elle avait emménagé chez Brittany. Elles n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble -pour le plus grand regret de la brune- mais elle pouvait encore difficilement s'allonger sans avoir mal au ventre, alors faire l'amour...

Mais les bleus étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Brittany lui avait appliqué la même pommade que pour le poignet -et d'ailleurs celui ci était presque entièrement guéri- et ses ecchymoses n'étaient plus que des traces virant au jaune -mais néanmoins toujours douloureuses. Mais ce soir, elle ferait abstraction de sa douleur, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors que tout son corps avait envie de Brittany à chaque seconde qui passait. Et repousser ces pulsions devenait de plus en plus difficile et douloureux.  
Ce soir, oui, ce soir...

Son téléphone sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle serra un peu plus la peluche contre elle.

Quinn. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Allo ? »

« Bon visiblement tu es toujours vivante, c'est un bon début, mais étant donné qu'il faut t'appeler puisque tu ne daignes plus donner de nouvelle je suis censée te faire la gueule là, alors si tu pouvais t'excuser, comme la dernière fois, ça serait... »

« Même pas en rêve Fabray ! » la coupa Santana avec le sourire « la dernière fois comme tu dis, c'était la seule fois »

« Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter Lopez »

« Et désolée de ne pas avoir appelé, j'étais occupée... »

« Oooooooh, avec Brittany parait-il »

« Que... Comment tu sais ça ? »

Quinn poussa un soupir.

« Sam. Qui le sait par Puck. Qui nous l'a dit parce que tu ne rentrais pas. J'en déduis que tu l'as quitté. Je suis fière de toi »

« Ouais, euh c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Tu fais quelque chose là ? »

« Non, je suis chez moi, en tant que femme enceinte, je me permets de ne pas en faire trop »

« Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude ! »

« Trop sympa S »

« Tu le sais, je suis comme ça, toujours gentille »

« Et donc tu voulais en venir à... ? »

« Viens chez Brittany, on pourra parler tranquillement »

Quinn accepta et Santana lui donna l'adresse. Puis elle raccrocha et alla prendre une douche rapide. Elle laissa à contre-coeur la peluche sur le lit de la chambre de la blonde. Quinn n'avait pas besoin de savoir... Le temps qu'elle enfile un short et un t-shirt, Quinn sonnait à la porte.

Santana vérifia que c'était bien elle et lui ouvrit.

« Tu deviens parano S ? »

« Longue histoire »

« Raconte »

Santana la fit asseoir au salon, sur le canapé et balaya ce qu'elle venait de dire d'un mouvement de la main.

« Pas important »

« Un rapport avec Puck ? »

Santana grinça des dents.

« Quinn je... »

« Je veux la vérité S ! Tu me la dois bien non ? Ça fait cinq jours que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, je suis obligée de t'appeler pour en avoir. Alors abaisse tes barrières deux secondes, souviens toi qu'on est amies, et parle moi »

La brune poussa un soupir.

« D'accord, mais à une condition »

Quinn soupira à son tour.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que d'abord tu me dises ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le hobbit »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Santana sourit.

« C'est ma condition, Q »

La blonde fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Elle savait qu'elle devait se plier au caprice de Santana. Et elle détestait ça.

« Ok. Alors... »

Quinn se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Par ou commencer ? Bon, tu le sais, elle était au lycée avec nous. Et elle était déjà avec Finn à cette époque. Et je la détestais tellement... Je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle m'avait volé Finn, et qu'elle était... Rachel quoi »

« Ouais tu veux dire une emmerdeuse chronique, moche avec une voix horripilante »

« Santana ! »

Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Continue »

« Bon. Alors donc le lycée... Et à la fin, on s'est perdues de vue. Au début, je le vivais bien, et puis quand j'ai repensé à nos années lycées... J'avais comme une sorte de vide. J'étais avec Sam, tout se passait bien, mais je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que faisait Rachel. Était-elle toujours avec Finn, allaient-ils se marier, ou avoir un enfant... »

« Stop, épargne moi ce genre de détails. Imaginer que le cachalot puisse coucher avec le hobbit me donne envie de vomir »

Quinn ne releva pas et poursuivit.

« Et puis j'avais toujours son numéro, alors je l'ai appelé. J'ai eu de la chance, elle avait toujours le même. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi tant de temps après je cherchais à reprendre contact, et à vrai dire moi non plus, mais un soir on est sorties boire un verre. On a parlé du lycée, des slushies qu'elle s'était pris, de tout, de rien, de la vie quoi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était toujours avec Finn. Et là, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de... d'indescriptible »

« Du dégout ? Non parce que tenir une relation avec un sumo transpirant à longueur de journée, ça doit pas être agréable... »

« T'es à mourir de rire S, vraiment »

« Merci, merci »

Elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil, et Quinn continua.

« Donc ce sentiment indescriptible m'a disons poussé à commander un autre verre. Plus elle me parlait de son bonheur avec Finn, plus j'enchainais les verres. Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant. Qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit, mais qu'elle désirait vraiment être maman. Elle aussi avait pas mal bu. Et je me suis levée, d'un coup, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage »

« C'est là qu'elle t'a couru après, comme dans ces films romantiques pourris et qu'elle t'as embrassé ? »

« Pas exactement. On est rentré en taxi, ensemble puisqu'elle habite après moi, et... »

Quinn se tordait nerveusement les mains.

« Et elle t'as embrassé ? »

« Et _je _l'ai embrassé. Au début, elle était surprise, et j'ai cru que je l'avais choqué, mais après... Après c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus et a carrément mis la langue... »

« Quiiiiiiinn ! J'ai l'image en tête là, t'imagines même pas tout ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse pour la sortir ! Oh, ceci dit je pourrais décrire tout ce que je compte faire avec Brittany, je crois qu'on serait quitte et j'aurais autre chose en tête... »

Quinn remarqua le regard brillant de la brune.

« Attends... T'as pas encore couché avec Brittany ? »

Santana rougit.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tes yeux S, tes yeux. Ils te trahissent. Rien que de l'imaginer, là, t'en meurs d'envie. Alors qu'elle est même pas dans la pièce. Me saute pas dessus hein ! »

« Désolée Quinnie, t'es pas mon genre. Trop sage »

« Visiblement tu t'assagis aussi puisque tu n'as rien fait... »

« C'est faux ! »

Santana avait presque crié.

« Alors... »

« Alors Berry t'a embrassé ! » la coupa Santana pour changer de sujet. « Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Non parce que t'es enceinte jusqu'au cou, en couple avec le mi-poisson mi-humain et t'as embrassé un hobbit... Non pardon, ok, je varie. T'as embrassé un gnome »

« Je... Je sais vraiment pas... »

« Vous vous êtes revues depuis ? »

« Non. Elle m'a appelé, mais je n'ai jamais répondu »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Bon ok, sa voix au téléphone doit être pire qu'en vrai, je te comprends. Mais il faudrait que tu la revois. Que vous en parliez »

« Hum... »

Elle releva les yeux vers Santana.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas couché ? T'es pas le genre à attendre pourtant »

« C'est... c'est pas intéressant »

« Faux. Ça m'intéresse. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui peut bien pousser Santana Lopez à attendre avant de s'envoyer en l'air... Est ce que ça à un rapport avec Puck ? »

Santana détourna le regard.

« Ouais. Mais je... »

« Non S, dis moi la vérité. Je t'ai dit pour Berry, dis moi pour Brittany. Et Puck »

La brune poussa un soupir. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Puck me frappe. Me frappait »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla la blonde. « Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« Ah oui ? Et je dis ça comment moi ? Salut Quinn, ça va ? Oh moi bof, je me suis pris un coup dans le ventre, j'ai hyper mal là tu vois, du genre je peux pas dormir sur le ventre, je peux pas... »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, tu dis simplement qu'un abruti a osé lever la main sur toi ! Attends... C'est pour ça que t'as toujours pas couché avec Brittany ? Parce que tu peux... pas ? »

Santana était gênée. Elle détestait avoir ce genre de conversation.

« Dans tous les cas, c'est pas simple comme sujet »

Elle se gratta nerveusement la joue, puis ajouta, pour la seconde partie de la phrase :

« Ouais... »

« Quand est ce qu'il t'a frappé ? »

« Tu veux dire quand est ce que ça a commencé ou ? »

La blonde ferma les yeux un instant, pour se calmer. Puis elle les rouvrit.

« Oui »

« Il y a huit ou neuf mois. Quand j'ai commencé à perdre très rapidement les boulots qu'il me trouvait. Il buvait, il s'énervait, il me frappait. Au début, c'était juste une claque ou autre, mais après... Après il a commencé à être plus violent. Plus récemment il m'a presque tordu le poignet et... m'a bien amoché le ventre »

« Santana ! C'est horrible ! »

La brune ne répondit pas.

« Et Brittany est au courant ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a forcé à quitter Puck quand elle l'a appris, et je vis chez elle depuis »

Quinn acquiesça.

« Il faudra que tu me la présente, que je la remercie. Tu aurais du m'en parler S, on est amies »

« Oui ben je le fais maintenant »

« Je suis contente que tu ais rencontrée Brittany. Sans elle, tu n'en aurais probablement jamais parlé »

Santana hocha la tête. Elle y avait pensé. Si ce jour là elle n'avait pas bu un coup avec Quinn, ou si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard... Elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Et elle ne serait peut-être plus vivante.

« S, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Sam et moi sommes là. Il préférera t'aider plutôt que de cautionner un taré comme Puck »

Santana se leva, et prit Quinn dans ses bras.

« Les effusions, c'est pas mon genre, alors profite Q. Merci... »

La blonde sourit.

« Deux fois en quelques jours. Serais-tu entrain de t'adoucir Santana Lopez ? »

La brune se recula d'un coup et la foudroya du regard.

« M'adoucir, moi ? Jamais ! »

Quinn éclata de rire.

« Si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, hein ? » reprit brusquement la blonde. « Il y a bien quelque chose, oui, que tu peux faire pour moi... »

**Suspense... Mais qu'est ce que va demander Santana à Quinn ? Des idées ? Reviews ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le douzième chapitre ! Après deux jours de révisions intensives, après m'être arrachée au général De Gaulle (s'il y a des Terminales Littéraires sur ce site, vous me comprendrez, pour les autres, ce que je dis est du charabia), et après enfin m'être arrachée à l'Asie Orientale (ça, ça sent les révisions de géo), bref, après tout ça, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre ! **

**Mina77 : La réponse dans ce chapitre, surprise ;)**

**heyaland : je relève -encore une fois- le « je te laisse nous surprendre » parce que coté surprise, c'est moi la meilleure ;)**

**Diablot's : Merci :) Et oui c'est normal, je crois que plus personne n'aime Puck :P C'est une bonne idée, je pense qu'elle l'emmènera effectivement, pas dans ce chapitre, mais elle l'emmènera à Heyaland ;)**

**Gin et JB : Merci :D**

**Ah et svp, soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic M, donc... **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 12 :

Brittany était épuisée. La journée avait été longue, elle était partie le matin et rentrait chez elle seulement le soir, ayant à peine eut le temps d'engloutir un sandwich le midi. Elle avait calé comme elle avait pu les leçons manquées aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à Santana. Au contraire, elle était contente d'avoir pu la retrouver, avant le pire, et de pouvoir être avec elle. Elle aimait la Latina. Oui, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Mais... Mais il y avait Artie. Elle l'aimait bien aussi. Durant les cinq jours passés avec Santana, elle n'avait pas répondu aux appels du brun. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Santana... Mais un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle. Lui parler de quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle avait clairement dit à Santana qu'elles étaient ensembles. Donc, elle devait rompre avec Artie. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensembles, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours rien fait. Elle pensa subitement que le même raisonnement pouvait s'appliquer pour elle et Santana... Non, c'était différent... Pas vrai ?

Son téléphone sonna.

Artie.

C'était l'occasion de lui dire.

« Désolée, je voulais t'appeler plus tôt Artie, mais j'ai pas eu le temps »

Le jeune homme à l'autre bout mit un certain temps à répondre :

« Ah euh ouais, t'en fais pas. Je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, ou quoi... »

« Non, non c'est pas toi Artie, c'est moi »

« C'est pas toi c'est moi ? C'est la phrase type de rupture la plus pourrie qui existe Brittany ! »

« Je... »

Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle l'aimait bien. Mais il y avait Santana, et vu comme elle avait réagi quand elle avait cru qu'elle avait couché avec lui...

« Laisse-moi une chance, je t'en supplie Brittany ! »

« Artie, je... »

« Une dernière. S'il te plait. Un resto. Je t'invite au resto. Disons demain midi on déjeune ensemble »

Elle hésita. Elle pouvait aller déjeuner avec lui, et rompre clairement à ce moment là. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. C'était mieux que par téléphone. Elle lui expliquerait qu'elle aimait Santana.

« Très bien. À demain alors »

« Merci Brittany, merci ! Je passerai chez toi vers... »

« Non ! » se précipita la blonde. Santana ne devait pas savoir. « Je viendrai chez toi, et on ira manger, ok ? »

Le ton du brun prit une teinte sensuelle que Brittany ne remarqua pas.

« Chez moi ? Hum, ok »

« Bon, alors à demain Artie »

« À demain Brittany, merci ! »

Elle raccrocha. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer prendre une douche. Elle repensa à la proposition de Santana de la dernière fois, et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle espérait que la brune serait vite remise...

La blonde arriva devant la porte de son appartement.

Elle sortit sa clé et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Brittany actionna la poignet et pénétra à l'intérieur du studio.

Une odeur fruitée lui parvint tout de suite. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, mais en face d'elle, à la place du canapé qu'on avait visiblement poussé, se trouvait une table avec une nappe rouge, un grand plat avec une cloche, et des bougies. Le parfum venait de là.

« Santana ? » appela Brittany.

Le silence lui revint.

La blonde posa son sac, retira son gilet et ses chaussures et avança prudemment.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose de soyeux. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et avisa des pétales de roses rouges parsemés à ses pieds. Un sourire éclatant se peignit sur son visage.

« Santana ? » dit-elle à nouveau, plus sensuellement cette fois.

La brune sortit de la salle de bain, naturellement.

« Oui ma belle ? »

Elle affichait un sourire incroyablement séducteur.

La blonde la dévisagea.

Santana avait passé une robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et les maintenait attachés en hauteur. Le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait mis rendait sa bouche encore plus attirante, et la blonde avait envie de se jeter sur elle.

« San... »

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit davantage, si c'était possible. Elle remarqua le trouble plus qu'évident de Brittany et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui prit doucement la main, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Suis moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi... »

Brittany se laissa faire, subjuguer par la beauté et l'assurance de la brune.

Santana l'amena dans la salle de bain. D'autres bougies étaient disposées un peu partout, créant une ambiance romantique. La baignoire était remplie d'eau et de mousse.

« Laisse-moi te déshabiller... » glissa Santana tandis qu'elle enlevait le t-shirt de la blonde qui gémit lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de la brune.

Elle retira délicatement le tissu, laissant la blonde en soutien gorge. La brune lorgna un moment sur ses seins, avant de se rapprocher pour se coller contre elle et de faire glisser le bas au sol.

Brittany se retrouva en culotte et en soutien-gorge devant une brune au regard brillant. Elle retint sa respiration. Santana se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe et se retrouva dans la même tenue que sa blonde. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif au ventre de la brune. Les marques avaient presque disparu, mais elles étaient toujours présentes. Elle se sentit brusquement mal, ce que Santana remarqua.

« Je vais bien, Britt, rassure-toi. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Et j'ai envie de toi » susurra t-elle à son oreille.

La blonde avala péniblement sa salive, hochant doucement la tête.

Les deux cœurs battaient maintenant la chamade. Santana, fiévreuse, passa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, et l'attira davantage contre elle.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou tout en dégrafant le tissu. Brittany se mit à gémir doucement. La brune ne mit pas longtemps à retirer le vêtement. Ses dents se plantèrent subitement dans la plaie récente, et elle se mit à suçoter la nouvelle blessure, créée sur l'ancienne.

Brittany gémit bruyamment, et déshabilla à son tour la brune. Elle sentit le sourire de la brune contre sa nuque et ses mains descendirent le long de ses hanches.

Santana frémit sous le contact, et appuya ses baisers.

Brittany arriva finalement à destination. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec le tissu, faisant grogner la brune de frustration.

Elle retira finalement sa culotte, laissant Santana complètement nue. Elles se reculèrent un instant, et la blonde prit le temps d'admirer le corps parfait de la Latina. Santana sourit devant les yeux brillants qui l'examinaient. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait pu se décrocher si elles étaient restées trop longtemps ainsi.

Heureusement pour elle, Brittany mit fin à la torture et se jeta sur la brune. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec passion, et leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement. Le ventre de la brune s'embrasa aussitôt, et elle ne put attendre davantage. Elle se débarrassa prestement de la petite culotte de Brittany qui vola dans la salle de bain et Santana fit doucement basculer la blonde dans la baignoire qui poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle rentra en contact avec l'eau.

Elle s'allongea complètement, Santana au dessus d'elle, continuant de l'embrasser, et elle se rendit compte que sa baignoire était plutôt confortable.

La brune plongea à nouveau dans son cou, la faisant à nouveau hoqueter.

Avec délicatesse mais bestialité, elle l'embrassa avidement.

« San... »

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son corps la brulait, elle voulait que Santana arrête ses tortures.

« Oui Britt chérie ? »

Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais la brune prenait plaisir à découvrir le corps de la blonde.

Ses mains descendirent et se mirent à masser les seins de la blonde. Brittany gémit bruyamment, arrachant un sourire à la brune. Sa respiration haletante, la manière dont elle murmurait sensuellement son prénom, les gémissements, tout cela excita davantage Santana.

Le corps de la blonde se tendit sous ses mains. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long du ventre de son amante, traçant des cercles sur sa peau.

La blonde frémit tandis que sa main s'aventurait entre ses cuisses. Santana prenait son temps, ce qui frustrait Brittany, mais elle n'était pas réellement en état de protester.

La bouche de la brune se décolla de la nuque déjà bien marquée, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau celles de la blonde. Brittany essaya tant bien que mal de se soustraire à cette emprise pour formuler clairement ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la brune à avoir le contrôle.

« Je... »

Santana ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir -ni de commencer d'ailleurs- et la fit taire d'un autre baiser. Elle lui mordilla le menton, puis fit courir sa langue le long de son cou. Elle s'appliquait à embrasser chaque parcelle du cou de la blonde, goutant avec délice à sa peau tendre.

La brune se recula un instant pour avoir une meilleure position et Brittany en profita.

« San ! »

Son ton autoritaire fit lever les yeux de la brune, qui arborait un sourire carnassier.

« Oui mon cœur ? » glissa t-elle, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Maintenant... »

Le sourire de Santana s'agrandit -si c'était possible- et Brittany vit clairement les yeux de la brune s'assombrir davantage.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement, comme pour lui signifier son accord, et alors que sa main droite s'amusait de nouveau avec ses seins, sa main gauche se fraya un chemin et elle la pénétra d'un doigt.

Brittany hoqueta, et la brune commença de lents va et vient. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre celle de la blonde et la sentir frémir alluma un brasier dans son ventre. Elle accéléra le mouvement, et glissa un second doigt.

Brittany se cambra davantage, essayant d'obtenir le maximum de sensation.

Les doigts de la brune se firent plus pressant, Brittany était au bord de l'explosion.

La blonde mordit fortement Santana à l'épaule, comme pour lui ordonner d'aller plus vite. La brune grogna de douleur et de plaisir et accéléra encore.

Lorsque l'orgasme la faucha, le nom de son amante résonna dans l'appartement, et Lord Tubbington, qui dormait dans le salon, fit un bond et sauta prestement du canapé, allant chercher un coin plus tranquille pour dormir.

Santana se laissa retomber sur une Brittany épuisée, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Wouah, San... »

« Je sais, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps »

La blonde la dévisagea.

« On te le dit tout le temps ? »

Santana se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais, fin façon de parler hein »

Brittany acquiesça et reposa la tête contre le bord de la baignoire.

La brune poussa un léger soupir. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant en avouant qu'elle avait eu une quantité de conquête non négligeable avant elle !

La blonde ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je t'aime San »

La brune sourit, d'un sourire incroyable, de ceux que les personnes qui sont amoureuses connaissent.

« Je t'aime aussi Britt »

Elle se colla davantage contre la blonde.

« Et maintenant... »

« San je suis épuisée... »

« Je sais mon amour, je suis douée. Mais en fait là je pensais surtout au bain qu'on était censées prendre... »

Brittany glissa et disparut complètement dans l'eau.

Elle en ressortit une dizaine de secondes plus tard, aspergeant Santana d'eau.

Celle-ci éclata de rire et l'éclaboussa à son tour. Elles jouèrent ainsi quelques instants, profitant simplement du bonheur d'être ensembles.

Plusieurs fois, le ventre de la brune se contracta sous la douleur, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait arrêté cet instant.

La brune lava avec délice le corps de la blonde, embrassant sa peau au fur et à mesure. Elles manquèrent de faire l'amour à nouveau, mais la brune se rappela que les casseroles étaient sur le feu et repoussa à contre-coeur sa blonde. Si cette soirée devait être parfaite, il fallait qu'il y ait un repas digne de ce nom, et pas seulement qu'elles passent la soirée à faire l'amour. Elles auraient toute la nuit, et même un peu plus pour ça.

Santana sortit du bain la première, et enroula une serviette autour de son corps, sous le regard scrutateur de la blonde.

« Allez, sors de l'eau, ton corps me manque » souffla la brune en se mordillant la lèvre.

Brittany ne se fit pas prier et se jeta presque sur Santana.

« Si mon corps te manque, je dois pouvoir y faire quelque chose... »

Santana sourit, et s'apprêtait à lui passer une serviette lorsque la blonde l'arrêta.

« Je suis sur qu'il y a assez de place pour deux dans la tienne... »

Le sourire de la brune devint carnassier, et elle accueillit la blonde à bras -et serviette- ouverts.

La peau de la blonde contre la sienne lui fit du bien. Elle soupira de bonheur, et sentit les lèvres de Brittany se poser sur les siennes, avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Je suis bien avec toi »

Les bras de la brune entourèrent la taille de la blonde.

« Moi aussi, je suis vraiment bien »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans la nuque et s'échappa de ses bras.

« Habille-toi Britt, la soirée ne fait que commencer »

« Même si je sais que tu finiras par m'arracher mes vêtements ? »

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit.

« Oui, ça n'en sera que plus excitant... »

Elle enfila un short et un t-shirt, embrassa la blonde sur le bout du nez, et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

La brune sortit précipitamment les pâtes de la marmite. À première vue, les pâtes, ce n'était pas hyper romantique. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui avait fait remarqué Quinn quand elle l'avait aidé à bouger les meubles du salon, à préparer le repas et à décorer l'appartement. Mais les disneys étaient les films préférés de Brittany, et dans la Belle et le Clochard, ils mangeaient des pâtes à la bolognaise, et en les partageant, les personnages s'embrassaient... Elle espérait que ça plairait à la blonde.

Santana alla chercher le plat ainsi que la cloche déjà sur la table et elle vit Brittany, assise à table, attendant le retour de sa brune.

« Tu sais que te voir sans soutien-gorge m'excite ? »

La blonde sourit.

« Je le sais, oui »

« Tu me rends dingue, Brittany... »

Elle fit demi tour, pour terminer les préparatifs.

« J'espère bien ! » cria la blonde tandis que Santana s'en allait.

La brune transvasa les pâtes de la marmite dans le plat, et revint auprès de Brittany.

« Ferme les yeux Britt »

La blonde obéit, fermant fortement les paupières, comme une enfant attendant sa surprise.

Santana posa le plat entre elles, sur la table, et retira la cloche.

« Tu peux les ouvrir »

« San ! C'est comme dans la Belle et le Clochard ! »

Le sourire de la blonde lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle avait réussi son coup.

La danseuse se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Santana.

« Merci San, c'est génial ! »

« De rien, ma Belle »

Brittany se recula.

« T'es pas le Clochard hein ? »

Santana éclata de rire.

« Non, on va dire que ce soir, c'est la Belle et la Belle, ok ? »

Brittany hocha vivement la tête et la brune la fit se rasseoir avant de prendre place en face d'elle.

La blonde planta sa fourchette dans le plat, et essaya de tourner, mais les pâtes retombèrent. Elle tenta le coup une autre fois, puis encore une fois, sous le regard amusé et attendri de la brune, puis reposa sa fourchette.

« San, j'y arrive pas ! »

La brune sourit et prit ses propres couverts. Elle y parvint du premier coup, et avança sa fourchette vers Brittany.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et engloutit les pâtes.

« C'est super bon San ! »

« Merci ma belle »

Elle continua à la faire manger, ne prenant des bouchées que de temps en temps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Brittany.

Brittany essaya à nouveau avec sa propre fourchette, sans succès.

« Attends, regarde »

Santana enroula les pâtes autour de la fourchette, et lui donna.

« Tu vois, c'est simple »

La blonde sourit, et Santana se servit à son tour.

« San, regarde ! »

La brune leva les yeux, et vit qu'elles avaient prit la même pâte.

Elle rit, avant de s'avancer vers la blonde, en continuant à grignoter sur la pâte.

La blonde, pour ne pas perdre du terrain, se rapprocha précipitamment, engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et Santana sourit. Elle aimait vraiment cette fille, et elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi -comme manger des pâtes comme dans un dessin animé- pour lui plaire.

Brittany rompit brusquement la distance en finissant la pâte, et en embrassant Santana.

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla de joie lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qu'arborait sa blonde.

« Attends, t'as un peu de sauce là... »

Santana essuya tendrement le coin des lèvres de la blonde, qui se laissa faire, impossible de bouger.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, plus passionné.

« Dessert ? » proposa la brune en se décollant, sentant naitre des papillons dans son ventre.

« Ouuui ! »

Elle débarrassa rapidement et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle inspira, nerveuse, et prit la bouteille de chantilly du frigo, qu'elle avait acheté exprès.

La brune se déshabilla prestement.

« C'est prêt Britt ! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine, et se posta devant elle.

La blonde la regarda, surprise.

« Ben San, il est ou le dessert ? Et pourquoi t'es... Oh ! »

Elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit la bouteille de chantilly dans la main de la brune.

« Tu sais la dernière fois, quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais de la chantilly ? C'est un peu ça que j'avais en tête... »

« Mais je n'ai pas de chantilly... »

« Disons que je me suis faite aidée, par... Tu sais, par la super-héros blonde que tu avais vu la dernière fois »

« Haaaaaan ! Elle est encore là ? »

Santana la dévisagea.

« Non, et il ne vaut mieux pas ! »

Son sourire de séductrice reprit naturellement place tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la danseuse. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle dans la chambre.

Elle se laissa faire lorsque Brittany referma la porte et la plaqua contre le mur. La blonde lui prit la bouteille de chantilly des mains.

« Bon, alors maintenant, par ou commencer... »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et Santana appuya aussitôt le baiser. Elle s'était déjà retenue trop longtemps -même si techniquement ce n'était que le temps d'un repas, devoir s'arracher au corps de la blonde était un supplice- et ses mains partirent dans le dos de la blonde.

Sa langue passa sur les lèvres de Brittany et elle lui ouvrit le passage, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes femmes. Santana ramena ses mains vers le ventre de la blonde, appuyant son baiser de caresses. La blonde gémit, et avant qu'elle ne vienne contre le mur de la chambre, souleva la brune en passant ses mains sous ses fesses. Santana croisa les jambes dans le dos de la blonde, mais n'arrêta pas ses caresses lorsqu'elle se sentit basculer sur le lit. Elle s'offrait à Brittany, elle la laissait donc dominer ce soir. Ce soir seulement.

Elles interrompirent un instant le baiser, se regardant dans les yeux.

Puis la blonde enleva le capuchon, et dévisagea la brune avec un air gourmand.

Santana retint un cri lorsque la chantilly froide entra en contact avec sa peau chaude à la base de la nuque. Brittany se pencha sur elle et la lécha. La brune frissonna et attira la danseuse sur elle pour plus de contact.

Brittany avala toute la chantilly et fit gémir la Latina de frustration lorsqu'elle descendit sur son corps, pour avoir accès à son ventre.

Elle lui traça un cœur, qui s'étendit du nombril jusqu'en dessous des seins. Et elle hésita.

Sous la chantilly, il y avait les marques des bleus causés par Puck.

« Britt, t'arrêtes pas... »

La blonde se pencha à nouveau sur Santana, repoussant ses doutes. Elles avaient déjà fait l'amour tout à l'heure, et la Latina n'avait rien dit. L'avait-elle caché ou n'avait-elle réellement plus mal ?

Elle repoussa ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit et lécha précautionneusement la peau de la brune.

Santana se redressa.

« Britt, tu crois vraiment que je suis en sucre ? »

« San tu... »

« Non, ça va t'en fais pas. J'ai juste envie de toi là, arrête de regarder mon ventre comme si un monstre bizarre allait en sortir »

« De quoi tu... »

« Sam... Un ami au super-héros Quinn », précisa la brune. « Il cite toujours des films et... Pourquoi on parle de ça ? On pourrait reprendre ou _tu _t'étais arrêtée s'il te plait ? »

La blonde sourit. Elle était à peine rassurée, mais elle en avait autant envie que Santana.

Elle appuya sa langue contre la peau de la brune, léchant chaque parcelle de chantilly, et en profitant pour gouter à son corps tout entier. Santana lui retira prestement son t-shirt et le fit voler dans la pièce. Le short de la blonde subit le même sort, et ce en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

La brune avait l'impression que des papillons volaient à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle sentit la langue de Brittany caresser son nombril, laissant des sillons humides, tantôt remplacés par la chantilly, tantôt par les dents de la blonde qui prenait un malin plaisir à la mordre un peu partout.

« Britt... »

Son ton était suppliant. Habituellement, Santana Lopez n'était pas suppliante. On la suppliait.

Mais Brittany continua ses jeux avec la chantilly -après tout c'était l'idée de la brune, elle en profitait!- et lui lécha les seins plusieurs minutes avant que Santana ne l'implore à nouveau. Elle aurait pu jouir simplement sous les caresses et la langue de la blonde sur son corps, mais elle voulait plus.

Brittany accéda à sa requête. De toute manière, la bouteille était vide.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans la nuque, la blonde glissa une main entre les cuisses de la Latina et la pénétra d'un doigt.

Le corps de la brune s'arqua, cherchant plus de contact. Les va et vient s'accélèrent.

« Britt... » souffla la brune, la respiration haletante.

La blonde sourit, et planta ses dents dans la nuque de la brune qui étouffa un cri.

« C'est pas... »

Elle la fit taire d'un baiser, et entra un second doigt en elle.

Santana hoqueta et s'accrocha comme elle put à la tête du lit. Ses muscles se tendirent, la faisant presque souffrir. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle était bien trop submergée par le plaisir pour s'en soucier.

Brittany accéléra le mouvement, et le corps de la brune se tendit complètement.

L'orgasme lui fit crier le prénom de sa blonde, et Brittany retomba à ses côtés, épuisée.

« Wouah, Britt... »

La blonde la prit de court.

« Je sais, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps »

Santana dévisagea la danseuse et éclata de rire.

« T'as raison, moque toi, il n'empêche que... »

« Oui mon amour, t'es la meilleure »

La brune lui sourit amoureusement.

« Avec toi tu veux dire »

La blonde déposa un baiser sur les paupières de Santana.

« On en reparle demain ? »

Santana nicha sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, et posa possessivement une main sur ses hanches.

« Je te remontre demain plutôt »

Elle sentit le sourire de la blonde sur son front, et son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Bonne nuit mon amour »

Santana, épuisée, ne put glisser que trois petits mots :

« Je t'aime... »

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau chapitre :)**

**Heyaland : Merci bien :P -tu remarqueras que oui, mon smiley est fait exprès... ;)-**

**Brittanalove : ça fait plaisir :D voilà la suite, n'attends plus ;)**

**Junkie-coffee : Moi non plus je sais pas comment ça se fait ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments :D tu me diras si par rapport à Artie ça te convient dans ce chapitre ;) Enfin, Artie n'est pas le seul problème, bref je n'en dis pas plus ^^**

**Diablot's : Merci :D**

**jessy03 : Je tacherai de faire plus vite ;)**

**Et merci aux autres, -ceux qui commentent et que j'ai oublié, paraît que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge...- et à ceux qui lisent, et qui aiment, merci :D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 13 :

La brune s'éveilla la première. En fait, son réveil était du à Brittany qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, et s'était décollée de Santana. Elle ressentit immédiatement un manque et se colla à nouveau contre la blonde qui s'apaisa au contact de la peau de la brune sur la sienne.

Elle poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil et son bras remonta naturellement vers la brune qui dû bouger la tête pour ne pas se le prendre dans la figure. Elle émit un petit rire avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Brittany, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait...

« Je t'entends, tu sais »

Santana se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Désolée, Britt... »

La blonde se releva brusquement et se plaça immédiatement au dessus de Santana, emprisonnant les hanches de la brune entre ses genoux.

« Sois pas désolée... »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Santana ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et passa une main dans la nuque de la blonde pour approfondir le baiser.

Brittany sourit et sentant la langue de la brune sur ses lèvres, lui ouvrit le passage. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, et se mirent à danser fiévreusement. Les doigts de Brittany remontèrent le long des hanches de la brune, enflammant sa peau.

Des papillons lui picotèrent le ventre, et la brune se cambra pour plus de sensation.

Le réveil de la blonde sonna et elle se détacha de l'emprise de Santana.

« Britt, reviens... »

« Attends San »

La blonde avisa l'heure, et se recula.

« C'est une blague là ? Tu m'embrasses, comme ça, et tu pars ? »

« Désolée San, je vais être en retard »

« Tes élèves peuvent bien t'attendre, tu sais, avec moi, tu t'échaufferas quand même... »

Brittany rougit sous le commentaire.

« Je ne vois pas mes élèves »

Les ardeurs de la brune retombèrent aussitôt. Elle se releva, s'appuyant sur les coudes.

« Et tu vois qui ? »

« Je... »

La blonde essaya de s'éclipser, mais Santana fut plus rapide et se précipita sur elle en lui attrapant le bras.

« Je t'ai posé une question Brittany »

La blonde tressaillit. Les fois ou elles utilisait son nom en entier étaient rares. Soit pour lui dire solennellement quelque chose, soit...

« Attends, ne me dit pas que tu revois cet abruti de binoclard ? »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, San »

La brune lâcha le bras de Brittany, choquée.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas le voir ? »

« San c'est... »

« Non. Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y. Rejoins le. Après tout, on a juste baisé ensemble, pas vrai ? Maintenant va le retrouver, il est sans doute mieux que moi »

« Mais San... »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »

Elle se leva, et sans accorder un regard à Brittany ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et les enfila rapidement. La brune quitta l'appartement aussitôt, laissant une blonde surprise et peinée dans la chambre.

Santana quitta l'immeuble, le cœur brisé. Elle avait mal parce que Brittany voyait encore Artie. Mais elle avait aussi mal parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée. Et que sa réaction était démesurée. Mais elle était comme ça. Et elle avait tellement peur de perdre Brittany, qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle même. Elle se protégeait. Même si en l'occurrence, elle souffrait plus qu'autre chose.

Elle prit un taxi qui l'amena devant chez Quinn. Elle hésita un instant à rentrer. Puck était-il là ? Il était plus de 10h, il devait être en train de travailler.

La brune prit l'ascenseur, priant pour que son ex bourreau ne se balade pas dans les parages. Elle arriva devant l'appartement de son amie sans embuches, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle toqua chez la blonde.

Son amie lui ouvrit, et la surprise se peignit clairement sur son visage.

« S qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec Brittany ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » la coupa la brune.

« Bien sur ! »

Elle l'entraina à sa suite et referma aussitôt la porte.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Un café s'il te plait »

La blonde hocha la tête et, après avoir fait asseoir Santana au salon, lui tendit une tasse fumante.

Elle attendit patiemment que la brune boive plusieurs gorgées, puis qu'elle se mette à parler.

« C'est Brittany... On s'est... Je me suis pris la tête avec elle... »

« Tu ? Il faut être deux pour se prendre la tête non ? »

« Ouais, mais là, c'est ma faute... »

« Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas couché ? »

La brune releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Ok, j'ai rien dit, vous l'avez fait... »

« Ouais, et si tu veux tout savoir... »

« Non ça va S j'ai pas envie de... »

« ...La crème chantilly c'est génial ! Et d'ailleurs je t'interdis de me piquer l'idée avec Rachel, tu trouveras autre chose »

La blonde rougit.

« Rachel ne ferait pas ça ! »

Santana haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? En même temps, venant de Madame Sainte Nitouche, ça m'étonne pas... Quoi qu'elle t'as embrassé alors... »

« S ça suffit ! »

« Soit pas si coincée, Quinnie »

Elle but une autre gorgée de café sous le regard furibond de la blonde.

« Il faut que t'arrêtes l'humour pour te débarrasser de tes problèmes, Santana »

« Je n'ai pas de problème »

« Non, c'est pour ça que tu débarques ici, aussi peu habillée, à me parler de Brittany ? »

« J'ai peut-être légèrement pété les plombs, c'est tout »

« Quand Santana Lopez pète les plombs, ce n'est pas 'léger' comme tu dis »

La brune termina son café et reposa la tasse.

« Elle a un rendez-vous ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors qu'on est ensemble ! »

« Un rendez-vous avec qui ? »

« Un des médecins de l'hôpital qu'elle a rencontré après que je l'ai sauvé, un certain Artie... Enfin c'est pas important qui c'est, elle a un rendez-vous ! »

Quinn poussa un soupir.

« Ok, détends-toi Santana. Tu serais pas entrain de te faire un film ? »

Le ton de la brune se fit perçant.

« Qu'est ce que t'insinues par là Queen Quinn ? »

« Elle t'a dit _clairement _qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ? »

« Non, elle... »

« Et vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Alors tu te fais des films S. Attends qu'elle rentre et demande lui pardon »

Santana n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il y avait à peine une demie heure, c'était elle qui menait la conversation et qui empêchait Brittany de s'expliquer, là c'était Quinn qui la dirigeait.

« Elle t'aime. Sinon elle ne t'aurais pas proposé d'habiter chez elle pour te sauver de Puck. Rentre toi ça dans la tête Santana. Et avec la soirée que tu lui as concocté hier, si elle n'est pas définitivement amoureuse de toi, c'est qu'il y a un problème ! »

Santana sourit malgré elle. Quinn avait raison, comme toujours -même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle. La Latina avait un tempérament qui faisait qu'elle s'emportait rapidement, sans écouter la version qu'on pouvait lui donner. Elle comprit qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse des efforts si elle voulait garder Brittany.

« Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, ce soir, le Breadstix organise une soirée karaoké. J'y vais avec Sam, tu devrais venir avec Brittany. Je sais que tu aimes chanter, et une petite sortie est le meilleur moyen de vous réconcilier »

Santana acquiesça. C'était leur bar favori, juste à coté de l'immeuble de Quinn. Et donc...

« Puck y sera ? »

« Bien sur que non S, sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé ! On ne l'a plus revu depuis quelques jours avec Sam »

Santana ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le sujet. Quinn le comprit et n'en parla pas davantage.

« On se retrouve à 20h au bar ? »

« Ça marche »

« Et si maintenant tu allais voir Brittany pour t'excuser ? »

La brune la regarda, les yeux plissés.

« Attends Fabray, tu me vires de chez toi ? »

« Que... Quoi ? Non, euh, je... »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! T'attends Berry pas vrai ? »

Quinn rougit furieusement, et Santana éclata de rire.

« Oh mon dieu c'est vrai en plus ! »

« Santana ! »

« Ben assume ! Alors, tu vas te la faire ? »

Elle eut le droit à une tape sur le bras de la part de la blonde.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi »

« T'en fais pas, tu le deviendras, et t'en seras même heureuse »

Elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil, ce qui lui valut une seconde tape de Quinn, qui lui tira la langue en grimaçant.

« Non mais je comprends », ajouta Santana, « qui aurait envie de se faire... »

« Lopez ! » s'insurgea Quinn.

La brune repartit dans un fou rire qu'elle eut du mal à arrêter.

« Ah, mais tout le monde à envie de se faire Lopez ! »

Quinn fit une grimace.

« Ok, ok, je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais surtout pas assister à ça... »

Avant que la blonde ne s'en prenne à nouveau à elle, elle se leva prestement et s'éclipsa.

« À ce soir Blondie, tu me raconteras tout hein ! »

Elle n'entendit que le grognement de Quinn mais elle s'en contenta.

La brune quitta rapidement l'immeuble, ayant toujours peur de voir Puck malgré ce que son amie lui avait dit.

Elle prit un taxi et rentra à l'appartement de Brittany. Elle n'y serait bien entendu pas, étant donné qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec... qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, mais elle pourrait, elle _devait _l'attendre. Pour que Santana puisse s'excuser.

Une fois arrivée, elle chercha tout de même la blonde, mais en vain. Elle n'était plus là.

Elle trouva cependant un mot, sur la table de la cuisine :

« Je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin San, il faudra qu'on en parle. Enfin, que tu m'expliques. Je t'aime. Brittany »

La brune froissa le papier de colère. De colère contre elle-même. À travers les mots, elle ressentait la douleur de Brittany. La douleur qu'elle avait elle-même créé. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

Elle jeta violemment le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue douche, incertaine sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa vie.

Il y avait une chose dont elle était sur : elle était amoureuse. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et visiblement, Brittany l'aimait aussi. Mais... Mais ses sentiments s'emmêlaient, et elle se montrait excessivement jalouse. Le bonheur qui la saisissait lorsqu'elle était avec Brittany n'était pas comparable avec tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant, et elle ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Mais ce n'était pas avec le genre de comportement qu'elle avait eu ce matin qu'elle avait une chance de la garder. Elle devait combattre sa nature. Mais c'était justement sa nature. Comment la changer ?

La brune sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il était près de 12h. Santana se sécha rapidement les cheveux et passa un jean et un t shirt.

Elle grignota en s'installant devant la télé. Elle tomba sur des dessins animés. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de changer, et ses pensées dévièrent à nouveau vers Brittany. Plus précisément, vers la peau de la blonde. Et son parfum. Et son rire. Et ses yeux. Et son sourire. Et ses seins. Et son corps tout court.  
Elle poussa un soupir. La brune passa son après-midi sur le canapé, regardant à peine ce qui se déroulait devant elle, pensant beaucoup à Brittany.

Un bruit de clé la fit sursauter.

Brittany apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriante. Le cœur de la brune se serra. Elle avait sans doute passé une bonne journée avec Artie.

Le sourire de la blonde se figea quand elle vit Santana la dévisager, et il retomba brusquement.

« San... »

La brune eut un sourire crispé.

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle disait ça.

Brittany se tendit.

« Euh, c'était pas un rendez-vous... »

« Pardon Britt »

Santana se leva et s'avança vers la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut quelque peu tendue.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la brune en se reculant.

« Rien, je... »

« Attends, il s'est passé quoi avec lui au juste ? »

Le regard presque suppliant de la blonde força la Latina à se calmer.

« Désolée Britt, c'est plus fort que moi »

La blonde hocha la tête, et se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de la brune.

« Alors, tu veux m'en parler ? »

La brune voulait qu'elle lui en parle. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et si l'autre abruti savait clairement que la jolie blonde était prise. Mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer Brittany surtout après la crise de jalousie qu'elle lui avait faite.

« San... »

« Ok, pas de problèmes, je respecte »

La brune se dégagea doucement mais fermement de l'étreinte, ce qui malgré tout peina la danseuse.

« Ce soir, on va oublier tout ça. Le Breadstix, un bar à coté de chez Quinn organise une soirée karaoké. Ça te tente ? »

Le sourire de la blonde revint.

« Et tu chanteras San ? »

« Euh... Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment prévu, on va juste boire un verre et... »

« Oh s'il te plait San, j'adore quand tu chantes ! Fais ça pour moi ! »

La brune eut un léger sourire niais sur les lèvres. Pour elle. Oui, pour elle, elle pouvait bien chanter. Pour elle, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

« Bon, alors d'accord, si c'est pour toi... »

La blondit fit un petit bond et se précipita sur la brune. Elle lui planta un bisou sonore sur la joue. Santana en profita et attrapa la danseuse par la taille pour la faire basculer en arrière. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, tentant de faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser.

La blonde gémit doucement, et la brune sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« On y va à quelle heure ? » demanda Brittany.

Santana déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de la blonde.

« Vers 20h, pourquoi ? »

La blonde regarda l'heure.

« Il est 18h. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de... »

La brune la fit taire d'un autre baiser, plus passionné.

« Largement le temps même ! »

« Tu me laisses prendre une douche d'abord ? »

Santana eut un sourire malicieux.

« On va la prendre ensemble, ça sera, disons... plus rapide, enfin si l'on veut »

Les yeux de Santana s'assombrir et elle prit la main de Brittany en l'entrainant à sa suite dans la salle de bain.

La brune ouvrit le robinet et un jet d'eau sortit du pommeau de douche.

Ses mains virent se poser sur les hanches de Brittany tandis que ses lèvres rencontrèrent leurs homonymes. La blonde se colla au maximum au corps de la brune, profitant de chaque frôlement de peau. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de la Latina et les remonta vers l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

La brune sourit et sa bouche descendit vers la nuque offerte de la danseuse. Elle embrassa tendrement chaque parcelle de peau, prenant plaisir à écouter les gémissements de la blonde. Elle remonta et vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Brittany s'activa et fit tomber son soutien-gorge, après avoir prestement retiré le t-shirt qui la gênait.

La bouche de la brune rencontra à nouvelle celle de son amante et rapidement, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Un brasier enflamma le bas-ventre de Santana, et elle se demanda tout à coup comment elle avait pu penser que Brittany pouvait la tromper avec le médecin. Elles étaient tellement bien ensemble, qu'il était improbable qu'elles se quittent.

Soudainement rassurée, son désir grimpa en flèche et elle mordit la langue de la blonde qui étouffa un couinement de douleur. Elle ne se recula pas pour autant et ses mains descendirent le long des hanches de la brune. Sa peau la brulait aux endroits ou Brittany la touchait.

Santana déboutonna rapidement le jean de son amante, et fit glisser sa culotte tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle lui fit enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et la mit sous l'eau.

L'eau ne les empêcha pas de s'embrasser, au contraire. Leurs langues dansaient toujours, et Santana passa une main sous le t-shirt de la blonde pour lui caresser le ventre tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses jambes. Brittany gémit, et la brune la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Ennuyée par le tissu, elle lui enleva son haut et le jeta aussitôt dans un coin de la pièce.

La main de Santana remonta et emprisonna les poignets de la blonde au dessus de sa tête. Elle aimait dominer, c'était comme ça. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Brittany.

Sa bouche retourna vers la nuque blanche, et elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de planter ses dents dans la chair, juste à coté de l'autre suçon. C'était un endroit qui faisait gémir la blonde.

« San... »

Santana sourit. Elle le savait.

Elle suçota la plaie quelques instants. Mais entendre Brittany gémir son prénom la poussa à la satisfaire.

La brune la pénétra aussitôt de deux doigts, ce qui fit hoqueter la blonde qui gémit à nouveau.

Les bras de la blonde passèrent dans le dos de son amante et ses mains s'arrêtèrent au niveau des omoplates. Santana accéléra le mouvement, et Brittany planta ses ongles dans le dos de la Latina qui grogna sous le plaisir.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avec passion, violence, et amour. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans la peau sombre, et Santana sentit qu'elle allait bientôt céder. Dans un ultime mouvement, elle accéléra la cadence et la blonde jouit en criant le prénom de son amante. Santana vint à son tour seulement en l'entendant crier de la sorte.

« San... »

La brune sourit.

« Oui mon amour ? »

« On va être en retard non ? »

Santana éclata de rire.

« Tu préférerais être à l'heure chérie ? »

La blonde la dévisagea avec envie.

« Pour rien au monde ! »

xxxxxx

Elles arrivèrent au bar aux alentours de 21h. Santana avait un sourire niais aux lèvres, que même Quinn ne réussit pas à faire partir.

« Santana ! T'as une heure de retard ! Mais bon sang tu faisais quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir Queen Quinn ? »

La blonde rougit.

« Non c'est bon je... »

« D'accord alors je te le dit parce que c'est toi, on s'envoyait en l'air sous la douche »

« Oui, bonsoir Santana »

La brune s'interrompit aussitôt et baissa les yeux vers un hobbit.

« Tiens Berry, t'es là ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu passais la journée avec Quinn... Alors, est ce que vous nous avez battu ? »

« Santana ! » cria Quinn en rougissant furieusement.

Rachel se tourna vers la blonde, intriguée.

« De quoi elle parle Quinn ? »

« Tu veux pas le savoir, crois moi »

Elle rougit violemment en comprenant.

« Ben dis donc, vous faites un concours vous deux ? » s'exclama Santana, ravi de son petit effet.

« Tu pourrais nous présenter au lieu de dire n'importe quoi »

Santana lui fit la grimace. Quinn était vraiment trop coincée !

« Quinnie, Frodon, voici Brittany. Brittany, tu connais déjà Quinn, et pour le hobbit, t'as pas vraiment besoin de la connaitre »

La blonde tendit une main à Rachel.

« Enchantée mademoiselle Frodon, même si je trouve que ton prénom fait un peu garçon »

La diva resta bouche bée devant la réaction de Brittany et Santana éclata de rire.

« Santana arrête de rire comme ça, on dirait une ado qui essayerait de draguer pour la première fois »

La brune la fusilla du regard.

« Parce que toi peut-être... »

« Les filles ça suffit ! » intervint aussitôt Sam. « Santana, je suis contente de te voir, enchantée Brittany. Alors, si on allait s'asseoir à une table ? »

Les quatre filles acquiescèrent. Santana agrippa le bras de Quinn et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Et Finnocence se cache ou ? Enfin, vu sa taille, se cacher serait presque impossible... »

« D'après Rachel, il avait du boulot ce soir, mais il devrait arriver dans la soirée »

« Mauvais pour toi ça »

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle en était incapable. Que ressentait-elle pour Rachel ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin si, elle pensait avoir une certaine attirance pour la jeune femme, voir de l'amour. En tous les cas, elle était bien contente que Finn ne soit pas encore là. Elle pourrait profiter un peu de la diva avant qu'il ne débarque et gâche tout.

Ils s'installèrent à une table proche de la scène qui avait été monté pour l'occasion. C'était une petite estrade avec un micro, mais ça faisait son petit effet. Et en particulier sur la diva.

« Génial, qui commence ? »

« Euh t'es sérieuse Berry on vient juste d'arriver, et personnellement, je ne peux pas chanter la gorge sèche », répliqua Santana en appelant le serveur.

« Doucement, doucement », intervint Quinn. « On boit, on chante, vous en faites pas, on a le temps »

Santana eut un sourire de victoire en voyant la mine presque attristée de la diva. Elle remarqua cependant que Quinn lui posait la main sur la cuisse et elle écarquilla les yeux.

La blonde se rendit compte de son comportement et la retira aussitôt devant une Rachel ébahie, pour éviter les remarques de la Latina.

Santana et Brittany commandèrent deux gin tonic, Rachel n'avait pas soif pour le moment -ben tiens- Quinn un jus de fruit, et Sam un martini.

Ils sirotèrent tranquillement leurs boissons -sauf Berry qui trépignait d'impatience à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un monter sur scène à sa place- et les conversations s'orientèrent sur Santana et Brittany.

« Alors, » demanda Sam, « ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? »

« Sam ! » intervint soudainement Quinn.

« Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Santana eut un léger sourire.

« Non, depuis à peu près une semaine, depuis... » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Brittany, et celle-ci attrapa la main de la brune pour la serrer dans la sienne.

« Depuis que j'ai quitté Puck »

Santana vida son verre d'un trait, comme pour encaisser elle-même la nouvelle.

« Oh... Je... Je suis désolée Santana... »

« C'est pas ta faute »

Ce fut la blonde qui répondit, à la surprise de tout le monde.

Rachel, qui avait suivi la conversation sans comprendre, trouva là un moyen de se venger de Santana qui lui lançait des piques depuis le début de la soirée.

« Après que t'ai quitté Puck ? Ben dis donc, le pauvre, t'as pas trainé ! Tu redeviendrais pas comme au lycée par hasard ? »

La mâchoire de Santana se serra, et elle sentit le corps de Brittany se tendre à ses côtés.

Quinn et Sam se tournèrent vers elle, choqués.

« Je... » tenta de commencer Rachel.

« Je vais me chercher un autre verre, Gollum me répugne »

Santana se leva, se dégageant de l'emprise de Brittany.

« San... » commença celle-ci.

« J'ai dit que j'allais me chercher un autre verre »

Son ton était froid, dur, cassant.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle aurait craqué sinon, et là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un autre verre.

La brune se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Donne moi un truc fort »

« Mais euh... »

Mauvaise réponse.

« J'ai dit donne moi un truc fort, c'est quoi que t'as pas compris là dedans abruti ? Faut pas avoir son bac pour me verser un peu d'alcool quand même, si ? »

Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'on ne discutait pas avec Santana Lopez, surtout qu'il commençait à être habitué au personnage.

Il prit un shooter et s'exécuta. Elle ne regarda pas ce qu'il mit dedans, elle s'en moquait complètement. Seule l'ivresse comptait. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Le serveur repoussa le verre devant elle et elle l'avala d'un trait. Elle grimaça sous l'alcool et lui rendit le verre.

« Encore »

Il s'exécuta.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution tu sais »

Elle vida à nouveau le verre et prit quelques dizaines de secondes avant de lui répondre :

« Va retrouver ta pétasse Quinn »

La blonde ne répliqua pas. Santana n'était pas dans son état normal, inutile de l'énerver davantage.

« Elle ne voulait pas... »

Santana vida son troisième shooter.

« Non, bien sur, elle ne savait pas ! C'est moi qui me fait casser la gueule, et c'est elle qu'on excuse ! »

Quinn tressaillit.

« Très bien, ne lui pardonne pas. En revanche, t'as laissé à la table un cœur brisé »

La brune serra les mâchoires. Et avala un quatrième verre. La tête commençait de lui tourner. Elle s'en moquait.

« Arrête tes conneries et va t'excuser auprès de Brittany, merde Santana ! »

La blonde avait haussé le ton, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à la brune. Elle la dévisagea, et pointa un index menaçant sur elle.

« Me donne pas d'ordre, _Fabgay _»

La blonde rougit mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons. La brune était butée, et dans ces cas là, inutile de discuter avec elle.

La brune commanda un cinquième verre.

« Tu devrais pas... » risqua le serveur.

« Mais putain c'est quoi votre problème à tous ? Je fais ce que je veux, ok ? J'en ai rien à foutre des autres ! Je m'en balance, c'est compris ? Alors sers-moi, et arrête de me les briser, sinon je vais t'apprendre la vie façon Lima Heights Adjacent, c'est clair, _wanky _? »

Il tenta vaguement de bredouiller une réponse, mais se contenta de lui obéir.

Elle se retrouva avec son shooter en main, et s'apprêtait à quitter le comptoir.

« Tu... Tu t'en fous des autres ? »

Santana ferma les yeux. Non, c'était un rêve, non...

Elle les rouvrit et se retourna. Ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. C'était même plutôt un cauchemar.

Brittany se tenait devant elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Non, Britt, c'est pas... »

« Oh si, j'ai très bien compris. Tu ne fais que me baiser. Comme avec toutes tes conquêtes du lycée apparemment »

Le cœur de la brune se brisa. Elle ne voulait pas que Brittany pense ça, c'était faux.

« Britt... »

« Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris »

Elle fit demi tour et repartit à la table.

Santana resta là, debout, le cœur en miettes.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Son verre lui glissa des mains et vint s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Brusquement, le monde sembla vide autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle était seule, terriblement seule. Ses pleurs redoublèrent de violence. Son corps était secoué par un sanglot qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle se maudit intérieurement de pleurer devant les autres. Mais quelque part, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle venait de perdre Brittany.

Une douleur sourde se mit à raisonner sous son crâne, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

_Ne me l'enlevez pas..._

Et elle s'effondra dans le bar, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je veux tout savoir ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre un peu plus court, mais le principe du chapitre était une idée que je trainais depuis longtemps et que je ne savais pas comment caser, j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de continuer à cause de mes révisions, donc pour vous faire patienter, voilà le chapitre 14 :)**

**Margaux : Merci, oui, ça fait plaisir ;) **

**Heyaland : Ben alors, faut pas râler :P reste calme, et puis c'est mieux quand tu bégayes :P**

**Junkie-coffee : Je ne sais pas si niveau déclaration ça va te satisfaire, m'enfin bon ce n'est qu'un début ;) Aha contente que la scène de la douche te plaise :D**

**Ninoubrittana : suspense ;)**

**xyzxy : oui je dois avouer qu'elle s'en prend plein la tête Santana, faudrait peut-être que j'arrête ^^**

**Mina : Héhé j'aime être sadique :P**

**Et pour les autres qui me supplient, voici la -courte- suite, bonne lecture :D**

Chapitre 14 :

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une grande salle blanche. Tout était blanc. Les murs. Le sol. Le plafond. Le ciel qu'elle voyait à travers la fenêtre. Ses vêtements. Le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Un grand lit, qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Des draps blancs. Ben tiens. Elle était assise en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle fixait une fissure dans le mur en face d'elle, et après avoir papillonné des yeux quelques secondes, elle releva la tête.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pour combien de temps encore ? Pas plus de réponse.

Elle se sentait simplement légère, bien.

Ses yeux cherchèrent un réveil, une montre, une horloge, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer l'heure, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Étrangement, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas en trouver. Pourquoi ? Impossible à dire. Elle se contenta d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ?

Un bruit se fit entendre à sa droite et elle releva la tête.

La poignée de la porte s'actionna, et une grande blonde entra.

« Bonjour »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la fille qui venait d'entrer.

Elle la connaissait. Oui, bien sur qu'elle la connaissait. Elle l'aimait. Oui, bien sur qu'elle l'aimait.

La blonde s'assit au bord du lit de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta t-elle de dire.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de celle qui était sur le lit. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi cette colère ? Pourquoi cette incapacité de parler ? Pourquoi cet emportement ? Pourquoi...

« Santana ? »

La blonde la scrutait de ses yeux bleus attendrissants. Mais en ce moment, ils exprimaient plus le doute qu'autre chose.

Santana ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas d'avance ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je ne veux pas... »

La blonde pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, attendant impatiemment la suite. Qui ne vint pas.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Elle renifla bruyamment. Merde, c'était quoi cette fierté à la con ? Elle était sure que pour elle, pour la blonde, elle pouvait la bazarder. Il était temps de le faire, non ?

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je refuse. Je ne le supporterai pas »

La douleur remplaça le doute dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre tu sais »

« Je... »

Elle se força à inspirer pour calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de faire trembler sa voix.

« Je sais. Enfin, je crois que je sais. Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne veux pas me perdre. Mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? »

Santana sourit.

« Non, je veux dire... Je veux dire que je t'aime, Brittany. Je t'aime et... Tu vois, t'es un peu une partie de moi. Si on t'enlève à moi, je... Je ne survis pas »

« San, mais je veux que tu survives moi ! »

Santana esquissa un sourire, qui retomba aussitôt lorsqu'elle redevint sérieuse.

« Moi aussi je veux survivre. Et pour survivre, je dois t'avoir à mes cotés. Tout... Tout le temps. Ça fait un peu cliché Britt, mais tu vois, t'es un peu, enfin tu es tout simplement, comme mon oxygène. Si je n'ai plus d'oxygène, je meurs. Si je ne t'ai plus, je... »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais San. De toute manière je veux que tu vives, alors »

Le sourire de la brune revint.

« Je t'aime Santana Lopez. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre dans ce monde. C'est toi que je veux, seulement toi, et rien que toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur »

« Britt, je t'aime... »

La blonde se rapprocha et entoura Santana de ses bras protecteurs. Cette dernière nicha sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, respirant pleinement son parfum.

« Il est temps, San »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie Britt, je suis bien là... »

Elle resserra davantage son emprise autour du corps chaud de Santana.

« Moi non plus j'ai pas envie, mais tu sais... »

« Je sais Britt, mais je veux profiter de tes bras... »

La blonde sembla fixer un point à travers la fenêtre et hocha finalement la tête.

« Pour tes beaux yeux ma belle. Je reste encore un peu »

« Suffisamment pour... »

« San ! Comment tu peux penser à ça maintenant ? »

« J'y pense tout le temps quand je suis avec toi Britt »

« C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un objet de désir ? »

« Un objet non, le désir, oui. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie de toi quand je te vois quand même... »

La blonde rit.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est pas ton cas peut-être ? Attention, tu pourrais me vexer »

« Non San, j'en ai envie autant que toi, voir plus »

« Plus ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

Elle croisa les yeux brillants de Santana.

« Ok, peut-être pas plus »

« Tu m'étonnes »

Elles rirent à nouveau.

« Je t'aime San»

« Je t'aime Britt... attends, pars pas ! »

Brittany s'était déjà levée.

« San... »

« Je sais. Et je sais que je négocie depuis tout à l'heure, mais laisse-moi faire ça... »

Elle se glissa hors du lit et se posta devant la blonde.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent tendrement celles de Brittany, en un baiser chaste.

« Tu vois, je ne pense pas qu'à ça... » lui glissa t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La blonde sourit, et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la joue de Santana.

« On se revoit très vite ma belle, t'as intérêt à pas trainer »

« Promis mon coeur »

Brittany quitta la salle, non sans lancer un dernier regard débordant d'amour à Santana.

Cette dernière revint s'allonger sur le lit, dans la même position qu'elle adoptait avant que Brittany ne la rejoigne.

« Pour toi, je reviendrai » murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Les murs s'effacèrent, ses pensées s'estompèrent. Sauf la vision de Brittany.

Elle entendit une voix, au loin. Un brouhaha indescriptible. Des gens parlaient, l'appelaient.

Elle sentit brusquement son corps, et la douleur qui s'ensuivit.

C'était pénible, douloureux, mais elle avait promis à Brittany.

Les voix se précisèrent. Une voix. Un homme.

« Elle se réveille »

Des visages se penchèrent sur elle. Elle chercha vainement Brittany, mais sa vision était encore floue. Elle essaya de murmurer son prénom, mais c'était un effort trop intense après l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité et la chute qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se rendit compte du bar autour d'elle, des personnes inquiètes qui l'entouraient. Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qu'elle avait vu. Et ne comptait pas l'oublier.

Santana ouvrit les yeux entièrement, se réveillant d'un doux rêve. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve.

Non, ça allait même devenir une réalité.

Elle lui avait promis.

Et Santana Lopez tenait toujours ses promesses.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey ! Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté à cause des examens, mais je suis de retour ! -et contrairement à la Team Rocket, ce n'est pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Quoi, que!- Donc voilà le chapitre 15, concernant la longueur je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait plus court, mais les prochains devraient reprendre une longueur normale, bon après je pense que je vais décevoir certains d'entre vous qui avaient des idées concernant l'évolution du Brittana suite à la dispute...**

**Allons-y au cas par cas : **

**Heyaland : Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à ton com, mais comme j'ai la flemme de remonter nos conversations, je te dis ici bon déjà merci, et puis... Non, en fait je dis rien, je te laisse voir :P**

**Junkie-coffee : C'est prévu à peu près comme ça, mais pas vraiment tout de suite, donc pour le coup, désolée, mais c'est plus simple.. ^^**

**Ninoubrittana : Oui, on sait qu'elle peut le faire, et qu'elle doit le faire ^^**

**Margaux : Aaaargh, vous y tenez au combat de Santana ^^ patience, patience, à un moment, elle aura VRAIMENT besoin de se battre ^^**

**Mina77 : contente que ça te plaise :D**

**Anniecounie : Certes, Prusse est mon amie. Et ce qu'elle a dit, elle l'a dit parce que je l'ai presque forcé à lire ma fic dans la mesure ou elle n'aime pas vraiment Glee, donc, ouais, c'est cool que tu te sois excusée, parce que je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis ^^ -sans vouloir jeter de froid hein ^^-**

**Merci à tous les autres qui commentent, et prennent la peine de lire, et d'aimer ma fic, ça fait plaisir :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 15 :

La brune remua faiblement, tentant de ne pas accentuer son mal de crâne. C'était sans compter Quinn.

« Santana ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

La Latina aurait voulu lancer une répliquer cinglante, mais elle ne s'en sentait vraiment pas la force.

« Britt... » murmura t-elle doucement.

La blonde, qui se tenait à ses cotés mais n'osait pas bouger, se pencha aussitôt vers Santana, emprisonnant la main halée entre les siennes.

« Je suis là Santana, je suis là... »

Un sanglot parcouru son corps et le cœur de la brune se fendit en deux. Elle était responsable de ça, de l'état de la blonde. Elle serra les mâchoires.

« Britt, je... »

La blonde essuya presque nerveusement ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

« Ne parle pas. Il faut que tu te reposes »

Santana acquiesça. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire un mot sans que sa voix ne se brise devant l'expression triste de sa blonde, c'était donc sans doute mieux ainsi.

« Il faudrait la conduire à l'hôpital » intervint soudainement Quinn.

« Non »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Brittany, qui avait parlé. Même Santana leva les yeux vers elle, reconnaissante de lui épargner une visite chez l'ex de Brittany.

« Je la ramène dans mon appartement. »

« Mais le mien est plus près... » intervint Quinn.

« Non. Je m'occupe d'elle » prévint-elle.

Santana n'aurait su définir le ton employé par la blonde. Il ne sonnait pas comme une menace, mais pas loin. Restait à savoir si c'était vis-à-vis de Santana ou de quiconque l'empêcherait de faire comme elle avait décidé.

Confirmant ses dires, la blonde se baissa à la hauteur de Santana, lui passant un bras sous les genoux, l'autre venant se glisser contre son dos. Le contact de la main de Brittany revenant sur la hanche de la brune la fit pousser un léger soupir que seule Brittany entendit. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Même si le corps qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle lui faisait envie, la danseuse savait que ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était que Santana aille bien.

Elle traversa l'assemblée qui s'était regroupée près d'eux quand la brune était tombée dans un silence presque religieux. Elle poussa la porte du bar sans plus de bruit, ni de la part de Santana d'ailleurs.

« San ? » interrogea doucement Brittany tandis qu'elle hélait un taxi.

La brune émit un léger grognement, qui fit rire la blonde. Elle trouvait presque toujours le moyen de râler, même dans une situation pareille.

« Tu t'endors pas, ok ? Pas tout de suite. J'ai peur pour toi »

La brune releva lentement la tête, cherchant le regard de Brittany. Ses yeux bleus renvoyaient des vagues d'inquiétudes qui firent frémir Santana.

« Je... »

Un taxi s'arrêta à leur hauteur, coupant Santana dans sa phrase. Mais Brittany la comprit.

« Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime San »

Elle la resserra un peu plus contre elle, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le taxi, la brune toujours dans les bras.

Brittany donna l'adresse, et reporta son attention sur la Latina, sans se préoccuper du chauffeur qui jetait de temps à autre des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur.

Elle enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de la brune, murmurant pour elle-même :

« San, je t'aime tant, San, me laisse pas, s'il te plait, je ferais quoi moi, sans toi... »

Elle sentit un bras se glisser dans son dos, et ce geste la surprit.

« Britt, je te laisserai jamais... »

La blonde rougit. Elle ne pensait pas que Santana l'entendrait...

« Vous êtes arrivées » déclara l'homme, les tirant de leurs pensées.

Brittany paya, en lui laissant un gros pourboire, se moquant de récupérer l'argent.

Le voyage en ascenseur lui parut être le plus long de sa vie. Elle avait peur que Santana ne sombre dans l'inconscience, alors de temps à autre, elle lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts, et quand les lèvres de la brune s'étiraient en un maigre sourire, elle savait qu'elle était toujours avec elle.

Elle se retrouva finalement devant son appartement, et ouvrit nerveusement la porte.

Brittany déposa délicatement Santana sur son lit, et se rendit dans la salle de bain, humidifiant un linge avant de le poser sur le front de la brune.

« Britt... » murmura cette dernière.

Occupée par sa tache, la blonde ne l'entendit pas, et se rendit dans la cuisine, prenant des cachets et un verre d'eau. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Elle s'était opposée à ce qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas confronter Santana et Artie, mais maintenant...

« Britt... » répéta la brune, plus fort.

La blonde posa les médicaments sur la table de nuit et s'assit à coté de Santana.

« Oui mon cœur ? »

Malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle, Santana sourit sous le nom. Ça la touchait toujours quand Brittany l'appeler ainsi.

« J'ai un peu froid... »

Brittany prit peur. Froid ? C'était pas ce qu'on ressentait quand on allait mourir ?

« Tu... Non, San, reste avec moi, ok, je vais appeler l'hôpital, alors, mais je, oh San... »

« Doucement Britt, je reste avec toi, je veux seulement tes bras... »

La blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se collant contre le corps de la Latina. Elle nicha sa tête au creux du cou de la brune, et passa un bras sur son ventre, la faisant soupirer de bonheur.

« Tu sais quand même que je suis censée t'en vouloir ? »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle, mais elle sentit la brune se raidir.

« On peut... en reparler demain ? »

La blonde baissa les yeux, ce qui fit ressentir à Santana une désagréable sensation au niveau de la poitrine.

« Britt, je... »

« Pourquoi ? »

La brune poussa un soupir.

« S'il te plait... »

La blonde se dégagea de l'étreinte, et s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'une main agrippa son bras.

« Non » chuchota la brune dans un souffle ou Brittany reconnut une pointe de souffrance.

Elle se tourna vers Santana, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles sombres de la brune.

« J'ai besoin de toi », continua la Latina.

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises... » répondit la blonde, sachant que ce n'était pas gagné.

Mais ce soir, Santana savait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à gagner. Seulement à être honnête, pour perdre le moins possible.

« D'accord »

La blonde revint vers Santana, lui déposant un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.  
« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de parler de tout ça, mais... »

Santana acquiesça distraitement, se demandant comment elle pourrait bien commencer, et se redressa un peu contre le montant du lit. Brittany posa sa tête sur les jambes de la Latina, et attendit qu'elle parle, la fixant à travers la pénombre de la chambre.

« Je... Berry n'a pas complètement tort, même si ça me tue de l'admettre. Au lycée, j'étais du genre à allumer et à coucher avec plus ou moins tout ce qui passait à ma portée... »

Le visage de Brittany se ferma.

« D'accord, je ne veux pas entendre cette partie. Pourquoi t'as dit que tu t'en foutais des autres ? Pourquoi t'as dit que tu t'en foutais de moi ? »

Les yeux de Santana s'écarquillèrent, une expression choquée se peignant sur son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Si, t'as dis que... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en foutais de toi ! Britt ! »

Santana se redressa complètement, forçant la blonde à faire de même. La brune ramena ses genoux contre elle, les enserrant de ses bras.

Son regard partit se perdre sur le sol, et Brittany s'approcha doucement d'elle, tendant la main vers la joue de Santana. Elle lui effleura la peau du bout des doigts, guettant une réaction.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit, braquant son regard emplit de larmes vers Brittany.

« San... »

La blonde réduisit encore la distance entre leurs deux corps et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

Santana lui rendit son baiser, et rompit l'étreinte, dévisageant la blonde.

« Jamais je ne dirais que je m'en fous de toi, Britt, ce n'était pas à toi qu'était destinée cette phrase, mais à Berry pour... Pour ce qu'elle a dit quand on était assis à la table. Et je n'aurais pas du être froide avec toi, je suis désolée, je... Je t'aime Britt, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner »

La blonde embrassa son front, son nez, et redescendit sur sa joue, parsemant de baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

Santana la repoussa doucement une nouvelle fois.

« Et surtout, surtout... » Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux. « Surtout, ne pense pas que je ne fais que te _baiser._ C'est faux. C'est même le truc le plus faux du monde. Parce que je t'aime »

Un sourire illumina le visage de la blonde.

« Je t'aime aussi, San »

La brune l'embrassa tendrement.

« Attends, prends ça »

Elle lui tendit les cachets et le verre d'eau.

« On sait jamais » dit Brittany « je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que je ne t'ai pas amené a l'hôpital »

Santana sourit, et avala rapidement les médicaments.

« Bon, alors je te laisse dormir maintenant, tu dois être épuisée... »

Santana sourit, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Brittany ne plaisantait pas.

« Hé non, reste ! »

« Mais tu... »

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, d'accord, mais je m'endors mieux quand je suis dans tes bras »

Le sourire de la blonde gonfla de joie le cœur de Santana.

Elle se blottit à nouveau contre elle, et cette fois c'est la brune qui posa sa tête au creux du cou de la blonde. Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans la nuque, posant une main sur ses hanches de manière possessive.

Le regard interrogateur de Brittany se posa sur elle.

« Bon, d'accord Britt, je serais sage ce soir ! »

La blonde éclata d'un rire clair et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de la brune.

« Bonne nuit mon coeur »

« Bonne nuit mon... »

Santana s'endormit, non sans tirer un léger sourire à la blonde dut fait qu'elle n'ai pas pu finir sa phrase.

**Alors, trop simple à votre goût ? Mais je n'ai pas réussi à les faire se disputer, j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je sais pas, y a un truc qui a fait que j'ai pas pu...**

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop bien sur ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Un peu plus court aussi qu'habituellement, mais là c'est parce que j'avais envie de le faire en deux parties, histoire de retrouver un rythme de publication habituel, et puis, qui sait, de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour la suite ? :D**

**Heyaland : Ok, je vois que t'as la haine contre Rachel :P **

**Anniecounie : Pas de soucis ;) Merci ;)**

**Pour les autres, merci, merci, merci, ah et... Merci ? :P Non sans blague merci à tous ceux qui commentent, ça encourage à écrire, et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que je fais :D **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 16 :

Le lendemain matin, c'est une belle gueule de bois qui attendit Santana. Elle avait un hématome à la temps à cause de la chute, mais à part ça se portait relativement bien.

Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Brittany. La blonde la regardait dormir en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les yeux de la blonde sur elle, elle grogna :

« Britt, tu vas me faire un trou dans la peau à me fixer comme ça... »

Le sourire de la danseuse s'agrandit, et elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la Latina. Elle recula pour se glisser hors du lit mais un bras halé lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna sur le matelas. Santana se retrouva au dessus de la blonde qui sentit brusquement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Ou comptais tu aller comme ça... » murmura la brune en embrassant la nuque de sa blonde.

Elle hoqueta et mobilisa toute sa force pour articuler correctement :

« Te préparer le petit déj... »

Santana releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Brittany.

« Et si tu restais la plutôt... C'est toi mon petit déj... »

Sa bouche fondit à nouveau dans la nuque de la danseuse et vint lui mordiller la peau.

« Ou...oui... » souffla difficilement la blonde.

Elle sentit le sourire de la brune contre sa peau.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu... »

La brune planta ses dents à la base de la nuque et se mit à aspirer la peau tendre.

« Oh oui ! » cria brusquement Brittany.

« Je préfère ça... »

Sa bouche remonta et elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« San... »

Le gémissement lui tira un sourire et elle sentit son ventre fourmiller.

Une de ses mains descendit le long des courbes de la blonde et remonta finalement vers ses seins. Elle le prit doucement entre ses mains et... Et la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit, tirant un grognement à Santana.

« T'attends quelqu'un ? » demanda la brune sans arrêter ses caresses.

Les pensées de Brittany défilaient à toute vitesse, mais aucune n'était orientée vers la question de la brune. Voyant le temps que la blonde mettait à répondre, Santana se recula, avec un sourire amusé.

« Ben dis donc je te fais un de ces effets moi... »

La blonde papillonna des yeux.

« T'arrête pas San... »

La brune retint un rire.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, et leurs bouches se mouvèrent en harmonie.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

Demandant silencieusement l'accès, la langue de la brune rejoignit celle de la blonde, leur faisant pousser un soupir de plaisir.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

La blonde inversa les positions et retourna brusquement la Latina, la faisant gémir.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Santana, dis moi au moins que ça va ! »

Les bouches se séparèrent, les mains aventureuses se retirèrent, et les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent.

« Quinn ? » dirent-elles en même temps.

« Brittany ? Santana est avec toi ? »

« Euh... »

La Latina s'était redressée et avait de nouveau capturé les lèvres de la blonde, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau allongée sur le lit, mais dans l'autre sens.

« On s'en fout, elle a qu'à attendre » grogna la brune à Brittany tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

« Je t'ai entendu S ! » répondit aussitôt Quinn, piquée au vif.

« J'espère bien Quinnie ! Et tu devrais vraiment attendre, ce que tu vas entendre par la suite sera bien plus intéressant... »

Même depuis la chambre de Brittany, elle savait que le rouge était monté aux joues de Quinn.

Santana retira le soutien-gorge de la blonde, et lui embrassa la poitrine, la faisant gémir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quinn.

« Elles vont vraiment le faire en plus ! »

La brune ne répondit pas, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la cuisse de la blonde, et sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire.

« Très bien, Santana, Brittany, vous n'avez qu'à faire l'amour, Quinn et moi en ferons autant dans le couloir ! »

Santana se recula brusquement, dévisageant la blonde en face d'elle, qui articula silencieusement un prénom. Rachel.

« Merci le hobbit, maintenant tu m'as refroidis ! »

Que pouvait bien faire Berry ici ? Était-ce Quinn qui l'avait amené ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? Pas impossible que la blonde ait voulu amené le nain pour qu'elle s'excuse.

Des cris depuis le couloir la sortirent de ses pensées.

« Euh Rachel, pourquoi tu leur a dit ça ? »

« Ben euh... Je sais pas trop, histoire de les faire réagir... Non ? »

« Ouais mais... »

« Oh ça va Quinn, fais pas ta prude, t'as autant envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec elle, que moi avec Brittany en ce moment ! »

« Et elle en a très très envie ! » compléta Brittany, embrassant à nouveau Santana.

« Mais mon dieu, vous ne faites que ça de vos journées ? »

Santana éclata de rire tandis que Brittany fit la moue. Mais elles ne répondirent pas, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux filles dehors.

« Vous l'avez frustré, maintenant, si elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas ma faute ! » reprit Santana.

« Euh, on devrait peut-être les laisser finir alors... »

Elle entendit le bruit d'une claque sur le bras.

« Non Rachel, on va pas les écouter s'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Si, y en a pour deux minutes ! »

« San ! »

« Ben quoi Britt ? Bon ok, si on compte... »

« Sortez de là bande de nympho ! » hurlèrent la blonde et la brune en même temps depuis le couloir.

Les deux filles firent la moue.

« Bon, ok, c'est bien parce que c'est vous, parce que sinon on aurait continué »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche, choquée, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais Rachel l'en empêcha.

« On ne gagnera pas ce combat Quinn, autant les laisser avoir le dernier mot »

Santana ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à ce moment là, un sourire rayonnant plaqué sur le visage.

« Pour une fois que le nain dit quelque chose de vrai, tu devrais l'écouter Quinnie ! »

« T'aurais pu t'habiller quand même » répondit seulement Quinn.

En effet, la brune était en culotte et débardeur.

« Non, il y aura moins de vêtements à enlever au moins quand vous partirez »

Ce fut au tour de Rachel d'ouvrir la bouche, et de Quinn de lui glisser :

« On ne gagnera pas ce combat Rach, autant la laisser avoir le dernier mot »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Rach ? » s'étonna Santana. « Ah ouais, sans doute depuis le coup du taxi ! »

La brune regarda Quinn, choquée.

« Tu lui as parlé de ça ? »

« Ben... »

« Bon maintenant que je vous ai ouvert vous rentrez hein, parce que si c'est pour vous prendre la tête à nouveau, je retourne m'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Ok ok ! » dirent précipitamment les deux filles avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement.

Santana poussa un soupir.

Ça allait être une longue, très longue journée.

**Alors ? Reviews ? **

**Quel suspens... ! Qu'est que Rachel fait là ? Bon ok, peut être pas très dur à imaginer... **

**En revanche, comment Santana va lui en mettre plein la tronche... Aha, la suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Il n'est pas extraordinairement long, mais je n'arrive plus trop à refaire mes chapitres plus longs, il faudra que je me penche sérieusement sur ce problème –'**

**Serhana : J'ai hésité, je me suis dit qu'elles pourraient le faire, et puis un peu par flemme, je les ai arrêté avant ^^**

**Heyaland : Oh oui ça m'amuse ;) Tu vas être déçue ;)**

**Diablot's : Merci, mais fabuleuse fabuleuse, peut être pas tant que ça ^^**

**Gin : Oui, c'est prévu !**

**Et merci aux autres de commenter et de m'encourager à écrire la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :D **

Chapitre 17 :

Santana déposa devant Quinn et Rachel deux tasses remplies de café chaud.

Elle tira une chaise de la cuisine et s'assit, Brittany s'installant sur ses genoux. La brune croisa immédiatement ses bras sur le ventre de la blonde en collant au maximum leurs corps.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Le ton de la brune était calme, mais elle était tendue face à Rachel. En ce moment, elle en voulait à Quinn de l'avoir amené sans l'avoir prévenu. Mais impossible de faire une scène maintenant. Et puis, la présence de Brittany la détendait un peu.

« Au sujet de hier soir... » commença Rachel, visiblement nerveuse.

« Ouais, t'es désolée, je suis désolée, tout le monde est désolé ça va, je sais » la coupa brusquement Santana.

Elle but une gorgée de café. La main de Brittany se pressa sur la sienne, en un geste apaisant.

« Santana » reprit la brune, « je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait entre Puck et toi, enfin si je savais que vous aviez une relation, plus ou moins comme au lycée d'ailleurs, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce comportement avec toi, et vraiment je ne sais pas comment il a pu devenir comme ça parce qu'au lycée il était plutôt du genre à... »

« Stop le nain, ça suffit, mes oreilles sont sur le point de saigner ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas le nain ! »

« Oh Quinnie s'il te plait, tu pourras te la faire sans prendre sa défense ! »

« Santana ! »

Les trois filles avaient crié son prénom en même temps. Quinn la regardait de travers, Rachel jetait de discret coups d'oeil à Quinn, et Brittany avait resserré son emprise sur la main halée.

« Pas ma faute si Berry est aussi intéressante qu'un seau à glace... » grommela Santana.

« Prends au moins le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire » dit Quinn en se radoucissant.

Rachel l'approuva d'un signe de tête et reprit :

« Donc je disais, au lycée Puck était plutôt du genre... »

« Bon ok Rachel pour le coup tu peux peut être en venir directement aux excuses ? » la coupa Quinn.

La diva la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« Quinn ! » couina t-elle d'une petite voix choquée.

« Je suis d'accord avec Queen Quinn » rétorqua Santana avec un sourire en coin.

La brune se renfrogna, et reprit sa phrase :

« Bon très bien, alors je suis désolée Santana, je ne connaissais pas ta situation avec Puck, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Brittany, je ne savais pas que... »

« Ok Hobbit, excuses acceptées »

Elle ferma les yeux, son sourire se transforma en grimace sous le surnom, rouvrit les paupières et fixa Santana.

« Tous ces surnoms, tu n'es pas obligée »

« C'est plus marrant que Rachel. Plus joli aussi »

« En fait tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours la même garce qu'au lycée ! »

« Et alors, ça te pose un problème Frodon ? »

Une tête blonde se tourna vers Santana.

« Tu ne devrais pas San, c'est pas gentil »

« C'est pas moi qui ai commencé Britt ! »

« Arrêtez ! » gronda Quinn. « On dirait des enfants la ! Santana c'est sympa de la part de Rachel de s'excuser, tu n'es pas obligée de la traiter comme ça ! »

« C'est sympa de sa part ? T'es sérieuse la ? Encore heureux qu'elle s'excuse ouais ! »

« Santana... »

« Et puis Quinn, par pitié, arrête de prendre sa défense, t'es presque ridicule »

La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche, et la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Santana poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« C'est vrai quoi, tu la maltraites au lycée, et la d'un coup t'as envie d'elle ? Et t'es enceinte de Sam ! Tu cherches à nous faire un remake des soaps qui ont bercé l'enfance de ta mère ? »

« San ! »

Le regard de Brittany se posa sur la brune. Santana prit peur. Oui, _peur. _Sa blonde avait un peu le même regard que la veille, quand elle défendait quiconque de s'occuper de Santana à sa place.

La danseuse se leva, et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu vas trop loin San, Rachel vient jusqu'ici pour s'excuser, avec Quinn qui se sent responsable, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est les maltraiter ! »

« Mais Britt... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais San, tu n'as pas à leur parler comme ça ! Tu aimerais qu'on se dispute ainsi ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non je... »

« Alors excuse toi ! »

« Britt... »

« Tu as intérêt à t'excuser, et tout de suite, ou je te jure que t'es privée de sexe ! »

Santana ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Attends... T'es sérieuse la ? »

« Excuse toi ! »

« Je suis désolée » grommela Santana, n'en revenant pas de se laisser si facilement faire par Brittany.

« J'ai rien entendu ! » reprit celle-ci.

« J'ai dit je suis DÉSOLÉE ! »

« Je préfère ça »

La blonde se rassit sur les genoux de sa copine, satisfaite.

Quinn et Rachel se retinrent de rire, et Santana les foudroya du regard, prenant garde à ce que sa blonde ne la voit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre leur envie de rire.

« Euh... » reprit Quinn, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, retenant un gloussement, « excuses acceptées Santana, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour Rachel ? »

La diva hocha vivement la tête, laissant échapper un léger rire. Voir Santana aussi soumise et docile était plus jouissif que n'importe quelles excuses de la part de la brune.

« Ne riez pas, » dit brusquement Brittany en foudroyant Quinn et Rachel du regard « Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Et Santana a raison Quinn, tu as envie de coucher avec Rachel, il faudrait peut être que vous en parliez toutes les deux »

Le sourire victorieux de la brune revint tandis que les deux filles dévisageaient la danseuse, la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Brittany se cala un peu plus confortablement contre Santana et afficha un grand sourire.

« J'aime bien discuter avec vous »

La brune posa ses mains sur les cuisses de sa copine, lançant un regard narquois à Quinn.

Puis Rachel reprit la parole, comme sortant de sa rêverie.

« Ah euh, au fait, j'avais l'intention de vous inviter à une soirée, enfin, ma soirée, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est venue en fait... »

« Une soirée ? Oh chouette, San, on y va ? Dis oui, dis oui ! »

La brune fit la moue.

« Une soirée chez Berry, ça me branche moyen quand même... »

« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, s'il te plait ! »

Brittany pencha la tête sur le coté, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler de façon adorable.

Santana ne put résister.

« Ok Britt, on va chez Berry » Elle se tourna vers la diva. « Quand ça ? »

« Ce soir »

La brune grimaça. Ce soir, elle aurait bien aimé passer la soirée seule avec Brittany... Mais la danseuse semblait si excitée par cette soirée...

« Ok, on vient »

Brittany poussa un cri de joie et embrassa fougueusement Santana.

« Très bien. 20H chez moi. Bon on doit vous laisser maintenant, la soirée est dans quelques heures et tout est encore loin d'être prêt ! Entre le traiteur, le... »

« On vous voit ce soir les filles » coupa Quinn en se levant et entrainant Rachel à sa suite.

Brittany et Santana les saluèrent.

La porte claqua et elles se retrouvèrent seules.

Enfin.

**Baaaaah, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais mon chapitre ne me convient pas vraiment, je sais pas trop, y a un truc qui fait que j'aime moyen, fin dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, oui j'ai mis plus de temps, mais il est aussi plus long que précédemment, donc :P**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, pas le temps de faire dans le détail maintenant, donc je répondrais dans les jours qui viennent individuellement, désolée ^^' **

**Mais bonne lecture quand même !**

Chapitre 18 :

À peine la porte se fut refermée que Santana se jeta sur les lèvres de sa copine, lui arrachant un gémissement lorsque ses mains passèrent dans son dos.

Le téléphone de la brune sonna dans sa poche, lui tirant un grognement.

« C'est pas vrai, on peut pas être tranquille ici » marmonna t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde.

Celle-ci sourit et approfondit le baiser.

L'interlocuteur se lassa, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans le silence, hormis leurs gémissements.

Santana descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Brittany, les agrippant fermement. La blonde noua automatiquement ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune, et celle-ci courut presque vers la chambre.

Elle laissa doucement tomber Brittany sur le lit sans interrompre le baiser et se laissa glisser sur elle.

Son portable sonna à nouveau.

Sans y prêter attention, elle retira prestement le t-shirt de la blonde.

Sa bouche descendit le long de sa nuque, plantant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible.

La blonde gémit et passa ses mains dans le dos de Santana pour l'attirer un peu plus sur elle.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit à nouveau entendre et Brittany se recula.

« Tu devrais répondre, ça a l'air important »

Santana grogna tandis qu'elle se décalait sur le lit et sortit son téléphone. Les couleurs de son visage s'effacèrent aussitôt.

Cooper.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle maintenant ?

« San, ça va ? »

Elle allait appuyer sur le téléphone rouge, lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Si elle décrochait pour lui dire de ne plus jamais rappeler ? Devant Brittany, impossible. Comment faire alors ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Brittany.

« San ? »

« Hum ? »

La brune leva les yeux vers Brittany. Le portable avait cessé de sonner.

« C'était qui ? T'es sur que ça va ? »

« Ouais, euh... »

Elle se recula et se leva.

« San, tu fais quoi ? »

« Je... euh... vais prendre une douche »

Brittany ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu me laisses en plan, comme ça ? »

« Désolée, je... Je me rattraperais tout à l'heure, promis »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

La brune se déshabilla prestement et ouvrit le robinet. Elle profita de l'eau froide dégoulinant sur elle pour réfléchir calmement.

Il fallait qu'elle rappelle Cooper pour lui dire. Peut être devait-elle passer chez lui ? Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'un plan cul de secours. Mais comment le prendrait-il ? Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait Brittany maintenant, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et il ferait bien de trouver quelqu'un et d'en faire autant. Un gay qui couchait avec une gay parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre avait quelque chose d'ironique. Il était hors de question que Brittany l'apprenne.

Elle arrêta le robinet et passa une serviette autour d'elle. Elle était quelque peu détendue et savait maintenant quoi faire.

Santana prit son porta... Quel portable ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil affolé autour d'elle. Non, elle n'avait quand même pas...

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain à la volée.

« Britt, t'aurais pas vu... »

Elle s'arrêta. Sa blonde était au téléphone. Avec _son _téléphone.

« Oui, pas de soucis, je lui dirais »

Les jambes de Santana se mirent à trembler et elle crut qu'elle allait tomber.

Brittany raccrocha et lança le portable à la brune qui le rattrapa de justesse.

« Cooper a appelé. Il a envie de toi maintenant, il m'a dit de te prévenir quand tu sortais de la douche »

Santana se sentit vaciller.

« Britt... »

« Non. T'as qu'a allé le rejoindre »

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, mais Santana la rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras.

« Britt, écoute moi s'il te plait, c'est pas... »

« C'est pas quoi ? Ce que je crois ? Si, si, ça a tout l'air d'être ce que je crois »

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la brune et sortit, refermant la porte sur Santana.

La Latina tomba sur les genoux, désemparée.

Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, et elle sentit son cœur se briser.

La douleur laissa place à la colère. Elle tapa furieusement un message qu'elle envoya aussitôt à Cooper.

_J'arrive. T'as intérêt à m'ouvrir de suite._

Elle enfila un jean et un t shirt, fourra son portable dans sa poche sans guetter la moindre réponse et sortit du studio. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra précipitamment dans un taxi, avant qu'une blonde et ses deux gamins ne lui prennent la place. Elle ne s'excusa pas et lui lança un regard haineux, la défiant de seulement penser à la contester.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez Cooper. Elle avait mal aux mains à force de serrer le siège en prévision de la crise de colère qui allait arriver.

Le jeune homme la vit par la fenêtre et lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Santana... »

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il la dévisagea, choqué.

« Tu as dis à ma _petite amie _que t'avais envie de moi ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Mais Santana... »

« Non, tais toi ! Et écoute moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Tu viens de blesser ma petite amie, ma petite amie si adorable et formidable. Tu viens de lui faire croire que je couchais avec toi alors que j'étais... que je suis avec elle. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur. Alors maintenant, tu oublis notre accord. Je t'efface de mes contacts, et tu m'effaces des tiens. Trouve toi un autre plan cul Cooper, je ne suis plus dispo. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction.

« Et ne t'avises plus _jamais _de lui parler »

Satisfaite d'elle, elle tourna les talons.

« _Je _viens de lui briser le cœur ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? C'est toi qui lui a menti, alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. C'est ta faute. Fallait pas être en manque comme ça, t'étais bien contente quand Puck ne te satisfaisait pas »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, serrant les poings.

Le visage baissé, elle répondit, dans un murmure.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« C'est ta faute Santana. Si tu t'assumais un peu, tu... »

« Hijo de puta ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui, poing en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait plus dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire.

Il la regarda, surpris.

« Mais t'es tarée ! »

« Tu l'as cherché ! Disparais de ma vie, et ne t'avises plus jamais de dire que c'est ma faute ! Tu ne connais pas Brittany, tu me connais à peine, on s'est juste envoyé en l'air, rien de plus, alors maintenant retourne à ta vie minable et oublie moi ! »

Elle fit demi tour et cette fois il ne répondit pas.

Santana secoua plusieurs fois son poignet, comme essayant de se débarrasser de la douleur, mais ce fut pire.

Elle reprit un taxi et retourna chez Brittany. Elle n'était pas rentrée. L'angoisse commençait de monter en elle, mais elle se força au calme. Brittany devait surement assurer des cours aujourd'hui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas rentrée.

La brune sortit des glaçons du congélateur et les enveloppa dans un torchon avant de les mettre sur sa main douloureuse. Les jointures étaient rouges et enflées, elle espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et sortit son portable, composant le numéro de Quinn.

La blonde décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

Santana sentit le sourire à travers les mots de son amie.

« Ben alors, tu devais pas t'envoyer en l'air toi ? »

La brune grogna.

« J'ai merdé Q »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais, Cooper... Il a appelé quand j'étais avec Britt, et c'est elle qui a répondu... »

« Oh merde S, qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit ? »

« Qu'il avait envie de moi et que je devais venir de suite... »

« Comment elle l'a pris ? »

« Mal, très mal. Elle a quitté l'appart et je ne sais pas quand elle rentrera... »

« Oh... »

« Ouais, et je voulais te prévenir, pour ce soir, chez Berry, ça va pas être possible »

« Je comprends, pas de problème. Comment tu vas toi ? »

« Bien. Je te laisse »

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son état.

La brune alluma la télé et passa le reste de la journée devant l'écran, somnolant de temps à autre. Elle n'avait même pas faim. Sa dispute avec Brittany la laissait vide de toute énergie.

Le bruit de clés dans la serrure la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna sur le canapé et aperçu Brittany.

« Britt ? »

La blonde leva un regard triste sur elle. Elle avait pleuré.

« Britt ! »

Santana se leva et se précipita sur elle.

La danseuse plaça ses mains devant elle, la stoppant net.

« Je veux juste prendre une douche, et on file chez Rachel »

La brune tomba des nues.

« Tu... Tu veux quand même y aller ? »

« Oui, j'ai dit que j'y allais, j'y vais »

Santana nota l'utilisation du « je », et pas du « on » …

« T'es pas obligée de venir Santana »

La brune déglutit. Elle utilisait rarement son prénom en entier.

« Je viens avec toi... »

Brittany haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Santana poussa un soupir et s'habilla rapidement. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps quoi mettre, il n'y avait pas de tenue particulière pour rester assise dans un coin et enchainer les verres pendant que votre copine semble s'amuser même si elle est furieuse contre vous.

Brittany sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'enferma dans la chambre. Elle la quitta rapidement, cette fois vêtue d'une robe noire moulante.

Santana déglutit devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était tellement...

« Tu es magnifique... »

La blonde eut malgré tout un léger sourire.

« Merci San. Et toi... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? »

Santana baissa le regard sur sa main enflée. Elle reposa la poche de glace et fit doucement courir ses doigts sur la peau meurtrie, grimaçant sous le contact.

« Je... Je me suis fait mal, mais c'est rien de grave... »

La mâchoire de la blonde se serra.

« Très bien. On y va »

Le cœur broyé par l'expression de sa blonde, Santana lui emboita le pas.

Elles montèrent rapidement dans un taxi et Brittany donna l'adresse.

« Comment tu la connais ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Rachel m'a appelé dans la journée » se contenta t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Santana poussa un soupir. Elle détestait être en froid avec Brittany. Et à la vue de l'adresse, la maison de Berry semblait être suffisamment loin pour qu'elles soient coincées ainsi une bonne demi heure.

Autant commencer les excuses maintenant.

« Britt, je... »

« Non, je sais, t'es désolée. Moi aussi je suis désolée, mais... »

La brune laissa le temps à sa copine de former sa phrase, l'appréhendant.

« Mais pourquoi tu couches avec Cooper alors qu'on est ensemble ? »

La douleur dans le regard de Brittany lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots lui vrilla le cœur.

Elle balbutia quelques instants, presque choquée de la tempête de sentiments qui se déchainait sous son crane.

« Je... Je ne couche pas avec Cooper... Enfin, je ne couche plus avec lui, plus depuis que je suis avec toi... »

« Oh... »

« Britt, je suis désolée, je voulais pas, j'avais oublié, je l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je savais pas, je... »

La blonde passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Santana.

« C'est moi, j'aurais pas du m'emballer, je... »

« Si, c'est normal que tu te sois énervée, il t'a dit au téléphone qu'il voulait coucher avec moi et... »

« Et si on oubliait tout ça, hein ? »

La brune lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci Britt »

« De rien mon coeur »

Santana poussa un soupir. C'était finalement plus simple que ce qu'elle pensait.

Mais durant le reste du trajet, Brittany garda un regard lointain, et à chaque fois que Santana lui demandait si ça allait, elle lui répondait par un vague sourire.

Finalement, au bout de près de dix minutes d'esquive de la part de la blonde, elle se tourna vers Santana :

« Quel était ton intérêt la dedans ? »

« Mon... Quoi ? »

« Coucher avec Cooper. Qu'est ce que tu y gagnais ? »

Déstabilisée par la question, Santana prit du temps pour répondre.

« Mais je croyais que... »

« S'il te plait, réponds moi »

La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se frotta les yeux.

« On avait passé un accord. Quand Puck n'était pas la, je... J'allais chez lui. Quand son mec n'était pas la, il venait chez moi... »

« Son mec ? »

« Cooper est gay »

Brittany émit un léger rire.

« Un gay et une lesbienne hein ? »

Santana sourit, mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre elles. Jusqu'à ce que Santana le brise, retrouvant confiance en elle.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette soirée chez le hobbit »

Brittany lui répondit sans la regarder :

« Ça lui fait plaisir de nous réunir, et puis ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle est gentille »

Santana ricana.

« RuPaul, gentille ? Elle fait tout par intérêt ! Tu parles d'une gentillesse ! »

« Elle n'est pas si différente de toi alors »

Santana la dévisagea, choquée.

« Non, San, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

La brune ne répondit pas.

« San, s'il te plait... »

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. »

Elle tapota sur l'épaule du chauffeur.

« Je m'arrête la. »

Elles étaient presque arrivées de toute façon.

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit je m'arrête là, c'est trop difficile à comprendre le Oompa Loompa ? »

« San, fais pas ça... »

« Si. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je fais tout par intérêt. Mais t'as peut être raison. Peut être que si j'ai accepté d'aller à cette fête avec toi, c'est parce que j'avais envie de te sauter ? Ouais, je ne suis pas différente de Berry »

La blonde ne répondit pas, choquée par ce que Santana venait de lui dire.

Elle paya la course, et lorsque le taxi eut suffisamment ralenti, elle ouvrit la portière et sauta presque de la voiture.

Elle claqua la porte et marcha d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la maison de Berry. Elle en voyait déjà les contours. Heureusement, parce que sinon elle n'aurait pas du comment faire. Ses pensées revinrent à la dispute. Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle oubliait. Et elle venait de remettre ça sur le tapis. Elle avait menti, elle lui en voulait, la brune en était sure.

Elle arriva chez Berry plusieurs longues minutes plus tard. Ce fut Quinn qui lui ouvrit.

« S ? Pourquoi t'étais pas avec Brittany ? Elle m'a dit que... »

« Plus tard »

Quinn l'attrapa par le bras.

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit plus tard ! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas la dedans ? T'es quand même pas devenue comme Berry qui insiste tout le temps, si ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas et laissa la Latina passer. Celle-ci se dirigea directement vers le bar, repoussant presque Rachel quand elle vint la saluer.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Santana » marmonna Rachel avant de se tourner vers Quinn.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec Brittany »

« Pourtant Brittany avait dit que... »

« C'est Santana. Les choses peuvent changer en quelques secondes avec elle »

Rachel acquiesça, inquiète pour la Latina.

Celle-ci en revanche se soucier peu de se donner en spectacle et enchainait les verres.

Sam tenta de s'approcher d'elle.

« Hey Santana, ça fait... »

« Dégage de ma vue le poisson ! »

« ...longtemps, tu m'avais presque manqué » marmonna le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

Santana scruta la pièce, essayant de trouver Brittany. Lorsqu'elle la vit. Seule. Au milieu de la piste de danse, se déchainant. Elle était incroyablement sexy quand elle dansait comme ça.

Soudain, un homme que Santana ne connaissait pas s'approcha de _sa _blonde. Il se colla contre elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Brittany ne le repoussa pas et commença à danser avec lui. Le sourire qu'elle affichait fendit le cœur de la brune.

Ses mains se déplaçaient à toute vitesse sur le corps de la blonde, et lorsqu'il les passa dans son cou et l'embrassa dans la nuque, Santana vit rouge.

Elle se précipita vers la piste de danse et repoussa violemment celui qui draguait la blonde.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Toi ! Cette fille est ma copine, alors vire tes mains de là, gros pervers ! »

Ses yeux firent de rapides va et vient entre les deux filles, et se mirent à briller.

« Penses-y ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde, et je te jure que je te castre ici et maintenant ! »

Il s'éloigna, ses mains protégeant ses parties intimes. On sait jamais.

Santana prit le poignet de Brittany et l'entraina hors de la piste de danse.

« Tu fais quoi là, San ? »

La brune ne l'écouta pas et l'amena dans les toilettes, pour avoir un peu plus de calme.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De quoi je parle ? T'es sérieuse la ? Oh, peut être du fait que t'étais entrain de te faire tripoter par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? »

« Tu vois ce que ça fait au moins »

Santana accusa le coup.

« Je ne couche PLUS avec Cooper ! »

« Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre » souffla soudainement la blonde.

La brune sentit ses muscles se détendre au son de la voix de Brittany.

« Britt, je suis désolée... »

La blonde détourna le regard, et la brune vit clairement les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Ne pleure pas Princesse, s'il te plait... »

Elle s'approcha et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains.

« Britt, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être, personne d'autre. Cooper ne compte pas, pas plus que Puck ou les autres. Il n'y a que toi »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Un autre le long de sa mâchoire. Un troisième dans la nuque, qui fit frémir la blonde. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'elle mordilla, tirant un petit cri à Brittany.

« Je peux te montrer à quel point je ne veux que toi si tu veux... »

Le souffle de la blonde s'accéléra tandis que les mains de la brune remontaient le long de ses cuisses. Elle la fit reculer et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« Tu as bien fait de mettre une robe... »

Elle poursuivit ses baisers, laissant ses doigts caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde.

« Santana, Brittany, vous êtes là ? »

La brune poussa un grognement et recula en reconnaissant la voix.

« T'en as pas marre de toujours nous interrompre Fabray ? » gronda t-elle.

« Je euh suis désolée, mais je ne te trouvais pas et tu... Brittany, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde s'était dégagée de l'emprise de Santana et s'était enfuie en courant.

« Bravo Queen Quinn ! » grogna la brune avant de partir à sa suite.

Mais la blonde la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? »

« Rien, et ce n'est pas tes affaires ! »

Elle se dégagea et retourna dans la pièce principale. Aucune trace de Brittany.

Poussant un soupir, elle s'installa à nouveau au bar, commandant un autre verre.

Elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Brittany revint vers elle.

« San... » commença t-elle.

Mais Santana n'était pas en état de mener correctement une discussion. Du moins, sans le regretter le lendemain.

« Un petit tour aux toilettes avec moi, Princesse ? »

Le regard de braise de Santana fit rougir la blonde.

« Non... »

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombre, mais ce n'était pas à cause du désir.

« Oh. Et pourquoi ? Si je puis me permettre, bien entendu »

Son ton était froid, cassant.

« Je suis censée te faire la gueule San... »

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« C'est toi qui doit faire la gueule ? Bien sur, dans le taxi c'était ma faute. Je te propose de faire la paix, et ça me retombe dessus. Encore »

« Tu me proposes de faire la paix ? Tu me proposes de me faire _baiser _dans les toilettes »

Le ton de la blonde glaça le sang de la brune. La manière dont elle le disait était dégradant. Santana se sentit mal. Mais elle était Santana Lopez.

« Oui, c'est ma version de la paix. Je t'avais dit, non, dans le taxi, pourquoi j'allais à cette soirée ? »

La dispute allait trop loin. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ou elle risquait de perdre Brittany définitivement.

« Oui, tu me l'avais dit. Et j'ai été stupide de penser que c'était juste une pique parce que tu avais peur et que pendant un instant tu redevenais la garce que tout le monde connait »

« Redevenais ? Mais ma chère, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être ! »

Elle cracha ces mots avec une force qui fit pâlir la blonde.

« C'est bien le problème... »

La blonde s'éloigna à nouveau, sans que Santana ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour la retenir. Il était près de 2h du matin, certains dormaient à cause de l'alcool, d'autres étaient partis dans la piscine. Santana, elle, restait au bar, à ruminer ses pensées. Elle avait repoussé plusieurs fois Quinn, sans parler de Rachel, qui avait essayé de la raisonner, et avait finalement abandonné. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle était mieux seule.

Aux alentours de 4h, après les nombreuses bières qu'elle avait bu, elle ressentit le besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes.

Brittany était la, entrain de se laver les mains.

Usant de toute sa concentration pour ne pas tituber, Santana referma la porte avec un sourire carnassier. Brittany était bloquée.

« Bon écoute, j'ai envie de toi, t'as envie de moi, il est ou le problème ? »

« Le problème Santana, c'est que t'es bourrée »

« Et alors ? Je t'assure que ça ne me rendra pas moins bonne pour autant... »

Brittany rougit sous la remarque de la brune.

« Allez quoi, me dis pas que la dernière fois t'a suffit ! »

« Santana... »

Celle-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de la blonde. Elle sentait le parfum de Brittany, et la lueur de désir au fond de ses yeux la trahissait. Elle en avait autant envie qu'elle. Si ce n'était plus.

Les doigts de la brune effleurèrent la joue de Brittany.

« Oui, Britt ? »

Cette façon qu'elle avait de prononcer le nom de sa blonde, elle le savait, était irrésistible.

« Je... »

Santana se colla contre le corps de la blonde. Sa tête partit dans le cou de la jeune femme, et ses dents mordirent sensuellement la base de sa nuque.

« San... »

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire contre la peau pâle, et poursuivit ses morsures. Elle sentait Brittany trembler, et lorsque la brune accentua la pression et que ses dents virent se planter dans la chair, la blonde gémit bruyamment. Santana sourit de plus belle et se mit à suçoter la plaie qu'elle venait de faire. Elle allait gagner. Ce soir encore, elle allait gagner. Cette pensée l'excita davantage et elle remonta jusqu'au lobe d'oreille de la blonde pour lui mordiller.

Brittany était incapable de parler, ou de se débattre.

Elle avait gagné.

**Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	19. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Hey !

Désolée, c'est pas un chapitre, juste un petit message pour vous dire que pour le moment ma fic est en pause pour diverses raisons, et donc que je ne publierais sans doute pas avant un moment, ou si je publie, ça sera très très espacé, mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles !

Voila voilà, bonne journée.


End file.
